The Rise of the Ultra Prime
by SpikedTankedmaster300
Summary: What if Jack was a techno organic? What if June was really Elita 1? What if Jack was trained by the Ultramans and dark Ultras ( Belial) What if Jack lived with Cybertronians and was rich? Read and watch as he flips the Transformers Prime world on its head. Leave reviews and if you want a bot or a con to join just ask and tell me why. Rated M for language badass Jack AU Transformers
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people I'm coming at you with a Transformers Prime and Ultraman crossover. Here has many elements from other transformers series, Techno organics and the allspark key from animated and cyber keys from cybertron and others. This will have the same characters in my other transformers story. This story shows the life of Jack Darby aka Ultimus Prime, a techno organic that lived his life around aliens and autobots and decepticons. He gained the powers of his friends, the ultras and can summon the creatures he befriended, the kaiju ( seijin etc.) and I'm sorry for putting so much into the first chapter I just wanted to get Darkness Rising out of the way.**

Jasper Nevada, the seemlingly boring place on Earth. But there's one person whose life is never boring no matter what.

We see a huge mansion like building up on a hill. Inside a room under the covers a mechanical hand comes out before laying back down.

Jack, get up you're going to be late for work. said a female voice.

Downstair a woman wearing a sky blue shirt and yellow pants, who has black hair and blue eyes is downstairs calling to her son, you can see pictures on stands that show her holding a baby with a buff man who's wearing navy blue pants and a orange shirt with brown hair and green eyes, with one showing guys in what look like jumpsuits with other colors that have blue lights on there chest. And one that has a big orange creature that looks like a snail-man.

She shakes her heard hearing nothing.

Junior, Gearshift can you go get him?" She asked a little reptile, which is a baby american godzilla and a mechanical dog that looks like a fusion of Ravage (ROTF) and Servo from the Rescue bots. As they were lying down in a corner.

Junior and Gearshift woke up.

Could you two go get my son? It's time for him to go to the K.O. Burger for his shift." said June.

Junior and Gearshift nodded and headed to where June's son was.

Junior turns the knob on Jack's door and opens it.

The two race in and start licking the face of a 16 year old boy, who had black hair and brown eyes and wore a grey shirt and blue pants.

Okay I'm up." he said laughing as they got off of him. You can see his right arm is mechanical.

Junior points to downstairs.

Yeah I'm going. he said as he turns his arm back to normal.

You're probably wondering what's going on. You see June aka my mom is an alien called a cybertronian and I am a techno organic.

Basically my step father worked with aliens, he worked with ultramen, good and bad, also with Kaiju. Eventually he worked with cybertronians decepticons and autobots. Mom is a cybertronian named Elita 1 and she was pregnant. When she landed she was injured and Ultraman Cosmos used his power to heal her and his powers turned me into a techno organic. I learned that my real dad, a bot named something Prime sent her off so we could live and boy did we. Those animals are mini Godzilla, named Junior, and a cybertronian dog, named Gearshift that can basically do anything. He taught me how to become any Ultra and summon any Kaiju. My mom gave me a key that she said was connected to and had the powers of the allspark though I don't know what that is.

As that is mentally said, Jack brushes his teeth and puts on his shoes and follows his pets downstairs.

June said, "Morning, Jack."

Morning, hey Nitro Zues how many reps you at now?" said Jack as he looks into the huge garage and sees a metal robot who has his legs over one of the high beams and is doing exercises.

Almost to 300,000. I'm going for a record." he said.

Jack said, "Good to know."

Nitro Zeus asked, "How long do you think it'll be before we find Optimus and his crew?"

I don't know but I heard from Perceptor. Cliff got hurt real bad. So some of the others pulled him out, before Prime's team could get to them. Morning Prowl, Barricade, Ironhide." said Jack as he looks over and sees a slender bot meditating in the corner, while Ironhide was punching a big metal slab as the police bot Barricade holds it steady.

Thought, you were at school, it's Thursday. Oh wait holiday forgot." said Barricade.

Ironhide said, "Everytime I look outside, my circuits sizzle. When are we going to start busting up Megatron and his henchmen?!"

Well, Knockout, Breakdown, Airachnid, or Dreadwing haven't came to Earth so we can't exactly know what they're doing, except thanks to Soundwave's twin Vibe, on the Nemesis." said Jack.

Prowl said, "Well, Prime will certainly be happy to see us again. I haven't seen him since Cybertron fell."

Yeah, well I better get to my job. said Jack as he gets on his bike.

Then a bot that has two blasters on his shoulders falls from the ceiling.

I don't get it, you already have enough money now. Why do you work at that crappy place?" he said with an accent.

Because Blitzwing, it gives me a since of responsibility and it gives me my own money I don't need to borrow." said Jack as he puts on his helmet.

By the way all the guys I have shown and will show will have their looks like I had them in my other transformers story

Blitzwing said, "Good point."

Wait Jack, do you have your kaiju carrier? said June as she walked into the garage.

Yeah mom, and my beacon in case I run into any cons. said Jack.

June smiles as she kisses his forehead.

Have a nice day. she said.

Jack smiles and rides down to town.

Elita you should be proud of the man you helped Ultimus become." said Prowl.

I already am." she said.

( FYI in some things Elita is one of Arcee's sisters but not in this one.)

Jack begins ride to K.O Burger.

As he got there he went in and got into uniform. As he prepares to get to the drive through window. A blue motorcycle comes in with a girl in a silver jumpsuit as 2 purple cars go by.

Take 5 Sadie. It said as the rider disappeared

A voice seemed to come out of the motorcycle as it said, "I can't belive Cliffjumper is gone

Did I hear someone say my name. Said a red car with horns on it as it rolled beside the motorcycle.

The motorcycle said, "Alright. Prove to me that you're really Cliffjumper!"

Well aren't you quite the conversationalist. He said.

The motorcycle said happily, "You've got his cocky tone of voice. So you really are Cliffjumper! Don't you dare scare me like that again! I thought you were done for when your life signal disappeared!"

Oh that was just me going to see an old friend. Likes to keep to himself. Oh time to shut up. Said Cliff as he sees Jack exit and he takes notice of the motorcycle.

I love you. He said as he walks over to it.

The motorcycle said, "I got to admit that this kid's very handsome."

Ha ha ha, Jack is that you?! Said Cliff.

Cliffjumper? Man how have you been I haven't seen you in years. Said Jack.

You've grown since the last time I saw you. This is Arcee. He said.

Arcee said to Jack gratefully, "Well, there's no point in hiding it anymore. Thanks for saving Cliff."

Well I didn't a friend of mine did. Said Jack.

Suddenly as they're talking they are show in the high beams of the 2 purple cars.

Cons! Hop in! Said Cliff as he opened his door for Jack.

Jack said as he got in, "Right!"

Arcee asked with a smirk, "Ready for some payback, Cliff?"

You know what they say, mess with Cliff - he started.

You get the horns. Him and Jack said.

Him and Arcee drive out and there fast.

The two cons give chase.

As they chase them Jack activates his distress beacon.

Back at his home.

The bots and cons were minding their own business until they hear an alarm.

Jack! Said Ironhide. He, Prowl and Barricade transform and race out of the garage.

On the highway,

Cliff and Arcee's little car chase leads to the highway until a yellow with black stripes, Urbana 500 comes on and crashes into them.

Thanks Bee! Said Cliff.

He and Arcee get off the highway and onto a overflow canal where they see a little 12 year old that goes to Jacks school named Rafael Esquivel.

Raf get out of the way. He said as he gets out of. Cliff and Arcee turn to the cons as get down there and transform.

They do the same.

You're going to get the horns big time. Said Cliff as he charges

One of the cons says to Cliffjumper with a confused look, "Hang on. Didn't we kill you the other day?"

You can never keep a good Cliffjumper down. Thanks to Perceptor and others ( he said looking at Jack) I'm back punching and kicking. He said as he tackles one down.

One of the cons asked his teammate, "Gary, why the hell do I have to die with you?!"

Before the other guy can answer Bumblebee gets off the bridge and lands right in front of him giving him a good punch to the face.

He takes a step and hears a crunch.

He looks down and sees he's crushed Rafs toy car.

" **Sorry about that** " he said in beeps but thanks to Jack living with Cybertronians he understood.

It's no problem... really. Said Raf.

Bumblebee left himself open as a con blasts him down and steps on his face.

Leave him alone! Said Raf.

The cons turn to Jack and Raf and point their guns at them.

Please. Said Raf.

Bad call. Said Jack.

One of the cons starts walking toward them and they run.

The cons then approach Bumblebee.

One of them said, "Well, at least we still get to kill one Autobot this week."

That's what you think! Said a voice as they turn around and see a black ( whatever truck Ironhide is.) coming at them. Alongside a brown police motorcycle. And a tricked out cop car.

The cons recognized the cop car.

One of them said, "Barricade! Thank God you're here! Help us kill this yellow Autobot, will you?"

No! He said as he transformed and tackles him off Bee.

The other looks back and sees a big green car coming at them.

Let's get out of here! He said as he transformed with the other following as they left.

Prowl, looked into the tube Jack and Raf were hiding in.

It's alright they're gone. He said,

Ironhide marches up to Cliffjumper pissed.

Ironhide asked, "What the hell were you thinking taking them on like that? You're supposed to be still recovering!"

Hey, you know me, just ask Jazz. He said.

Ironhide makes a few nods and mumbles as he was right.

And another thing what were you thinking about bringing Jack into battle?! Said Barricade.

You know what would happen if Megatrons forces found out you know what concerning you know who. He said.

Cliffjumper said, "He was bound to get involved sooner or later. Besides, I owe those bastards payback for almost killing me!"

Yes but did you stop to think what would happen to Jack. Now I'm taking him home because it's Thursday and he has school tomorrow. You can go talk to Optimus. Said Prowl as he transformed and Jack got on and put on a helmet.

Bumblebee, escort the young boy home. Said Ironhide gesturing to Raf.

Sup Bulkhead. He said.

See ya. Said Barricade as he followed Prowl.

Jack said to Prowl, "It's alright, Prowl. Cliff's right. I actually was going to get involved in the war sooner or later."

Yes but ahh never mind. Said Prowl.

Well it was nice seeing you Wrecker but I gotta get home. Said Ironhide as he follows.

We've got to tell Optimus. Said Bulkhead.

Couple of hours later.

And the cons would've been scrapped if we weren't distracted by the human. Said Arcee as she Cliff Bee and Bulkhead stood behind Optimus who was at the computer.

Human? Said Optimus.

Bumblebee puts up two fingers.

Arcee said with a smile, "But despite that, he was actually very nice."

Ratchet scolded Cliff, "Do you have any idea how much trouble you're in, Cliffjumper?! We thought you were dead when your life signal disappeared!"

Well sorry Hatchet. I was busy catching up with a old friend of mine. And then, bam! Cons start chasing us until we fight and a little kid saw us in action, then Prowl and Ironhide showed up with Barricade and finally Bulkhead showed up scaring them off. Said Cliffjumper

Cliffjumper you know this human boy? Optimus asked.

Cliffjumper said, "Know him? He and his friends saved me after those Cons bruised me up!"

And besides I'm an old family friend of his. Said Cliff as he raced into his room and brought back a picture.

It shows him kneeling in the background smiling as he Jazz Blitzwing and a yellow bot with a ponytail that made Optimus gasp.

Elita 1? He said as he saw his wife whom he thought perished.

Oh yeah she's still around and kicking but when she landed she was hurt but this guy ( he said as he points to a blue being in the background) healed her. She was pregnant and the child became techno organic part human and part cybertronian. She lived with a man named Jefferson Darby, who saved my tailpipe more times then I can count, and that kid was Jack. Said Cliff.

I'm a father? He said, then he begins to lose his footing before he takes a seat.

Bulkhead said, "Whoa. I did not see that coming."

Yeah that little guy saved my tailpipe some too. He has powers and he's only starting out. Oh and don't get me started on all the cons he lives with. He said with a laugh remembering funny times at that mansion.

Arcee said with a smirk, "Guess those Cons got tired of Megatron's leadership."

Yeah but someone talked them back into going to Cybertron and becoming spies lets see if I can remember them all. Uh, Knockout, Breakdown, Dreadwing, Skyquake, uh Soundwave and his twin brother Vibe, who is on the decepticon warship, and uh finally Airachnid. Said Cliff.

Arcee asked in shock, "Airachnid?!"

Yeah her, I mean it took some work but that kid managed to talk her out of being a con. And he was only 7. Said Cliff as he remembered being there.

You mean to tell me the same person who killed Tailgate is a spy?! She said.

Whoa chill Cee, Jacks one that believes in second chances, kid doesn't have a bad bone in his body and don't get me started on that bully Vincent. He said.

Arcee sighed and said, "I guess I'll need to have a chat with Airachnid the next time I see her. And what about Vincent?"

Well he's a red headed jerk that keeps messing with Jack because he thinks Jack wants the girl he wants. But from what I've seen earlier I think someone else caught his eye. Said Cliff looking at her.

Arcee asked, "It's me, isn't it?"

Duh. He said.

Nevertheless of the events, any human seen with us could be seen as our ally will put them in danger. Said Optimus.

The next day after school.

Jack walked past Miko Nakadai, a adrenaline jockey from Japan that moved here.

She was busy coloring Arcee and Cliffjumper into her notebook.

Jack sees Raf under a tree and walks over.

Jack asked, "What'cha doin, Raf?"

Just thinking. Said Raf as he meant what happened yesterday.

Dude, we have to keep this to ourselves. Said Jack.

As he said that Bumblebee pulled up and opened his door.

 **Get in Raf**. He beeped.

Oh great. Said Jack.

Raf hopped in.

And Bumblebee rushed off.

Cliffjumper pulled up right in front of him.

Cliffjumper said, "Hey, Jack. Want to go for a drive?"

Look Cliff I respect you and all but if my mom knew about me getting involved in this war. Said Jack as they moved to somewhere private.

Arcee followed with her hologram Sadie online.

Miko looked up and saw that they were gone and follow.

Cliff transformed as did Arcee when they entered an ally.

Cliff said, "Look, Jack. I know your mom doesn't want you involved. But it was bound to happen sooner or later."

Yeah but you remember the last time I got involved in one of your fights. Said Jack.

Don't remind me you were down for 4 days. Cliff said.

Arcee said, "Look, you don't have to stay at our base for long. Optimus just wants to meet you. Then we'll be back at your house before your mom even realizes that you're gone."

Dude what're you waiting for, go with! Said Miko as they turn to her.

Scrap they said as they hold their heads.

On the road.

We see Jack riding in Cliff while Miko rides on Arcee.

We're bringing her because? He said.

Rules. Said Arcee.

Meanwhile the 3 bots are heading for a mountain.

Let me guess, base is inside the mountain? Jack asked.

Arcee smirked and said, "You're gonna be surprised when you see the inside of it."

A part of the mountain opens up and shows a road as they drive into it.

They reach the main room of the base and let them off before transforming.

Hmph I've seen better. Said Jack.

Arcee said sheepishly, "Sorry it doesn't look like much."

Yo Jack, it's Jazz your mom's coming. Said Jazz as he spoke through Jacks phone.

Told ya. Said Jack.

Just as he said that a yellow car and a slicked out white car with racing blue and red stripes along with Ironhide, Prowl and Barricade.

They transform and the yellow car transformed and turned to a yellow and white femme taller than Ratchet but not taller than Optimus with a ponytail. ( Her animated series look)

Jackson Matthew Darby. She said.

Look mom, I told them but they didn't listen. He said.

Arcee said, "It was all Cliffjumper's idea!"

How'd you find out anyway? He said.

Soundwave keeps track of me, when my phones signal got lost from being in here, well here's what happened. Said Jack as he gestures to them.

They here big footsteps being made as Optimus walks toward them.

Question: if you guys are robots who made you? Said Raf.

Puh-lease. Said Ratchet

Optimus said with a smile, "It is good to finally meet you, Jack Darby."

So you're my dad? Rodimus said you had flames on you. Guess new truck form. Said Jack.

So my old friend is here, seems many autobots are here on Earth. But Rafael we are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, but you may call us autobots. Said Optimus.

Barricade said nervously, "I hope you don't mind me being here. Especially after what that fuck Starscream and those Vehicons tried to do to Cliffjumper."

It's good to see that some decepticons are capable of change. Said Optimus as he smiles.

So dad If you're here then I'm guessing Starscream and Megatron aren't far behind? Said Jack as he said Starscreams name with pure venom in his voice.

Bulkhead said, "Well, we know Starscream's here. We don't know if Megatron showed up yet."

We haven't heard from him in sometime but if his return in imminent, I fear what will happen to Earth. Said Optimus.

It's got to be something big and nasty because I remember seeing Dark energon before my lights went out, thankfully this guys key saved me or I might be a undead terrorcon right now. Said Cliff.

Whoa. Said Miko.

Jack reaches into his shirt and pulls out a key attached to a necklace

Raf said, "That's a nice key, Jack."

That's no mere key, Rafael. That's the allspark key. It has powers and abilities we do not yet understand, I gave it to Elita when she left Cybertron. I am glad it's been kept in safe hands. Said Optimus.

Ratchet said, "That must be how Jack got the Dark Energon out of Cliffjumper."

Yeah now I imagine you didn't just bring us here for chit chat. If you brought them then you're afraid the cons will be coming looking for them if they see them with us. Said Jack.

Bulkhead said, "Well, we know that you're safe. Raf and Miko? Not so much."

Hmm you're natural autobots meets human thing. Said Jack.

Optimus said, "Jack, I would also like to thank you for helping Cliffjumper. When his life signal disappeared, we feared the worst."

Well I was taught that I should help any who needs it. Said Jack as he looks at his mother.

Elita your just as beautiful as the day I lost you. Said Optimus as he holds her.

Elita looked into Optimus' eyes and said, "I'm sorry that I worried you, my love."

Okay before you two get all lovey dovey, I have to know. What happens now? I mean you know I'll keep coming here now. But what about them? Said Jack as he points to Miko and Raf.

Miko said excitedly, "I call dibs on Bulkhead!"

Bumblebee looks at Raf and makes some beeps.

Oh your voice box is still broken, I'll call Perceptor later and have him send a replacement. Said Jack.

Raf said, "Bee said he'll watch over me."

Arcee said, "Jack, I'll drive you home. It's the least I can do to thank you for saving Cliffjumper."

All right. Said Jack not minding.

Well it's time to go. Said June as she changes to car mode.

She leaves followed by the others.

Jack was riding on Arcee.

Arcee said, "Jack, we might have a problem."

Jack asked, "What's that?"

Arcee admitted sheepishly, "I don't exactly know where your house is."

Just follow us, dog. Said Jazz.

Cliffjumper said, "Don't forget about me!"

Arcee follows them to the mansion and June glows as she turns back to human.

Ahh, 9 billion! Yes new record! Said Nitro as he comes down from the ceiling.

Jack said, "Nitro, I'd like you to meet my new friend. This is Arcee."

Jack gestured to Arcee, who said, "Nice to meet you."

Ah another bot well whatever nice to meet ya. Said Nitro.

Arcee said amazed, "This is a really nice house."

Yeah and this is just the garage unfortunately you guys are to big to fit inside. It's also an elevator that leads to the base/training center. Said Jack.

Yeah the tech heads didn't want us getting rusty so they built us it. Said Nitro.

Well night. Said Jack as he goes inside.

Arcee asked to herself, "Does Jack really have feelings for me?"

Well maybe but it'll build. Trust me. Said Cliff.

Elita are you sure it's cool for Jack to be back in the war I mean you do remember what happened the last time he got into a bot and con tango, right? Said Jazz.

Elita said, "As long as he doesn't get hurt this time."

Hmm. Said Jazz as he nods.

The next day.

Jack woke up and ate breakfast and walked into the garage and saw Arcee and Cliff in vehicle mode.

Ready? Said Cliff as he opened his door.

Yeah. Said Jack.

He hears whimpering behind him and sees Junior and Gearshift.

Wanna come along? He asked his pets.

Arcee cooed, "Aw! Who are these little guys?"

My pets. My step dad worked with monsters too. And Gearshift here is a cybertronian helper bot. Said Jack as he lets them in Cliff.

Let's go. Said Ironhide as he opens the garage door.

Cliff asked, "Wanna come, Nitro?"

Hell yeah he said getting ready.

Wait, wait, wait, remember what happened last time you transformed in the garage? Said Jack.

Yeah yeah. Said Nitro as he walks outside and transforms

Ironhide asked, "Everyone ready?"

Cliff rushes out.

Eat my dust. He said.

Prowl said racing out, "Cliffjumper, slow down before you hit someone!"

Aww. Said Cliff.

The group races to the base.

And Cliffjumper is the winner! Said Cliff.

Barricade transformed and said while panting, "You just got a head start!"

Whatever. Said Cliff.

Jack walks up to the little arena and sits on the couch and turns on the Tv.

Junior and Gearshift lie down beside him.

Arcee transformed and said with a smile, "Those two look cute when they're sleeping."

Yeah? Try and see them when they're hyper. Said Jack.

Ratchet walks in.

What in the name of the allspark is that? He said as he looks to Junior.

A little Godzilla. Said Jack.

It's so weird. Said Ratchet as he goes to poke at Junior

Careful. Said Jack as Junior growls and snaps at Ratchets hand.

He's like that with strangers. Said Jack as he calmed down the reptile.

Ratchet said to Junior, "Take it easy. I'm not going to harm you."

Miko and Raf show up with Bee and Bulkhead.

So Bumblebee, did Perceptor install your new voice box in okay? Said Jack.

Ratchet said, "I think we should check if he did. Bumblebee, how was driving Rafael?"

Oh he doesn't drive he rides in the passenger seat. Said Bee.

Cliffjumper said with a smile, "Alright! Looks like Perceptor got Bee his voice back!"

Bee smiles.

An alarm goes off.

Autobots prepare to - said Optimus as he looks down to see Miko and Raf.

Roll out? Said Arcee.

Remain here. Ratchet you'll come with me. Arcee we'll be outside communications range for some time, so I'm putting you in charge. Said Optimus.

Dude, you're biggest. You should be the boss. Said Miko looking up to Bulk.

Um, he never picks me. Said Bulkhead.

Optimus, with all due respect, playing bodyguard's one thing. Babysittings another. Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war. Arcee said.

My pistons may be rusty, but my hearing is sharp as ever. Said the doctor.

For the moment, it's only reconnaissance. Said Optimus.

Then why do I hear an edge in your voice, she said.

Arcee, much has changed in the last 24 hours, and we all need to adapt. Ratchet, bridge us out. Said Optimus.

He and the medic walk through the opened groundbridge

Arcee said, "Jack, we need to talk about something."

Jack said, "I'm all ears."

Arcee said, "Cliff said that you might have feelings for me. Is that true?"

At this, Cliffjumper whistled innocently.

Jack blushed and could think of any words to say.

Arcee laughed and said, "Relax, Jack. I feel the same towards you as well."

Jack blushed even more.

Look Cee before you make the kid faint how's about we change the subject? Said Jazz.

Cliffjumper said with a growl, "Why don't we talk about the fact that I'M GONNA KILL STARSCREAM FOR WHAT HE NEARLY DID TO ME?!"

Get in line. Jack growled

Bulkhead snarled, "I'm gonna enjoy tearing his head off!"

He then punched one of Ratchet's equipment in anger.

Ironhide scolded, "Bulky! Ratchet needed that!"

What do you have against ol ' Screamer any way? Asked Cliffjumper.

It's because of him that my human dad is dead. Said Jack.

'Ol Wolf stopped howling? Said Cliff as he takes a few steps back hearing that news.

Arcee screamed in anger, "STARSCREAM DID WHAT?!"

That's why I am going to be the one who snuffs his spark. Said Jack with anger. Junior and Gearshift start whimpering in fear because of all the rage going on.

Cliffjumper said in anger, "I'll help you with that. Starscream just made this personal now!"

Um can you guys calm down? You're scaring them. Said Raf pointing to Jacks pets.

Sorry guys. Said Jack as he pets their heads.

Barricade said, "Now I'm really glad I left Megatron!"

I'm going on patrol who's coming? Said Arcee.

Bumblebee said, "I'll go. Anyone else want to come?"

Everyone but Bulkhead raises their hand.

Bulkhead you're in charge. Said Arcee as they leave.

Bulkhead asked, "What?! But I'll need someone to help me watch them in case Miko tries to run off!"

Me, what makes you think I'd she said before Jack interrupted her.

Miko we can already tell you'd sneak off when they'd go somewhere. Said Jack.

Miko huffed and crossed her arms.

Bulkhead groans

So what's on the activities list? He said before they heard a loud feedback screech.

What about band practice? Said Miko as she pulled out her electric guitar she brought with her.

But we're not a band. Said Raf.

Why so antisocial? Come on, Raf. You play anything? She asked.

Um, Keyboard? He said holding up his laptop.

Laptops and samples. Good. Jack? She said turning to him.

Um I sometimes dabble on the harmonica. He said.

Bulkhead said, "Just as long as you three stay put. I've got my eye on you."

I don't do country. She said.

Bulkhead, percussion. Well go for big industrial sound. D.I.Y - were a band. You just gotta learn the songs. This opens a ballad - " My fist, your face." She said as she started playing her electric guitar very loud. Bulkhead Jack Raf and the pets cover their ears because it's so loud. Suddenly green lights starts flashing.

Uh oh, Fowler quick hide! Said Bulkhead.

The pets hide off in the corner but Miko, Jack and Raf hide behind Bulkheads foot.

Bulkhead said as Fowler came in, "Morning, Fowler. How's your day been so far?"

Oh could be better, except for the part where there's a steaming hole in Nebraska. Now I don't know what language you speak on your planet but that is not what the word "handle" means in English, so you tell Prime.. said the agent as he takes notice of the cord going behind his foot and to a speaker.

Since when are you bots electric? He asked.

The trio behind Bulk walks out.

Hey, how's it going? Said Jack.

Contact with civilians! Team prime has really gone off book this time. Said Fowler

Bulkhead said, "Well, one of these civilians is Eilita One and Optimus' son!"

Jack said, "It's true!"

Well then there's these two. Come on, I'm taking you into federal custody. It's for your own protection. Said Fowler as he takes the stairs down.

We're protecting them. Said Bulkhead as he stomps his foot.

Fowler said with a sigh, "Look, you really don't want to test me right now. They're not even supposed to be here!"

And you might wanna explain that to my superiors at the pentagon. Said Fowler as he goes for a phone.

Done use that it's... out of order. Said Bulkhead as he accidentally breaks it with his giant finger.

This isn't over lead foot not by a long shot said the agent as he goes back up the elevator to his helicopter.

Bulkhead said, "Optimus isn't going to like this!"

Not long after the base got a distress signal from fowler and Raf used his hacking skills to find Fowlers location but when Bulkhead bridged there he found the Nemesis.

Oh Fowler you really got yourself in it now. He said.

So what's the plan? Said Miko.

Miko? Get down. Said Bulkhead as he sees a con near her.

The Con asked, "What's going on here?"

Oh scrap. Said Bulkhead.

He charges and tackles the con. The two clash as Bulkhead gets Miko away.

Miko look away

But.

Look away! Said Bulkhead.

He rams his hand into the cons chest and pulls out his spark.

Wow. She said with amazement.

Bulkhead asked, "You're not disgusted?"

I'm an adrenaline junkie, stuff like that is awesome. Said Miko.

Bulkhead picks her up and gets her behind a rock.

Where's the team already?! Said Bulkhead.

A groundbridge opens but Jack his pets and Raf walk out.

Though Raf is a little groggy.

Jack asked, "Miko, what the fuck were you thinking?!"

That this is awesome. She said.

The cons spot Raf and Jack.

Oh scrap said Jack as he pushes Raf out of the way and behind a rock.

Bulkhead said, "Time for you Cons to get a knuckle sandwich!"

Wait Bulk let me call up some help. Said Jack as he walks over to Gearshift and he opens up a carrier.

He pulls out a little toy of a robot that looks like it has a third hand attached to his head.

Galactron yes. Said Jack.

Raf asked, "Galactron?"

You'll see.

Jack glows gold as the aura carries to the toy.

He throws it in the air and it grows.

The machine makes a sound as it raises its arms.

Okay that's cool. Said Bulkhead.

The mechanical Kaiju raises its left arm and fires on the cons.

One of the Vehicons asked, "What the frag is that thing?!"

Retreat! Said one as they go back to the ship for cover.

Jack pulls out a scanner object.

X I know it's been years but ready to unite? He said.

Miko asked, "Who's X?"

Hai, Ikuze Jack. Said the object.

Jack puts his hand on the top of it and a figure glows as a doll is ejected out of the now X shaped object.

 **Now uniting with Ultraman X**. Said the object in a female voice a Jack put the figure on top of the object,

X! Said Jack as he's surrounded by light.

 **X, united**! Said the object as a figure in a silver body with a blue X on his chest lands beside Galactron.

A Vehicon said, "Kill that freak!"

X raises his arms and forms a shield.

A Vehicon snuck behind him and kicked him in the back.

It said, "How'd you like that?!"

It got a sword object through the chest as Galactron shifted its left arm to the sword and jabbed it right through him.

Bulkhead lets go. Said Jack as his voice came out of the Optimus sized hero.

Bulkhead shakes himself out of his stupor as he transformed and goes past them and onto the side of the mountain and makes it on the Nemesis.

Bulkhead said, "Fowler's gotta be here somewhere!"

X and Galactron leap onto the ship beside him just as he shoots a cons head off.

He looks down and sees only Raf with Jacks pets.

Where's Miko?! THe bot said.

There's a knocking sound in him as he opens his chest up and Miko comes out taking big breaths of air.

Miko? He said.

I heaved on your floor mats. Sorry. She said,

Bulkhead helps put her down.

Remind me never to do that again. She said on the ground

Bulkhead scolded, "You shouldn't even be here in the first place!"

Just as said that the cons charged.

X thinking quick grabbed a dish off the ship and flung it like a frisbee and it flew and took em down.

Raf complimented, "Nice throw!"

Raf stay there with Junior and Gearshift! We'll be back! Said X.

Raf said, "Don't worry! I'll make sure Miko doesn't go anywhere!"

Um she's up here dude. Said Jack.

Oh right sorry! Said Raf.

X nods to Bulkhead who holds Miko as they hop into the ship.

Bulkhead said, "Miko, try not to get yourself in any more trouble this time!"

Not gonna make any promises. She said.

Um lets split up. We can find fowler faster. Said Jack as they came to a 2 way hallway

Bulkhead said, "Right!"

X and Galactron go to the left Miko and Bulkhead go to the right.

As Jack and the machine patrol the halls they eventually find 3 cons holding Raf Junior and Gearshift just as he goes to help 2 more pop behind him and they each jab electro prods into their necks knocking him and the machine out.

Take them to the brig, commander Starscream is there with the other human. Said One con as they pick up the two unconscious beings by their arms.

Hey how about you pick on someone your own size. Said a Red car with orange flames on it as it transforms into Rodimus Prime. The prime speeds in and takes down the cons.

One Vehicon asked, "Rodimus Prime?! How the hell did you find us?!"

It's called behind a good friend. Said the flaming Prime as he give some the last con a uppercut knocking his head off.

Rodimus? Said Jack as he came too.

If you wanted me to visit, next time ask. Said the prime.

Just as he helped Jack up.

Arcee, Bumblebee and the others showed up.

Arcee said worried, "Jack! Are you alright?!"

I've been better. Said Jack then he leans on Rodimus as his blue X starts flashing red.

Arcee said with a relieved smile, "I'm so glad you're alright!"

He is now. Said Rodimus.

Few minutes later after an intense fight that Jack Miko and Raf watched.

The bots shot up the cons in a room.

Stay here. Said Arcee as she looked to Jack and the others.

Jack breaths before changing back to himself.

Jack said, "I am so exhausted!"

Galactron return. Said Jack.

The bot glows gold before turning into a ball of light before entering Jack.

Stay here and rest we'll be back. And I mean it. Said Rodimus as he looks at Miko.

He and the others leave.

Raf asked, "Hear that Miko? Don't go anywhere!"

She huffs.

The door closes.

Dudes that was intense. She said.

Intense?! It's because of you that we're in this scrap! What were you thing?! Said Jack as he leans on the wall.

Raf said, "Scratch that! Were you even thinking at all?!"

As they were yelling Gearshift barked and pointed at a computer.

Jack turns and looks at it.

Raf think you can download it? Said Jack.

As they were yelling Gearshift barked and pointed at a computer.

Jack turns and looks at it.

Raf think you can download it? Said Jack as he talks about the math on the screen,

Raf said, "Just watch me."

Just as he pulled out a thumb drive a con walked in and saw them.

Junior atomic blast! Said Jack.

The Vehicon said, "Hey! Get the fuck away from there right now!"

Jacks right arm turns metal as it changes into a blaster and shot it in the face just as Juniors back spines glowed blue and he breathed blue fire.

Jack said, "Raf! Are you almost done?!"

Um question, where's the plug in?! Said the 12 year old.

Oh by the allspark! Miko take a picture! Said Jack.

Good idea. Said Miko but she took a picture of the con he and his pet were attacking.

Miko then said, "Okay. Now I'll take that picture!"

She takes a picture of the screen.

Then the groups raced out of the room.

Jack said, "FYI, I'm still going to help Optimus in this war!"

Heads up kid! Said Cliff as he leaps over and kills the con chasing them.

I thought I said stay put! Said Rodimus.

Gripe later! Drive now! Said Jack as he got into Rodimus,

Bumblebee opened his doors for Miko and Raf.

I like pie. Can we stop for pie? Said Fowler as he was zonked out of his head by Starscreams interrogation.

You found fowler, sweet! Said Miko.

Cliffjumper said, "Starscream's gone too far this time!"

Let's get out of here! Said Rodimus.

They all race out of the Nemesis and back to base.

Arcee said, "Jack, I understand if you want to back out of our war because of this."

Jack said, "Hell no! I'm not leaving you guys because of one incident. I want to stay and I want to fight Megatron and his forces!"

Optimus smiles and so does Elita.

You always never could stand back as others were being hurt. Speaking of hurt. Ratchet what happened to you? Said Elita as she takes notice of his messed up arm in a metal cast.

We engaged a numerous horde of cybertronian undead. Said Ratchet.

Cliffjumper shuddered and said, "If Jack hadn't saved me, I would've ended up just like those fragging zombies!"

Zombies? You fought zombies and I missed it?! Said Miko.

Bulkhead you exercised poor judgment allowing the humans to accompany you. Said Optimus.

Miko said, "It's my fault, Optimus. I was the one who wanted to help Bulk get Fowler out of there."

But hey, recon! She said as she shows a picture of the math on the computer.

Ratchet, take a look, it could let us know more about what Megatron is planning. Said Optimus.

Megatron's back. That's really bad news, right? Said Jack.

Ratchet leans down to see her phone.

I don't understand. He said.

Miko looks back at he phone and it shows the picture of the con that tried to waste them.

Miko said, "What the? I swore I took that other picture!"

Jack pokes the phone sending it to the picture.

You accidentally changed it. Can I go home now it's getting late and I'm exhausted. Said Jack.

Ratchet said, "Alright. Get plenty of rest. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

I don't like the way he said that do you. Asked Jack as he hops into Cliffjumper.

Cliffjumper said, "Well, he and Optimus did fight a horde of zombies."

As they rush the kids home.

Meanwhile on the Nemesis in space.

Please Lord Megatron I meant no - said Starscream before the big bot slapped him sending back a little.

I ordered you to await my command! He said as he hits scream again knocking him onto his chest.

Instead, your mindless agenda resulted in the disabling of my ship and the delay of my plans! Said Megatron. He begins walked toward the downed con who starts crawling back wards as he gets on his back.

My intentions were pure, master. I only wanted you to be rid of Optimus. Said Starscream before Megatron plants his left foot on him.

Megatron said, "The next time I give you an order, you follow it! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

And another thing no one rids me of Optimus Prime but me! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! He said as he picks up the flyer by the throat and holds him in front of his face.

Starscream squeaked, "Yes, master!"

Megatron dropped Starscream and said, "Good."

Soundwave makes a beeping sound before showing an array of satellites.

Megatron said, "Excellent work, Soundwave. Unlike Starscream, you never disappoint me!"

Soundwave puts a smiley face on his visor before making a face blowing a raspberry at Starscream.

He's never going to suspect me as a traitor, me Vibe. Boy am I glad me and Soundwave look alike." He thought

Megatron said, "That battle with my Dark Energon forces against Prime and his medic was just a field test. These satellites will be the true awakening of my army!"

Unknown to him as he speaks Soundwave/Vibe records him.

First Soundwave I'll have you uplink yourself to the Radio Satellite Arrays and then have them pinpoint to Cybertron where in there I'll send over the chunk of dark energon I acquired and send it to raise my army. Said Megatron

Soundwave/Vibe nods.

The next day.

Jack wakes up.

He said, "I needed that rest."

He walks downstairs and makes himself 2 egg and cheese sandwiches as he walks into the garage.

Jack greeted, "Morning, guys."

Morning said the bots and cons

Jack said, "Hope everyone slept well."

Yep. They said.

Ironhide said, "I had a dream where I killed several Vehicons."

A computer dropped down from the wall.

Hey it's Vibe what's he got? Said Nitro.

Jazz puts Jack on his shoulder to see.

( FYI people these guys have the looks I gave them in my other story in case you didn't know)

They see the video Vibe sent.

Prowl copied it onto a flash drive

Prowl said, "Now we know what Megatron's up to."

Let's get this to your dad. Said Jazz as he transforms and lets Jack in.

Barricade said to Cliffjumper, "Try not to make this a race this time."

Fine. Said Cliff,

He and the others transform and drive or in Blitzwings case roll because of his tank form to the base.

Jack said, "If Megatron think he can raise a Terrorcon army from the dead, he's got another thing coming!"

He said this after Prowl showed them the video.

So what's the plan boss? Said Jazz as he looked to Prime.

Optimus said, "Megatron must be stopped. No matter the cost!"

Dad if I may? Jack asked.

Optimus said, "Go ahead, son."

Well we know he has the space bridge. So maybe we should try to stop his forces there and we know what array they're going to use so maybe we can send Raf over to it and have him back it to stop it from pinpointing Cybertron. Said Jack.

Optimus said, "An excellent plan, Jack."

but Optimus, the groundbridge has limited range, stretched out that far its energy could snap sending you all scattered throughout the stars. Said Ratchet.

It's a risk we're going to have to take, old friend. Said Optimus.

Arcee said, "It's better then being overrun by undead Terrorcons."

Okay first we go to the space bridge, then we bridge Raf over to the array in Texas. Said Jack.

Raf asked, "Anyone want to go with me?"

I'll go. Said Miko.

Junior and Gearshift make a sound as they nudge him.

There's your team. Okay people it's time to suit up and hero up! Said Jack.

Bumblebee said, "Nice rallying cry."

Really? I've got tons. Said Jack.

But uh don't you need air to breath and ain't space a little cold for you? Asked Bulkhead.

You think this is my first time going to space? Said Jack.

Armor began covering him until he looked like a cross between one of the guardian knights and the guyver zoanoid

Bulkhead said, "Well, looks like we're all ready."

Autobots prepare to roll out, sound off! Said Jack.

Bulkhead declared, "Bulkhead, ready to wreck!"

Bumblebee, ready to sting. He said.

Nitro Zeus, ready to kick it! He said.

Barricade declared, "Barricade, ready to punish!"

Jazz, ready to shine. Said the slick bot as he twirled his nunchucks

Ironhide said readying his cannons, "Ironhide, ready to blast!"

Cliffjumper, ready to hop. Said the red car bot.

Prowl said getting out his shurikens, "Prowl, ready for combat!"

Arcee ready to strike. Said the motorcycle bot.

Blitzwing changes to his hothead face.

Blitzwing, ready to crush some decepticon heads. The triple changer said.

Rodimus said, "Rodimus Prime, preparing to engage!"

Autobots and decepticons, lets rev it up! Said Jack as he activates his jets.

Ratchet activates the groundbridge.

Ratchet said with a smile, "That was an amazing roll call, Jack!"

Thanks. He said.

The drive/fly into the bridge.

Kick it into overdrive, shift into turbo! He said as they go faster.

Cliffjumper laughed and said, "Nice Power Rangers reference!"

Hey it maybe fake but they have great rallying cries. Said Jack.

As they exit the bridge.

Autobots and cons, transform and gravitize. Said Optimus as they go onto the bridge as electricity goes from their feet to the bridge planting them on.

Bulkhead nearly falls before saving himself.

Don't look down, or up, or left. He said.

Blitzwing switched to his crazy face and said, "Remember, kids! In space, no one can hear you scream!"

On the Nemesis.

Megatron laughs.

Optimus Prime, never disappoints. Unlike you Starscream. Said Megatron

Starscream just grumbled.

No need for concern, master. Soundwave is locking on to cybertron's coordinates... per my instructions. Said his second in command.

Megatron looks back to prime.

Well what're they waiting for? Said Arcee.

Optimus zooms in onto the flight deck.

That's why. The decepticons have sustained serious damage to their interstellar navigation system. That's why they're using the dish array in Texas. He said.

Hey that's my handiwork. Said Jack as he remembered he tore that dish off when they went to rescue fowler.

Jazz asked, "But that gives us an advantage, right?"

Yeah until Vibe has to stop Raf from stoping him. And judging from the things where this thing has been moving I'd say Rafs begun. Said Jack.

Now Raf, Vibe is going to try to stop you per his cover, you've got to download the schematics for the space bridge so we can shut it down. Said Jack.

Raf said, "Right!"

Nearby, Vibe thought to himself, "I really am sorry, Raf."

As Raf downloaded the schematics and started messing with the bridge, Vibe eventually reached in with one of his tentacle things and stopped Raf and took the ax in the room and cut a wire leaving the dishes locked onto Cybertron.

On the nemesis.

Now Starscream? Said Megatron.

Starscream said, "Whatever Soundwave did worked! The dishes are completely locked on to Cybertron!"

Finally. Activate the bridge. Said Megatron.

Starscream did so.

Meanwhile on the bridge.

The bots and cons were engaging battle with the seekers Megatron sent down.

It's time to kick it to the next level. Said Jack as he pulls out a blue ring with a handle.

He's covered in light.

Ultraman. He said as he pulled a card with ultraman on it and put in through the ring.

 **Ultraman!** it said as said Ultra appeared beside him on his left.

Blitzwing, in his icy face, fired ice beams from his cannons at the seekers.

He then said, "Chill out, my former comrades."

Tiga. Said Jack as he pulled a card with Tiga on it and put it through the ring.

 **Ultraman Tiga**. It said as the Ultra was summoned beside him

I'm borrowing the power of your lights. He said as he points the device up.

 **Fusion up! Ultraman Orb! Specium Zeperion**! It said as the two ultras merged with him and a new Ultra stood in his place.

I am Ultraman Orb, I strike at darkness and evil! He said as he took a pose.

Ironhide said while firing his cannons at many seekers, "Eat my cannons, scumbags!"

Jack brings him arms like a L before bringing them together in a + style as he blasted a handful of cons

Cliffjumper punched a Vehicon through the chest while saying, "That'll teach you to try and kill me, motherfuckers!"

They heard **Burnmite** as they leap out of the way as Jack in a new form leaps past them.

I'm burning crimson red! He said as he has flames around as he charges

Blitzwing switched to his hothead face and said, "Save some for me!"

The triple changer then fired flames at the Seekers.

Jack begin punching cons left and right before taking to the sky.

 **Stobium dynamite**! He says as he flies into the middle of a bunch of them and makes an explosion.

 **Hurricane slash**! Was heard as he exits in a new form and lands holding a trident like lance

Arcee asked, "What's that form called?"

You heard, Hurricane Slash. Said Jack as he rushes in.

He pumps the handle 3 times before giving the button a push and the trident part extends.

 **Trident slash**! He says as he flies through a pack of cons twirling the weapon before he gets on the other side the his cons fall to pieces

Bulkhead asked, "Where can I get one of those?"

 **Thunder breaster** was heard as he changed to another form and begins thrashing cons left and right.

Prowl said while throwing shurikens at Seekers, "This isn't even a challenge."

Duck! Said Rodimus as they all get down.

Jack formed a ring of blue and red/black light and lightning formed in between his arms as he forms a + and blasted the remaining cons.

Cliffjumper said, "If that's the best Megatron can throw at us, we've got this in the bag!"

Jazz groaned and asked, "Man, why'd you have to go and say that?"

As he said that Megatron appeared on the flight deck with a humongous junk of dark energon an he flings it into the portal.

Blitzwing switched to his Icy face and froze Megatron's feet.

He said to Optimus, "Optimus, I would suggest hitting Megatron now while his feet are frozen!"

Megatron breaks out of them and glows purple

Arise my legions! He shouted.

Bumblebee said, "I don't think we'll be able to fight so many Terrorcons!"

Optimus I'm registering a rapidly expanding mass in their space bridge vortex, one with a peculiar energy signature. Said Ratchet as he stood beside Elita as Raf, Miko the pets and the wounded agent fowler stood at the base looking at the screen showing many purple blips coming from Cybertron.

Dark energon. Ratchet, we must destroy the space bridge. There's enough live energon coursing through it to achieve detonation, but we lack the firepower to ignite it. Said Optimus.

If I knew how the space bridge was engineered, I might find a technical way to accomplishing that feat. Said Ratchet

Ironhide said, "I don't think my cannons will be enough to destroy that space bridge."

Um would schematics help? Said Raf pulling out his flash drive.

Optimus, I must say the space bridge is our sole hope of ever returning to Cybertron. Are you certain it's destruction is the only option? Asked Ratchet.

Rodimus asked, "Would you rather have a legion of undead Terrorcons kill us instead?"

I'm afraid so, old friend. Said Optimus.

Then by all means, let us light our darkest hour. Said Ratchet.

Everyone, take your positions and follow Ratchet's lead while I make my stand. Said Optimus as he turned to Megatron.

Megatron sneered, "After I kill you, Optimus, those traitors Barricade, Blitzwing, and Nitro Zeus will be next!"

I'm not going anywhere. Said Jack

He's engulfed in light,

We see him in a black suit.

Seven. He said as he puts the ultraseven card through the scanner.

 **Ultraseven** it said as seven appears beside him.

Ace. He said putting the ultraman ace card through it.

 **Ultraman Ace**.

He points it up.

 **Fusion up! Ultraman Orb: Ace Slugger**.

Jack appears in a new slick form

I slice and tear apart the darkness with the light. He said as he puts his crescent shaped blade on his shoulder.

Megatron said to Optimus, "Why throw away your life so recklessly?"

Optimus said, "That's a question you should be asking yourself, Megatron."

And who might you be mystery warrior? Asked Megatron as he turned to Jack

Jack said, "I don't think we've met in person, Megatron. I'm the guy who's gonna fucking kick your ass!"

" Kick my ass?" That's funny. Said Megatron.

Jack said, "It's not gonna be so funny once I actually do it!"

Ha! I don't know who you are and I don't care. Why not run along and let the true warriors do battle boy. Taunted Megatron.

Optimus said, "This boy is my son! Jack, would you like to assist me in fighting Megatron?"

Son?! Optimus, what have you been up to? Said Megatron

Jack said, "I think that's enough talk!"

Jack strikes a pose with his blade.

And for the record, you can call me Ultimus Prime, son of Optimus Prime and Elita 1! Said Jack

Megatron sneered, "In a moment, you'll be nothing but a smoldering pile of ash!"

He then fired his fusion cannon.

Wide Shot! Said Jack as he makes his arms into a L and intercepts the blasts with his own.

Optimus fired his own blasts at Megatron.

Megatron gets hit in the face making him lose his concentration and Jacks blast breaks through and sends him sliding back a few meters

Megatron said, "You're only delaying the inevitable. My undead army is approaching even as we speak!"

We hold no illusions of battling your army, Megatron. But perhaps we can stop them by removing their head. Said Optimus.

Megatron laughed and said, "You're the only one who's going to lose your head, Prime!"

Your open! Said Jack as he makes a downward slash with his blade

Megatron blocked it.

Megatron said, "Foolish child! Thinking you can take on the Leader of the Decepticons!"

It's called a distraction. He said as Megatron turns his head and gets hit by Optimus who brings his hands together and slams them up into Megatrons chin.

Nitro Zeus, "Yeah! Go, Optimus!"

Megatron growls before striking Jack in the chest with his cannon.

As Jack lies on the ground his color timer begins to beep.

Megatron asked, "Any last words, fool?"

Yes, please brush your teeth! Said Jack

Megatron said, "Very well then!"

He aimed his fusion cannon at Jack's head.

Hey your ships leaving. Said Jack as he points

Megatron lowers his fusion cannon and asked, "My ship?"

He turns and sees the nemesis flying away from the bridge giving Jack enough time to spin before Optimus helped him up.

Barricade said, "And that's another reason why I left Megatron."

Starscream where are you going?! Said the decepticon leader.

We'd never make it, master. Don't be a fool! take flight and retreat! Said the flyer.

Megatron growls and flies to the center of his bridge.

Optimus, the ground bridge is ready and waiting. The bridge is about to blow. Said Elita.

Everyone jump! Said Optimus as he picks up Jack bridal style and leaps to the open bridge the others follow suit.

Ironhide looked at Megatron and said, "Hasta La Vista, Megatron!"

He then fired his cannons at Megatron before jumping into the ground bridge.

Megatron growls as it closes before he looks to his army behind the bridge.

My legions. He said before he took notice of the explosions happening in the ring.

No! He growled before flying to it and reaching his hand out and just as one of the terrorcons hands and his touch it explodes. And it releases a humongous blast wave.

Decepticons, it is with deep sorrow that I note for the log megatron's spark has been extinguished. All hail Starscream. Said the second in command as he smiles.

Back at base. Everyone waits for everyone to come through the groundbridge

Ironhide came through and asked, "Is that everyone?"

Optimus comes through last holding Jack in his arms as he lies lifeless.

Arcee said crying, "JACK, NO!

Cliffjumper said, "Jack died a hero, Arcee."

Miko said sobbing, "We'll never forget his sacrifice!"

Jack turns to them slowly.

Hey cut a guy some slack. I'm trying to sleep here. He groaned.

Miko sobbed, "I can still hear his voice."

Raf said, "Miko, Jack's still alive. He was just sleeping!"

Miko said happily, "Yay! Jack's not dead!"

Jack glows before he appears back in his human form on the couch.

5 forms as Orb, that's a record. He said.

Gave us quite a scare there kid. Said Rodimus.

Hey give me a break I haven't had to fight since I was like 8 or 10. Said Jack.

I doubt Megatron survived groundzero. Said Ironhide.

Miko and Raf look at each other.

So is this where we say goodbye and forget we ever saw you? She asked,

Everyone looked at each other,

Now why are Earth would we do that? Said Jazz.

Besides who'd wanna lose friends like you. Said Rodimus.

Barricade said, "Besides, you two played your part today. So you're just as important to Team Prime like the rest of us."

Jack nods in agreement.

 **And so this week has changed so much. Cliffjumper still alive and kicking. New bots and cons joined team prime. Optimus was reunited with his beloved Sparkmate and his new son. Jack showed off and stood up to Megatron and got himself a girlfriend. He made new friends with Rafael and Miko. Megatron is now possibly dead.**

 **The only question is: what happens next? Tune in next time on The Rise of the Son of Prime**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey their folks coming at you with another thing of The Son of Prime.**

It's been a few days since the space bridge incident.

On the Nemesis. Starscream watches the "demise" of Megatron again.

Such a shame. But I applaud you, Megatron. You certainly made a grand exit. Said the would be conqueror.

Soundwave/Vibe makes beeping sounds as he approaches.

Ah, Soundwave. Cue the audio/visual. I wish to address the troops. Said Starscream

Vibe nods and thinks to himself, "That's right, Starscream. Enjoy your moment of triumph. It's not gonna last long!"

Starscream appears on the computers.

The loss of Megatron, leader of the great decepticon uprising, is certainly a blow to our cause. Yet we mustn't despair over his tragic demise but instead embrace his ultimate sacrifice and build upon the foundation he laid with an even mightier hand. Said Starscream.

One trooper walks up from beneath the bridge on the ship and raises his hand.

With all due respect Commander, uh Lord Starscream. He said.

Starscream sighed and asked, "What is it, Steve?"

If we failed to conquer Earth under lord Megatron's command, what hope do we now have while the autobots still defend it? He said.

Allow me to be crystal clear. I studied for millennia under our former master. Thus, I am equipped to lead you - I, Megatron's true heir, Lord Starscream, emperor of destruction! Said the would be leader.

The troops all start murmuring with one another.

What? Said Starscream as he scoffs.

What use are troops who can't rise to the task of inflicting unspeakable destruction in my name?

Ah, but wait. Legend tells of a team of capable warriors, whom exist here, upon this very planet, they who can become student to my master. He said as he grins.

Meanwhile back at base.

Optimus stands alone as Ratchet walks to him.

Optimus why so glum? This planet- all planets - are finally free from Megatron's tyranny. Said the medic.

Optimus said, "True. But Starscream is still out there."

And a small part of me hoped to change Megatron's mind, not extinguish his spark. The leader said.

Optimus, his vileness was not slain by your hand but by his own twisted arrogance.

Hmm.

I'm sorry. I know the two of you had quite a history together.

But the Megatron whom I once fought beside and who lives in my memories perished eons ago, when he became a decepticon. Said Optimus.

The decepticons may be in disarray, but they aren't without leadership. And while Starscream is no Megatron, he is far from predictable.

Explosion!

We're under attack! Said Ratchet he and Optimus race over to the other side of the room.

They see smoke and when it clears we see Bumblebee making beeping coughs and Raf coughing as Raf is working on a volcano.

It's no attack, it's my volcano. Said Raf

Then said volcano deflates.

Or was.

Hold still Bulkhead. Said Miko as Ratchet turns to her and sees Bulkhead holding strings of a little model earths solar system.

Jupiter needs its red spot. She said before she dripped some red paint.

Whoopsie.

What... in the allspark is going on in here? Said the medic.

Projects are due tomorrow. Said Jack as we see him Arcee and Cliffjumper beside a almost finished motorcycle.

Maybe it needs one of these doohickeys? Said Arcee as she holds up a tailpipe.

You're a motorcycle, Arcee. Shouldn't you know how to make a motorcycle engine?

You're a human, Jack. Can you build me a small intestine?

Cliffjumper said, "She's got you there."

Well, you can't work on these projects in here. You're making a mess. Said Ratchet.

But the science fair's a big part of our grade. Said Raf.

Bumblebee said, "You guys can always work on them at home."

Then he coughs and starts making more beeping sounds.

Oh, just like I told Perceptor. That voice box prototype still needed working. Said Jack.

Beside, If Bulkhead does help me finish this model of our solar system-

Oh? And what does Bulkhead know of your solar system, or Bumblebee of your volcanoes, or -

Arcee of our motorcycles? Said Jack

Precisely! We're not earthlings. And they're not scientists.

But they are their guardians, Ratchet. Would it hurt to learn more of Earth by helping them with their school work? Said Optimus.

Cliffjumper, worried for Bumblebee, asked, "Think we can have Perceptor improve on Bee's voice box prototype?"

Maybe. The coughing is from the smoke, obviously. But Perceptor was kinda rushed in making it, so maybe he can tweak it up a bit so he can talk more and beep less. Said Jack.

Maybe, our young friends, should try learning more of Cybertron. Jack, I mean Ultimus, or whatever. Do you even know anything of your cybertronian heritage? Asked Ratchet

Jack replied, "I'm learning more of it ever since Megatron blew up with his zombie army."

Well at least he's not losing sight of his true heritage. Said Ratchet.

Hey come on doc, cut the kid a break remember he's both human and Cybertronian. Said Cliffjumper as he stops the doctor from saying something he might regret later.

Miko said, "Maybe we should get back to how our grades are gonna suffer if we don't get these projects done!"

Meanwhile in a canyon.

We see Starscream with Soundwave/ Vibe as Vibe has a scanner object on his back.

So much energon was hidden on this forsaken rock that our departed master sent some of cybertron's greatest to guard it - true warriors now lying in stasis, waiting to be reawakened. Such folly that late in life. Megatron searched distant space for warriors rather than here, beneath his feet. Said Starscream

Vibe beeps.

What do you mean you can't pinpoint their signals? I know we are close! Boost the power to your sensors!

On Vibes faceplate his radar shows 5 decepticon life signals and 1 cybertronian life signal, one that doesn't show autobots or decepticon.

Starscream noticed this and asked, "What's this? A life signal that's neither Autobot nor Decepticon?"

A neutral sleeper?! Ha! This is our chance, lock their coordinates. Time to introduce a new warrior to the decepticon cause! Said Starscream as he transforms with Vibe following.

Vibe thought to himself, "Who's this new warrior? And why is he neutral?"

Meanwhile back at base.

Bumblebee is having one of his beeping sessions as he talks to Raf about going to warrior class.

Really, Bumblebee? Then how do you make warrior class?

Bee beeps again.

But I've seen you in action. You're awesome!

I second your opinion, Raf. But autobots life cycles are much longer than those of humans. And though it may be hard to believe, our young scout has much more to learn. Said Optimus as he placed a hand on the scouts shoulder.

Raf said with a frown, "Bee should really let Perceptor look at his voice box."

Bee gives his chest a smack and coughs.

Better? He said

Raf said with a smile, "Much better."

They hear beeping coming from the computers.

Exposed energon on the move. Said Ratchet.

And since we ain't moving it, guess who must be. Said Bulkhead.

Starscream. Said Jack.

Autobots, you have projects to complete. Ratchet you will accompany me, I may acquire aid. Said Optimus.

The medic looks over to Rafs project.

Science fair is a big part of their grade. Perhaps I'm better suited to remain behind and advise. Besides Jack finished his and wouldn't let me help. Said Ratchet.

Jack sits on his completed motorcycle.

Oh I know I am coming with. Said Jack.

Very well, son. Bumblebee, you shall come with us, to investigate. Said Optimus.

Jack puts on a blue slick visor and presses a button on it and in his place stood a new Ultra.

Just in case. Said Jack.

Bulkhead asked, "Who's this one?"

Zero.

Back at the canyon.

Starscream and Vibe pulled out the final pod but this one was different. It wasnt black but gold

Starscream said, "I've never seen this kind of pod before."

Hmm must be a strong warrior, this neutral. Said Scream

Vibe thought to himself, "Now I'm really curious to know who this guy is."

First we release the decepticon warriors we came for. Said Starscream.

Vibe nods

Starscream places energon cubes into the 5 pods. Which begin to glow.

Elsewhere Jack Optimus and Bumblebee exit the groundbridge.

Hmm I sense something. Said Jack.

Hold your positions and await my command as I investigate. Said Optimus as he walks off. But they follow anyway

Meanwhile the pods begin to open. Awaken warriors. Arise and serve your new master! Said Starscream.

5 cons walk out 1 looking like a brown and silver scorpion 2 looking alike except one is orange and grey and the other is just grey one who's orange and green. And a silver one that's taller than Starscream but slightly smaller than Bulkhead.

Skyquake and his team only serve one master. Said the green and orange now introducing himself as Skyquake.

Excellent your loyalty and devotion will set a fine example for the troops. No need to be timid, you all may bow before your master. Said Starscream

The silver one said, "Go frag yourself, Starscream."

Who do you think you are talking to?! Said Starscream

Um a small femme who thinks she has bearing the size of Cybertron. Said Orange and grey

The silver one said laughing, "Good one, dude!"

Starscreams mouth hangs as they laugh.

He turns and see Soundwave/Vibe having a laughing emoticon on his visor.

Oh I see doing this was a waste of my time. Who is your master? He asked.

A techno organic child who showed us theirs more to life than just war. Said The grey bot.

Ahh, you're all failures. Let's see about this one. Said Starscream as he picks up a cube and walks to the golden pod

Grey Bot said to his comrades, "Let's get out of here and find our boss."

Wait. Sideways, Grindor, Blackout, Scorponok. I wish to see this neutral. Said Skyquake.

Optimus on top of a ridge standing beside Bumblebee and Jack as they look down.

Hey, I know those guys. They're members of the cons who left Megatron. Skyquake, Blackout and his scorpion bot Scorponok, and his twin Grindor. And that golden pod I'm feeling like I know who's in it but can't put my finger on it. Said Jack.

Oh and there's sideways, don't let his size fool ya he's feistier than an insecticons at time. Said Jack.

Bumblebee whispered, "Can't believe they told Starscream to go frag himself."

Yeah they left Megatron for me when I was just a kid and used my key to save the, when they crashed here. They went to their stasis pods saying that they had to follow Megatrons orders. But they said when they were free they'd start over via me. Said Jack.

Starscream insert the energon cube and it begins to glow silver.

Starscream grumbled, "I just hope this one is loyal to me!"

It opens and Starscreams eyes widen in shock.

It's impossible, they said he was dead. He said as he falls on his back and crawls backwards.

Optimus' eyes widen in shock

It cannot be. He said.

Now I know who that is. It's Uncle Galvatron. Said Jack.

Galvatron walks out, sees Starscream, and said while scowling, "I'm out of stasis after so many years and the first thing I see is your stupid face?"

How dare you - Aggggh! He said as the older brother of Megatron puts his foot on screamers chest.

Galvatron sneered and said, "Time to put you down!"

Wait please don't! Said Starscream.

Why should I traitor? First your name was something to be feared when you were under my command until I got bored with the war, now look how far you've fallen. Now your nothing but a femme flyer that needs her nails trimmed. Said Galvatron.

By the way me and Kaiju came up with new ideas

Sideways walked over and said, "Let me join the fun, Galvatron. I want to tear his wings off!"

Soundwave do something! Said Starscream.

Uncle Galvatron! Was what the Titan heard before he's knocked down and into a hug.

Sideways said with a smile, "Jack! You're a sight for sore eyes!"

It's good to see you too nephew after all these years. Said Galvatron as he got up.

Starscream seeing the moment gets up and flies next to Soundwave

Starscream said, "If you all won't obey me, then you're fired! Vehicons, attack!"

Oh and the fun begins! Said Sideways as he charges and activates his chainsaws and leaps into the group of troops.

Blackout took out his coptor blade and slashed the Vehicons with it while saying, "Eat some of this, pigs!"

Aug 25Destroy them, minions. What is it Soundwave? Said Starscream as he turned to him.

One his screen it showed coordinates.

Another decepticon life signal? But they're the only sleepers in the area. Said Starscream

Then he looks closer. And it shows the coordinates of the destroyed space bridge.

You're not telling me that life signal belongs to Megatron? But he was microns from the detonation point, no one could've survived it. Your sensors must be faulty, delete the coordinates!

Soundwave/Vibe keeps it on his screen.

Oh what am I saying? This must be investigated, remain visual on the outcome if these traitors and primes are going to perish I must bare witness. Said Starscream as he transforms and heads for space.

" Must bare witness" Vibe played back of his talk and released Buzzsaw, Lazerbeaks twin.

Meanwhile down below, Galvatron is hardly breaking a sweat against these cons.

You fools would do well to remember I honed my skills in the pits of Kaon like my brother, Megatron. He said as his shoulder opens up and releases his gattling blaster and shoots some up.

Oh screw this, retreat! Said one con.

That con ended up stabbed by Scorponok.

Skyquake was firing at several Vehicons while Grindor ripped another one's head off.

Grindo said, "These aren't even a challenge!"

The cons run away and transform to their aerial modes and leave.

Ahh, I didn't even get a chance to show off. Said Jack.

I believe it is time to return home. Will you join us? Asked Optimus as he turned to the group.

Sideways shrugged and said, "Sure. It beats being cramped in that stasis pod."

Sideways speaks for the rest of us Prime. Said Skyquake.

Yes! Come on! Said Jack.

Meanwhile in space,

Starscream lands in the ruins of the space bridge.

As I suspected, faulty sensors. The last thing I need is for there to be rumors that Megatron is - then he heard a groaning sound.

He leaps on debris and sees Megatron!

He lands on him.

Raaah! Megatron growled as he grabbed Starscream before laying back.

But how?! The flyer said.

He looks at a open hole in Megatrons chest.

Oh yes, dark energon. Said Starscream.

He leans down to his masters ear.

Everyone believes you are deceased. Who am I to disappoint them, master? Said Starscream

He reaches into his masters chest and rips out the dark energon shard.

Megatron groans as he reaches for it but slumps back down.

And this time stay dead! Said Starscream as he kicks off his master.

He hears something and looks back to see Laserbeak/Buzzsaw flying in.

Oh Soundwave, if you are listening I have found Lord Megatron and he's unwell. Said Starscream as he holds the dark energon shard behind his back.

Later on the Nemesis.

We did the right thing, rushing Lord Megatron into stasis. Let us only hope our master pulls through. Said Starscream as he and Soundwave are looking at Megatron in the med bay and he has cords attached to him and showing he's breathing.

Later on Sunday, Skyquake and his team gathered vehicle modes. But Skyquake and his fliers left for energon scouting per Jacks call. But he didn't come on Saturday or Friday because he got into some trouble at school.

Sideways asked, "Can someone explain to me what Jack got into trouble for?"

Because he got in a fight with that Vincent. You should've heard the things he call Elita and Optimus. Said Cliffjumper as he steps aside Blitzwing who has a sweeper picking up dead scraplets bodies.

Looking at it now. It's a good thing too, or the scraplets we brought from the arctic. He said.

Ha, I saw it too, the punk was asking for it and right as soon as he turned his head away. WHAM! And one punch KO. Said Bulkhead.

Sideways asked angrily, "Guys, what the frag did Vincent call Elita and Optimus?!"

Um calm it down with the cussing. Said Cliff as he points to Rafael playing video games.

But he called them uh. Bulkhead leaned in whispering them into Sideways ear.

Sideways still couldn't hear it and asked again, "He called them what?"

Which leads to Bulkhead telling him what happened. Vince plays keep away with Rafs bag.

Come on man, leave him alone give his bag back. Said one of Vince's friends as the others agree when Jack grabs the bag.

oh hello, if it isn't rich boy. Thought you had better things to do than spend time with squirts. Said Vince as he looks at Raf.

funny, I was just going to ask them that, squirt brain. Said Jack as the people Vince hangs with begin chuckling.

what was that? Vince growled as he looked up at Jack, being since Jack is 2 feet taller than him.

Oh next time I see my mom I should ask her ear doctor friend to hook you up with hearing aids, if you didn't hear that. Said Jack as he escorts Raf away.

Cliffjumper, Bumblebee and Bulkhead chuckle silently as does Miko and Vince's friends.

Oh think you're so funny, freak? Said Vince.

Jack keeps walking ignoring him as him as he walks Raf to Bumblebee.

Oh going back to your whore of a mother? Said Vince.

Jack stops in his place.

Raf, get in. He said in a this is final tone.

Come on man, shut up. Said Vince's friend.

Yeah that's not cool. Said Sierra as she voices her opinion.

Whatever your dad is some kinda drunk or something since I bet he left your sorry bitch mother.

Come me on man this ain't funny anymore. Said his friend.

I bet your mom was a prostitute looking for cash when she got you.

Seriously man that's enough.

Vince turns to his friend.

Oh what's this rich bitch kid gonna do? Huh he said as he turn around and got one punch to the face sending him onto his car.

jack begins beating him violently.

Vinces friends pull him off of him.

Vinces face is now bleeding and he's lost some teeth.

A teacher comes running out.

What happened? She said as she saw the bloody teen.

Vinces "friends" tell her what happened.

Later at the base.

Im telling you Optimus it took all my spark not changing and squishing that Jerk. He pushed for Jack to attack him. Too bad he had a glass jaw. Said Cliff.

I am proud Jackson stood up for Rafael and I am happy he's not suspended from school, just getting a warning because he didn't talk back to this bullies taunts.

Sideways asked angrily, "HE SAID WHAT?!"

He grabbed a dead scraplet and hurled it at one of Ratchet's equipment.

Though it didn't break.

Jack walks into the base beside Jazz.

Are you sure you cool, dude? You seam a little steamed. Said Jazz.

I'm still kinda mad but thankfully I'm not the one who got expelled. Said Jack.

Whoa, you all have a freaky party and didn't invite us? Said Jazz as he looked around.

Skyquake said, "We had a run in with some scraplets."

Sideways said angrily, "That's it! The next time Vince exits that school, I'm gonna make him beg for mercy!"

Whoa dude, chill what's done is done. And besides Vince knows not to mess with me or my friends. Said Jack.

Uh you left this in here, dude. Said Jazz as he opens up and pulls out a bag.

Blackout said, "Please tell me that Vince got some sort of punishment!"

Expelled, he got kicked out of school. Said Jack.

Miko said worried, "I really am glad we don't have to deal with that asshole anymore! But aren't you worried that he might try to get revenge on you?"

Nope because a I have bodyguards and 2 if he tries to so something he'd go to jail. Said Jack.

Jack walks up to the living quarters and in packs his bag showing a PlayStation 2. He pulls out various ultraman games.

Grindor said, "That's a lot of games!"

Yeah the school gave me next week to calm down and said Raf and Miko could pick up my homework for me and bring it. Said Jack.

Cliffjumper asked disgusted, "Man, can you imagine what would happen if someone called Arcee those bad names?"

I don't think they'd survive to complain. Said Jack.

Hey mind if we set up your game so we can play? Miko asked.

Jack said, "Sure."

Miko chirped, "Great! FYI, Bulkhead screamed like a little girl!"

Ha! Said Jack.

He gets up.

While you guys get set up I think I'll take Junior and Gearshift for a walk around the base. Said Jack.

Sideways said, "Elita and Optimus must've been really mad when Vince insulted them!"

Well Elita anyway. Corrected Sideways.

Meanwhile down in one of the corridors as Jack walks his pets they begin to smell something.

Jack asked, "What is it?"

They race off and find 3 scraplets huddled together.

Jack asked, "How the hell did we miss those?"

They see Jack and huddle even tighter.

Huh, easy don't be afraid. You guys are different than the others. Said Jack. He sees that one is pink with yellow eyes and other green with violet eyes and ones orange with red eyes.

Well you guys haven't caused any damage. And you must be different if you're rejecting cybertronian metal. He said as Gearshift is in front of them.

Jack picks up a big gear and hold it out to them. But like very shy creatures they barely move an inch.

Jack said, "I'm sorry about what happened to your fellow scraplets. But they were trying to kill my friends."

The pink one begins moving out from the group and slowly making her way to him.

That's it, good girl. He said.

He there it up in the air and the girl scraplet ate it.

Huh I wonder why you guys are down here, anyway? Said Jack

The other two begin to get out and move to him.

Huh, just wait until the bots see you 3. He said.

Jack asked, "Do you three want to meet my friends?"

They begin hopping and racing around.

Ha, little energetic guys. Guess you're just shy till you warm up to someone.

Back in the hub.

The bots had just gotten word that another autobot, a Wrecker named Wheeljack, was going to show up sometime this afternoon. Ratchet was working on the bridge for repairs.

Bulkhead I've never seen you so stoked. Said Miko.

Oh you're going to love Wheeljack. We were like brothers and tonight we are gonna party! He said.

Hey guess look what I found. Said Jack.

We're a little busy - Ahhh! Said Ratchet.

Scraplets! Bulkhead said

Blackout groaned, "Not again!"

Blitzwing, in his hothead face, asked, "How the hell did we miss those 3 Scraplets?!"

The three scraplets make scared squeaks as they hide behind Jack.

Jazz said shocked, "Not the reaction I was expecting."

Sideways asked, "Why aren't they attacking us?"

Cliffjumper said, "I think it's because we committed genocide on their friends."

Yeah and besides when I found these 3. They didn't even want to touch Gearshift. Said Jack.

Hmm, let me see something. Said Ratchet as he walks over to them. The 3 begin shaking in fear.

It's okay. Said Jack.

Ratchet ran a scan of them after Jack calmed them down from Ratchet almost giving them spark attacks.

Huh, according to these reading these 3 are different from regular scraplets. Usually they have high energon reserves, which is why they eat a lot of metal. But these 3 have almost none existent reserves. Said Ratchet.

So their cybertronian friendly? Said Raf.

In essence yes, usually scraplets such as these are what humans call runts and are kicked out of a scraplet hive. These three must've been the runts of the litter and they abandoned them. Said the doctor

Bulkhead growled, "Well, it's a good thing we killed the rest of them then!"

After everyone calmed down so did the scraplets. Gearshift put them on his back as Jack goes up to the living quarters and sees everything set up.

So which one of you thinks he or she can beat the king of these games? Said Jack as he looks at Raf and Miko.

Miko said with a smirk, "You're so on!"

Jack loads in Ultraman fighting evolution 3 and picks to be Ultraman Taro when he put it on player bs player

Raf said, "That's a nice game choice."

Just as they start, a alarm goes off.

Wheeljack ship has just entered orbit. Said Ratchet

Barricade said, "I hope he doesn't run into any trouble."

Just as he said another's alarm went off.

Bogies closing fast on Wheeljacks position. Said Arcee

Barricade facepalmed and said, "Me and my big mouth!"

Hurry up, Ratchet we're missing all the action! Said Bulkhead.

I'll prepare sickbay. Said Ratchet.

Who for, the cons? This is Wheeljack we're talking about. Said the Wrecker

Blackout said, "You shouldn't joke about that. We can't prepare sickbay for the Vehicons! They'll report our location to Starscream!"

It's sarcasm, chopper hand. Said Sideways.

Blackout said with a sigh, "Sorry. I'm just being cautious."

Miko asked Bulkhead, "Bulk, on a scale of 1 to 10, how badass is Wheeljack?"

10

Miko said in awe, "Whoa! Is Wheeljack that badass?!"

Groundbridge cycling up." said Ratchet as then the computer then glitches.

The doctor growls as he hits it making it work.

Equipment hasn't been the same since the scraplet infestation." he said.

The bridge opens.

Ironhide said, "Alright. Let's get our weapons ready in case someone unfriendly walks out!"

Screw that, let's go!" said Bulkhead as he runs through followed by Arcee and Bumblebee

As they arrive they see the aftermath as Wheeljack pulls out one of his swords from a vehicon.

Think I could use a hand here?" he said.

And what spoil the show?" said Bulkhead.

You missed one." said Arcee.

Wheeljack converts his hand to a cannon and blasts the con getting up without turning.

Ironhide said, "Save some for me!"

He then blasts several Vehicons.

Then he looks all of them are already dead.

Oh same old Wheeljack, hogging all the fun to himself." said Ironhide as he remembers his fellow wrecker.

If this is all ya got, then you're in more trouble than I thought." said Wheeljack.

Bulkhead grins and picks up the bot in a hug.

Jackie!

What's to finish, you old wrecking ball?"

They race back through the bridge and as soon as it closes it shocks and so does the computer.

Ratchet groans.

Barricade said to Wheeljack nervously, "Hey there, Wheeljack. You're not planning to gut me, are you?"

No, why would I?" he said.

Bulkhead said, "Don't mind Barricade, Jackie. He's just a little nervous since you weren't informed that he switched sides."

Ahh.

Meet my other best buddy, Miko. Who's playing a game with Ultimus Prime, aka Jack Darby, he's a technoorganic. said Bulkhead.

This girl can wreck with the best of us. added Ironhide

Jack said, "Nice to meet you, Wheeljack. I'm also Optimus Prime's son."

Yeah the same. said Wheeljack.

Optimus Prime approaches.

Optimus Prime, it's a privilege." said Wheeljack

Optimus said, "It's a privilege to meet you as well, Wheeljack."

What have you to report on your long journey?" the leader asked.

Been bouncing from rock to rock, searching for signs of friend or foe. Now I find both.

We are few, but strong. We have suffered losses. But we will gladly welcome you into our fold.

I'd be honored.

Then let's get this party started!" said Bulkhead.

He and Wheeljack chest bump.

Oh joy." said Ratchet.

Meanwhile on the nemesis, Starscream walks the hall with Soundwave/Vibe.

The moment Makeshift passed through that ground bridge, we lost his tracking signal. The autobot base is no doubt heavily shielded to prevent us from locating it. Ah, no matter. I have complete faith in Makeshift. said Starscream as he walks into a guarded room with Wheeljack hanging from electro restraints.

Our inside man is already inside. he said

Wheeljack said, "Look, Starscream. If you're gonna kill me, then just do it already!"

But tell Megatron he's fragged in the head if Bulkhead won't sniff out an imposter." said the real wrecker

Starscream said, "Oh, I do plan to kill you. But I'll wait until Makeshift tells me the location of your friends!"

And I lead the decepticons now.

You?! Ha!

Starscream growls and goes to strike him but Soundwave/Vibe stops him.

Yes, yes you're right he maybe still useful. Makeshift just has to fool your friends long enough to open their groundbridge so I may spill it's floor with the energon of Optimus prime and that abomination child of his.

Wheeljack asked, "Prime has a kid?"

Yes and somehow it is both cybertronian and abomination that doesn't deserve to life in our world. said Starscream.

He and Soundwave turn to leave.

Wheeljack said, "Can't believe Prime has a kid. I gotta get myself free somehow! I can't let Prime's kid get killed by that poser!"

Keep trying, wrecker. Keep trying. said the flyer.

Meanwhile back at base.

Bulkhead and Ironhide are telling the kids a tale from one of their wrecker missions.

So there we were - no communications, low on energon, surrounded by cons. said Ironhide.

So what does Wheeljack do?" said Bulkhead.

The 3 listen in to find out.

Tell 'em, Jackie.

Well... What I do best.

He chucks his only grenade smack into the primary heat exchanger. said Bulkhead.

Yeah, seemed like a good idea at the time. said Wheeljack.

The joint went supernova!" said Ironhide.

Miko squealed in excitement, "That is so cool!"

Barricade and Sideways watched Wheeljack with suspicious looks.

Barricade said, "I can't help but feel something off with Wheeljack."

Yeah, I'm still picking shrapnel out of my backside. said Bulkhead.

I'm not surprised, given the size of your backside. said Arcee.

Cliffjumper, Bumblebee and Jazz laugh.

Bulkhead said insulted, "Hey, my backside's not that big!"

Wheeljack turns and looks at Ratchet still working on the bridge.

Bulkhead leans down.

There it is. Jackie's signature - one grenade, one shot. he said pointing to it.

He looks up to his friend.

Hey you alright?" he said as he waves his hand in wheeljacks face.

What?

You don't seem like yourself?" said Bulkhead.

Barricade whispered to Sideways, "See what I mean?"

What do you mean?" said Wheeljack.

I don't know, you seem quite. he said.

Ah, I've been stuck in a can too long. I should go topside before I go stir crazy.

I have patrol in the morning. You can come with. said Bulkhead.

Let's go now.

And break up the party? Come on! The gang's loving you! You gotta tell them about the battle of darkmount pass." said Bulk.

You tell 'em, you're better at it. How about Miko here shows me the rest of your base?" Wheeljack said.

Sideways said, "I'm starting to see what you're talking about, Barricade. We need to keep a close eye on Wheeljack."

The cop bot nods as Wheeljack walks away with Miko.

Barricade said, "Let's follow Wheeljack secretly so we can find out what's up with him."

No you know sneaking in this place is almost impossible.

Something... Something's off with Wheeljack. said Ironhide.

Bumblebee begins to beep before he bangs his chest.

Bots like Wheeljack don't change, bee. said Bulkhead.

And Bee? Called Perceptor and he said it's going to take a long time before your body gets used to your new voice box. Unfortunately that can take years. Sorry dude. said Jack

Bee said, "It's alright. I'll just take it easy on speaking for the meantime."

Barricade asked, "Did you guys see how Wheeljack spaced out when he saw Ratchet's equipment?"

Yeah. said Jack.

Ironhide said, "He looked like he was planning something really bad!"

Look guys I know Wheeljack better than anybody. said Bulkhead.

Hey what's everyone talking about?" said Wheeljack as he walks in.

Barricade lied, "We just want to know if you're really okay. It's not like you to space out at the sight of Ratchet's equipment."

Actually we were talking about you and me. In the battle of Darkmount pass. said Bulkhead.

That's one heck of a story, Bulk. said Wheeljack.

Ironhide said, "Damn right it is. In fact, why don't you be the one to tell us about that story?"

I'm not sure if I-

Tell it!" said Bulkhead.

Fine you wanna live in the past, Bulk? The wreckers were trapped between a decepticon patrol and the smelting pit. The cons were vicious, bearing down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy, left them for scrap, then I made us a way out using their backsides as stepping-stones to cross the molten metal. Isn't that how it happened?" said Wheeljack.

Wheeljack then saw Barricade pointing his weapons at him.

Barricade snarled, "Caught in the act, impostor!"

Bulkhead was never there. He already left the wreckers to join up with Optimus, but you wouldn't know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's public service record. said Ironhide.

The imposter thinking fast reaches for Miko but Jack pushes her aside and the con grabs him as he steps away from the group.

Stay back, or I squeeze him into pulp. said the imposter.

Makeshift! said Sideways

Makeshift sneered, "I'm giving you and the turncoats one chance, Sideways. Ditch the Autobots and come back to our side! Or the brat gets it!"

Suck my -

Language, kid remember. said Jazz as he covers the cons mouth and points to Raf.

Is there a real Wheeljack?" said Raf.

Oh indeed and I suspect Lord Starscream is making sport of him. said Makeshift.

Oh how wrong he was as on the ship Wheeljack escaped and is fighting the cons.

Decepticon coward, put the boy down and face me! said Bulkhead.

Don't fret. Plenty of fighting to come. said Makeshift.

Barricade said, "You made a big mistake grabbing Jack, Makeshift!"

Makeshift turns and types on the computer putting in coordinates and it shows it's ready.

About time. said Makeshift as he opens a bridge and makes his way to it with his back to the portal.

Let's get this party, started! he said.

Unknown to him, the real Wheeljack leaped in and kicked him in the back knocking him down and releasing Jack as Barricade caught him.

Wheeljack puts his swords back.

I'd shut that hole before the stink comes through. he said.

Ratchet quickly closes it.

Sideways walked over to Makeshift and scratched his torso, making him scream in pain.

Sideways growled, "There! Now we know the difference between you two!"

Oh and this is for impersonating a wrecker! said Ironhide as he punches Makeshift in the face knocking him out.

Throw the switch again, time to take out the trash. said Wheeljack.

It's all yours buddy. he said as he turned to Bulkhead

Bulkhead said with a grin, "Now that's the Jackie I know!"

Barricade snarled, "Let's tear Makeshift apart limb from limb!"

No I got a better idea. said Jack.

He hops up and activates the grenade on Makeshift.

Ratchet reopens the bridge and Bulkhead flings him in it and it's closed.

Blackout said with a grin, "Hope Starscream likes the present!"

Ha! Nice lob. said Wheeljack.

The next day they had to say goodbye to Wheeljack as he hops back in his ship to look for other refugees out there

Wheeljack said to Jack, "It was really nice meeting ya, kid!"

Likewise. Hope next time I'll get to show you my wrecking style. said Jack.

He puts his fist out to Wheeljack.

Wheeljack pounds it and said with a smile, "Don't worry. I'll drop in once in a while."

And hey, Miko. If anything happens to my favorite wrecker, I'm coming for ya. said Wheeljack as he meant it as a joke.

I'll take care of him, now say cheese. she said as she pulls out her phone to take a picture.

Ironhide gets in it so it can be a picture for wreckers.

She takes it.

Wheeljack takes off in his ship and goes back in space.

 **So the autobots met a new wrecker and got some more cons to join them, along with Megatron's older brother.**

 **Next time on The Rise of the Son of Prime: Convoy and Dues Ex Machina + Reunion**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up people?! Sorry for the long wait but here's chapter 3, sorry it's so long, wanted to give you all a lot to read. I'm including characters I made in my Ultimus prime story into this and every character in here has the same appearance I gave them in the other story.**

Everything was quite in the base, as we see Jack sleeping on the couch as Junior and Gearshift lay down on the floor next to him until...

Prime! Prime!

Then he's shaken out of his slumber as he hears Fowlers voice. He gets up and yawns as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes as his father and girlfriend walk up to the holo-screen.

Special Agent Fowler? To what do we owe -

What else? 'Cons! I chased them off with some hard ordnance, but not before they blew me out of the sky. Said Fowler.

Miko chuckles. Again?

They tried a smash and grab for the D.N.G.S. Said Fowler.

The... what's it? Said Arcee.

Dynamic Nuclear Generation System, aka D.N.G.S. It's a prototype energy source I'm porting to the coast for test. Said Fowler.

That's absurd. Why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology? Said Ratchet.

I'm guessing to make a big fat primitive weapon of mass destruction. If this baby were to melt down, it would irradiate this state and the four next door.

Uh... Did Fowler say what stay he was in? Said Raf.

I'm a sitting duck here, prime. I need you to spin up your bridge and send the D.N.G.S. to its destination before the 'cons come back for it. Said Fowler.

Ironhide said suspiciosuly, "Hold on. Fowler, are you sure Starscream and his goons are after the D.N.G.S. right now? For all we know, you could've been attacked by human terrorists."

And Agent Fowler we can't transport such a deadly device via groundbridge. If it were to detonate it would harm all 50 states and beyond. Said Optimus.

Barricade said, "Let's just drive the D.N.G.S. to its destination. Me and Prowl can pose as human police vehicles."

Prowl said, "And I'd like to get a good look at who's after this weapon."

So it is decided then. said Optimus.

Later we see Optimus with a trailer that had the Autobot insignia on top.

With Agent Fowler buckled up in his driver seat, just as he goes for the steering wheel.

Ah. No need Agent Fowler, I will handle the driving. Said Optimus.

Gah, this is going to be a long trip. Said Fowler.

We see Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Barricade and Prowl ( who has his hologram driver activated) beside him.

Autobots, and others, roll out! Said Optimus as they drive.

Barricade asked, "Fowler, do you know any human terrorist groups on this planet?"

No. Said Fowler

Barricade said, "Just wanted to be sure."

Prowl said, "No sign of any Decepticons yet."

At base Ratchet as the teams signals displayed on the screen.

We are locked on to your coordinates, Optimus. Barring any complications, you should reach the dropoff point by sundown. Said Ratchet.

Meanwhile we see Jack went back to sleep.

You okay, mini man? Said Jazz as he woke him up.

Yeah just I spent half the night working on a stupid Earth science report and stuff. Said Jack.

Would stuff include midnight superheroing? Said Elita as she walked in from the back.

Mom it was a armed robbery and people would've been hurt. Said Jack.

I know and I'm proud you're helping others but sweetie we have to be robots in disguise and remember what your father said" Mankind isn't ready to accept aliens among them." She said as she turned into her human form and sat beside him.

But why mom? Sure some of us are bad but they should judge us via our actions. Sometimes it feels like we're hiding in shame of ourselves. And besides what about Ben 10? Or any of the other superheroes on this planet? Said Jack.

Don't go changing the subject. Look just be careful, Cyber Sentinel. She said as she dropped a newspaper showing Jacks Armored form flying away in the sky.

Barricade noticed a car in front of them and said annoyed, "There's someone in front of us. I'll take care of this."

Barricade turned on his sirens and said through his radio, "Attention, civilian vehicle! We are currently in the middle of a government operation. Please move along!"

The old car moves just as Fowler was beeping the horn.

Agent Fowler, is that really necessary? Said Optimus.

Oh don't tell me you're one of them text book drivers. Said Fowler

Barricade asked Fowler, "You know that I already told the civilian to move along, right?"

Fowler just shrugs.

Barricade then said to Fowler and Optimus, "Listen, last night, Jack stopped an armed robbery."

Fowler said confused, "Nice to see that the kid's fighting bad guys other then Decepticons. But why are you telling us this?"

Barricade said, "Well, Elita thinks that Jack's doing midnight superheroing and shouldn't keep it up. But I want to know what you two think."

Well I am happy with Jackson helping others and stopping others from harming innocent people. Just as long as it doesn't affect his education. Said Optimus.

Well I'm glad to see him doing stuff to help the world. Said Fowler.

You know I can hear you right? And it was just last night. Sure I've helped others but not only at night. It's just like what you do dad. I just can't stand aside while someone could get hurt when I can do something to stop it. Said Jack over the comms.

Barricade said, "Well, Jack, I think you should keep it up. Since we can't harm humans, someone has to stop thugs and crooks."

Thank you. Said Jack as he's glad someone other than his father is on his side.

Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Prowl heard all of this.

Bumblebee said, "Jack, I think it's a good thing you're fighting human criminals in Jasper."

Oh yes! The upgrade worked. Said Jack.

Upgrade? Said Bumblebee

Have you had any beeping fritz today? Said Jack.

No. Said Bee.

Bulkhead said, "First of all, Jack, I approve of you fighting bad guys in your town. And second, can you explain to us about Bee's new upgrade?"

Well last night Perceptor finished a bio upgrade for Bees Voice box. And since he hasn't had one beeping craz it would mean he can be talking 247. Said Jack.

Prowl said, "That's nice to hear, Jack. And personally, I think you shouldn't stop fighting human criminals."

Okay thanks. And also sometime this week we should be getting more bots and I think cons for the team. Also last night I got a transmission from a old friend, Glenfire a member of Ultraman Zero's team, he helped Zero stop Belial, when he was still bad, he's arriving later with the other members and members of mine and... Wolfs team. Said Jack as inside it hurt to say his human fathers name.

Jackson, know that Starscream will pay for his crimes, but you mustn't let revenge consume you because in the end it will destroy you. Take it from me when Sentinal Prime almost... said Optimus before he stopped himself.

Fowler asked, "Prime, can you explain to me what your buddy Sentinel Prime almost did?"

Optimus sighs. And Jack clinches his hand into a fist and you can hear the bones popping.

Sentinal almost cost me Elita 1. Said Optimus.

Fowler asked in shock, "My God! Was it intentional or accidental?"

Well it was during a mission that was held on a meteoroid. I ventured in with Elita with Sentinal. Sentinal isn't like other primes he's more full of of -

It? Said Jack.

Precisely. It was a energon scouting mission during the war. The energon we found was plentiful but we encountered spider like creatures and we were separated. I was with Sentinal and he suggested to go back to the ship saying that she's gone and to leave her. But I didn't, I charged in just as she was going to use her downloading ability to save herself. If I hadn't intervened on that day Elita would probably not be the way she is. And on that day me and Sentinal parted, never speaking to each other again. Said Optimus.

Barricade said angry, "Back when I was still with Starscream and Megatron, Sentinel was one of the Autobots I enjoyed beating up!"

Fowler said disgusted, "I can see why."

Moving on. I have a list of the bots and cons arriving with Glenfire and the other members of Zeros team. Onslaught, Mohawk, the elemental minicons, the weaponizer minicons, Jetfire and Jetstorm, Dreadbot, Hound, Wasp, Drift, Hot Rod, Crosshairs, the dinobots and insecticons, Metroplex and Berserker. They're arriving in a big ship. Said Jack.

Bulkhead exclaimed, "I can't wait to see Hound again!"

Yeah! More wreckers. Said Ironhide.

Jackson, how is it possible for these many to travel here? They'd need a ship like the Nemesis. Said Ratchet.

Oh and the knights. Said Jack as he added that

Barricade said, "I bet their ship is gonna be massive!"

And lastly some hitch hikers that called themselves the Infernocons. Said Jack.

Wow big list. Said Cliff.

Now you see why I was sleeping in. Said Jack.

And constructicons. Said Jack.

Is that all? Said Jazz.

Yeah I think. Said Jack

Bumblebee said, "Well, Fowler, it's been an hour now and there's no sign of your attackers anywhere. I think we're in the clear."

Check your rear views. Said Bulkhead.

And I just jinxed it. Said Bee.

They see a green helicopter in the sky.

That's him. The con that shot me down! Who is he?! Wingnut? Dingbat? Skyguy? Said Fowler,

Green cars approached them.

Feeling a little constricted without the use of my fists here boss. Said Bulkhead as two cars are on his sides and one behind him.

Prowl said, "Wait a minute. Vehicons aren't green!"

Barricade turned on his sirens and said through his radio, "Attention, unknown vehicles. You are interfering in a government operation! Drive away or we will use lethal force!"

Optimus I'm not getting anything. Said Ratchet as he didn't see any rogue cons on the screen.

They watch as one of the vehicles drive up to the side of Optimus' truck form and to the window to Agent Fowler and the top opens and a man in a suit wearing a metal mask holding a gun comes out.

Pull over! The man said.

Well I'll be dipped! Said Fowler.

Barricade said through his radio, "This is your last warning, terrorists! Stand down, now!"

Gentlemen, stop their engines. Said a scarred faced man with grayish hair as he was in the right side of the helicopter and the armored masked man readied his gun.

Optimus turns the wheel and rams into the vehicles making the weapon point down making an explosion as he speeds up.

Our assailants are not decepticons - they're human. Said Optimus.

Team, maintain your cover and apply minimal force. He said.

Disarmament only. He added.

Prowl said, "With pleasure."

Prowl then rammed one of the enemy cars.

The car swerved until it hit a rock making it flip over. The two in it look at each other.

Those are not civilian drivers. Said The mysterious man.

Barricade rammed another car and said through his radio, "Whoever's in the helicoptor, identify yourself immediately!"

My name is Silas. But to a greater consequence to you, we are MECH. We will be helping ourselves to your device, Agent Fowler. Said Silas.

Fowler warned, "You don't know what you're dealing with right now, Silas!"

Silas sneered, "All I know about your device is that it's very powerful. And we're taking it one way or the other."

Fowler said, "Wasn't talking about the D.N.G.S., dirtbag!"

As the two talked one of the cars drove behind the trailer and blasted three objects onto it and The you exploded opening the trailer up.

So Si, think MECH has the most radical tech? Said Fowler.

As the car drove in closer Arcee jumped out with Sadie activated and leapt onto the car and drove off making it flip upside down

Arcee said, "It's good thing you guys let me hide in the trailer!"

Fowler warned, "Walk away right now, Silas, and I guarantee that you'll get out of this without any broken bones!"

Silas growled.

Optimus 5 miles ahead to the south, you'll reach the rendezvous point. Said Ratchet.

Bumblebee said, "Perfect! Nothing can go wrong now!"

Meanwhile on the Nemesis, we see Soundwave/ Vibe playing back the transmission and Starscream is listening.

So, the autobots are outside the confines of their base... and they sound otherwise engaged. Which means they'll never see us coming. Find them and scrap them! He said as he turned to some Aerialcons.

Yes, Lord Starscream. They said.

Back with the others they approach a part of the road beside a train track and a train is going.

There's our destination point. Said Fowler as he points to the train tunnel.

Bulkhead said, "Bee, I hope you didn't just jinx us!"

As Bulkhead said that they entered the tunnel and Bulkhead blew up the top of the tunnel collapsing it and stopping the drivers.

They drive beside the train.

Tactical error, only one way out. Said Silas as the bots and Barricade come out of the tunnel.

Silas turns and he sees 10 aerialcons flying around him.

Air support? Ours or theirs? Said Fowler.

Optimus you have incoming. Said Ratchet.

We have got to stop saying stuff like that! Said Bee.

Prowl said to the aerialcons, "Listen to me! A group named MECH is after a dangerous weapon that could destroy the entire country. And with you guys in it!"

Barricade added, "It's your choice. Fight us and we're all dead. Or we can all work together to stop MECH from getting this dangerous weapon."

They watch as the cons fire rockets.

Military fired on one of their own? said Silas as he was shocked at this.

He watches as the missiles knock off Optimus' trailer from him.

Sir the D.N.G.S. said the pilot.

They watch as the trailer blows up.

Sir... the D.N.G.S didn't meltdown. said the pilot.

No... it did not. said Silas.

The team drives against a cliff and the aerial cons transform and land.

Agent Fowler, I'm afraid that if you and we are to survive, it has become absolutely necessary to drop our cover. said Optimus.

Then he and the others transform.

Optimus holds Fowler in his left hand and the agent gags.

So the rumors are true. Living technology stands before us - though perhaps not for very long. said Silas.

Optimus places Agent Fowler on a ledge.

Remain here. he said,

Will do. said Fowler.

After a long road trip, it feels good to get out of the car, stretch my legs... and kick some tailpipe! said Bulkhead as the team charges

Barricade punched an aerialcon and asked him, "Are you really going to fight us even when MECH is about to get their hands on the weapon we're trying to protect?"

Who cares already! said one con as he charged but Barricade used the momentum and kicked him off of him while rolling back up.

As the bots and cons go at it, Silas in his chopper fly around.

Sir, if the D.N.G.S wasn't in the truck... said the pilot.

Yes, that. said Silas as he activated his communications.

Special Agent Fowler, you lead a charmed life living among titans. said Silas.

Fowler said, "I prefer to call them friends. Something that you don't have."

Prowl threw his throwing stars at several Cons.

Come on down, I'll introduce ya. said Fowler.

In due time, but I'm more curious on how the D.N.G.S could vanish into thin air without a trace. said Silas.

Fowler remembers that while in the tunnel they put it in the train.

Now if you'll excuse me... I have a train to catch. said Silas as the chopper flies away

Fowler said in a panic, "Guys, Silas and his goons figured out our trick!"

I understand! said Optimus but this left him open as a Con grabbed a tree and smacked his face with it knocking him down the cliff.

He groans as he tries to get up but can't

The Con sneered, "Any last words, Optimus?"

Yes, say hello to my friend, Bumblebee! he said.

The Con saw Bumblebee and said while holding Optimus at gunpoint, "Take one more step and your leader gets it!"

Bee thought fast and activated his blasters and blasted the con right throught the face.

He blows the smoke from it.

I sting like a bee. he said.

Optimus slumps down.

Bumblebee you must hold the cons here, we cannot allow Starscream to acquire the device. said Optimus as he then loses conciousness.

Bumblebee turned to the others and said, "You heard Optimus. We can't let MECH get the D.N.G.S. So let's kick some a**!"

As the others hold them off Bumblebee contacts Ratchet.

Ratchet, Optimus is down, we need a phase 3! he said as he dodged a punch.

Jack is handling it. Said Ratchet as he activated the bridge and sent Jack and Miko onto the train.

Okay we're in. Raf standby for rail change. said Jack as he saw the fork up ahead.

Miko said, "Thank God the Ground Bridge was able to get us here!"

Thank Raf. said Jack as Raf got the coordinates for the train to send them here.

Just as the chopper could get a good hold on the train Raf typed on his computer and the train slid off.

What happened? said Silas.

Hacker said the pilot as he opened a panel and pressed a button.

Former hacker. he said.

At the base the computers and Raf's laptop show a picture of a bomb with the fuse lit and then Raf's computer gets fried.

What the? said Raf as Junior screeched and backed up and activated one of his special powers that Jack gave him, invisibility. The scraplet trio fly away as the event spooked them.

Then the chopper lands and people get off and begin to cut a whole through the top.

Jack groans. So what did that give us? 10 seconds? he said.

Raf's losing his touch. said Miko

Jack said, "It's not his fault. Silas was just well prepared."

Optimus grumbles as he wakes and sees MECH is on the train and gets to his feet.

Sir! said the pilot.

Silas looks back and sees Optimus running and then transforming.

Retreat. he said as the men from the open hole they made walk away and back on the chopper.

Jack, who's in his armored form, pokes his head out the side with Miko holding onto his arm.

Wow, you're pretty fierce. she said.

Jack said, "Thanks."

Silas in the helicoptor gets up.

First rule of combat, never leave the enemy with the spoils. he said as he got a rocket launcher and stood out before destroying the tracks ahead. Then he flies away.

Miko said, "Well, Jack, it was nice knowing you."

Don't go signing the will just yet. said Jack as Optimus raced past them and transformed before grabbing the front and placing his foot down.

He groans as he eventually makes the train stop.

Optimus? Are you and the children... intact? said Ratchet.

Jack said, "We're okay, Ratchet!"

But this world has changed than what we previously thought it would. Because it just spawned its own decepticons, in human skin. said Optimus.

Fowler said, "This isn't the last we'll see of MECH."

Optimus nodded before he took Jack and Miko and they left via Groundbridge.

2 days later, Friday afternoon.

We see Jack walking back and forth.

Oh I can't wait to see them again. he said as his pets watched him.

Jack heard tires screeching as Bulkhead and Bee showed up and dropped Raf and Miko off.

Cliffjumper came in and what exited was more of Jack's pets. A white gorilla kaiju called Yamawarawa, a kaiju he met in the mountains of Japan, a human sized japanese godzilla Junior and Litra a bird kaiju.

The trio ran up the steps, or in Litra's case flew. And they got Jack in a hug,

Okay Yama, Little G, Litra, nice to see you too. said Jack as they let go.

Just how many pets do you have? said Miko as she went up the steps.

Too many, these guys are some that I keep with me. said Jack.

But where have these 3 been? said Raf pointing to the 3 new pets.

Home, sick said Jack

So Jack, during the MECH thing Junior turned invisible, what's up with that? said Raf.

They have special abilities and powers, things I gave them so they'd be able to protect me and themselves. said Jack.

Raf said, "Good to know. Have Starscream and his gang made a move yet?"

Nope and hopefully won't. Said Ironhide.  
Glenfire's ship has entered the atmosphere. Said Ratchet

Nitro Zeus said, "I call first dibs on greeting them!"

Lets go greet them. Said Prowl.

Miko asked, "Can me and Raf come too?!"

Sure. Said Jack

Cliffjumper asked, "Then what are we waiting for?"

Groundbridge cycling up. Setting up for Ocean City? Said Ratchet as he saw the coordinates Jack put in

Arcee asked, "Ocean City? Never heard of that place before."

Its one of the many bases I found. We have secret autobot bases all over the world. It helped with these secret caches we found all over. Said Jack

Bulkhead said, "Good to know."

Ratchet said, "Activating Groundbridge now!"

Roll out! Said Optimus as the group goes through and they find themselves on a structure dripping wet.

They must've surfaced the city. Said Jack

Raf asked, "You sure it didn't rain here?"

No this city goes underwater. Said jack

Bumblebee said, "So that's why it's called Ocean City. I get it now!"

Yeah. Think this is impressive? Just wait till you get to Mars city. Said Jack

Arcee asked, "That's a city on Mars, right?"

Yep. He said

Optimus said, "Everyone keep a close eye on Glenfire's ship."

Um is that it? Said Miko as they saw a gigantic ship coming from the clouds.

Something about that ship seems oddly familiar. Said Ratchet.

Cliffjumper asked, "How so?"

Like I've seen it somewhere. Said Ratchet.

As the ship lands we see the cargo bay door open. And the guys that come out are Zeros teammates along with Hound, Warpath, Drift, Crosshairs, and the others.

Mohawk said, "What's up, party people? Mohawk's in the house!"

Um is he always like this? Said Jack as he's never seen a con like this.

Berserker said, "Most of the time. It's nice to finally meet you, Jack."

Yeah and so a lot of guys but where'd they all come from? Said Jack as he transformed and flew up to Glenfires face and the Jeans and Mirror Master.

Well we kept our promise, we looked for bots and cons that wanted to share in your wish. Said Mirror Master.

Ironhide said, "Warpath! Nice to see you and Hound again!"

Wreckers! Said Warpath as he ran at Bulkhead and Ironhide and got them both in a hug.

Okay Warpath, okay! Said Bulkhead.

Nitro hugged Mohawk, Dreadbot, Berserker, and Onslaught while saying, "Aw, man! I've missed you guys!"

The old gang is back together. Said Mohawk.

Sensei, it is good to see you again, but I hoped it would be back on our home. Said Drift as he bowed to Optimus.

Then the groups break away as you see two walk through them to Jack.

Scourge! Man it's a family reunion and who are you? Said Jack as he didn't recognize the lion bot

Ratchet said, "I'd like to know that as well."

The lion bot smirks.

Come on kid, can't you recognize me? Said the bot.

Jack takes a close look.

Overhaul? Said Jack

The lion bot chuckled and said, "I go by Leobreaker now."

What happened? Said Bumblebee.

Suddenly the bot I see tackled by a green lookalike of him.

Bee! You're talking again! Said the lookalike.

Wasp?! Said Bee.

Cliffjumper said, "You got Perceptor to thank for fixing Bee's voice."

Woo! Said Wasp.

Suddenly they watched as the cargo door closed and the unthinkable happened...

It transformed!

They watched as the gigantic bot with a red screen like face looked down.

I am Omega Supreme! Said the bot giving his name ( he has his animated look)

Ratchet said, "Omega! No wonder he looked familiar."

Grimlock chuckled and asked, "Are you guys surprised?"

Grimlock? What're you - ow! Said Bumblebee as something bit his finger and he sees a tiny green black and yellow T-Rex dinobot.

Sorry about him, that grimlock Jr. Said Grimlock as he got him off.

Where are the knights and the ancient dinobots? Said Jack.

Already at one of the bases on Earth. Said Jean-bot.

Omega said, "It is nice to see you all again."

Indeed. Said Optimus.

Well everyone has their assignments, they'll be leaving within the next two hours. Said a autobots named Hotshot as he walked out of the elevator. ( FYI he, Scattershot and Red Alert have their upgraded looks)

Jack said, "I'd like to introduce you guys to Miko and Raf. I befriended the two of them the day I met Arcee."

Aw a female, well boss I'd say she's quite the pick. Said Glenfire as Mirror Master, Jeanbot and Jean-nine laughed.

So who's assigned to us? Said Optimus.

Well Grimlock and his dinobots, a few of the bots , some of the cons, these guys and Nitros Crew. Said Hotshot as he read the list.

Hound asked, "Does that include me and Warpath?"

Um yes. You're listed with Scattershot, Red Alert, Drift, Scourge, Crosshairs, Leobreaker, the dinobots etc. said Hotshot as he read the list.

Oh and Hot Rod. The bot added.

Warpath cheered, "Alright!"

Um I have a request. Since we have the dinobot and insecticon sparklings, we need a place to keep them. Said Grimlock as the dinobots and insecticon little ones stand there looking at each other making sounds.

You can give them comfort at our base. Said Optimus.

Sharpshot said, "You can still call the rest of us if you guys need anything."

And we shall. Said Optimus as he shook the insecticons hand as they and others go inside the city to get ready for their assignments.

Miko asked, "You guys wanna head back to our base now?"

Indeed little lady. Said Hot Rod in his French accent.

Wait for me. Said a gigantic bot.

Metroplex! Said Jack.

Aiy it be me lad, you've grown a couple of feet since I last saw you. Guess you'll be needing more socks. Said Metroplex in his Canadian accent

Jack said, "I haven't grown that much."

Whatever you say, Lad. Said the bot from the giant planet.

Barricade, open the groundbridge, we're returning. Said Optimus

Barricade said, "Right!"

Dreadbot was the last one to enter the Ground Bridge.

Whoa. We're gonna need a bigger base. Said Jazz.

Wait! Was heard as two jets fly in before transforming and they slide through on the ground as they get in before the bridge closed.

Jetfire! Jetstorm! said Jazz as he recognized these two and helped them up.

Jetfire said, "Sorry! But we did not want to be excluded!"

Jeez, so Jazz you know these two? Said Jack as he watched Grimlock lead the sparklings to a room for them.

Jazz said, "Damn right I do!"

So who are they? Said Bulkhead.

Arcee asked, "Are they old friends of yours?"

Well they are members of the elite guard, just like me. Last time I saw them they were rookies but two of the most dangerous in the guard. Said Jazz.

Raf asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Well young child we have the ability to unite into one, Safeguard. That and we have powers. said Jetfire as he made a fire in his hand

Jetstorm said as he created wind in his hand, "There's a reason we got our names."

Yeah, pretty cool huh? said Jetfire as he began tossing a flame back and forth until he missed it and it landed on the ground.

He yelled as he stomps it out.

Still rookies. said Jazz as he held his head and shook it.

Ratchet said, "At least it didn't hit any of my equipment."

Its been a long day, time to turn in. said Optimus and just as he said that Jack yawned.

Jack said, "Good night, everyone!"

He said that as Barricade transformed and drove out to take him home. His pets hoped in with Ironhide and they followed.

Barricade said, "Sure was nice seeing some old faces."

Yeah said Jack.

Monday, since Jack kept up with his school work and finished his assignments early he was let out early, meanwhile Miko was stuck in detention to do a history report.

Miko muttered, "Damn stupid detention!"

She looks up to see her teacher having her feet on her desk reading a newspaper.

She looks outside and sees Bulkhead parking outfront and he's jamming to rock and roll

She smirks.

Outside Bulkhead is scatting to the rock and roll song playing.

Miko jumps in.

I love this song! Yeah! She said as she started scatting too.

Miko, I thought you had a history report to do. Did detention end early? Said Bulkhead as he turned down the radio and she buckled her seatbelt.

Did for me. She said as she then looks at the rear view mirror.

Uh-oh. Here comes teacher, and she doesn't look happy. Step on it, Bulkhead! She said as she ducks from the teachers view.

Ah, Miko. Groaned Bulkhead.

Then he drives off.

Meanwhile at the base.

Bulkhead drove in and Miko got out.

Ugh! You sound just like my parents. She said.

Well aren't they Japanese? Said Bulkhead.

You may speak a different language but you say the same things. She said.

Look Miko, all I'm saying is that you can't get into college cutting class. Said Bulkhead.

Uh oh, what'd you do? Teased Jack.

Miko lied, "The teacher let me out early."

Jack sniffs the air.

You're lying I can smell it. Said Jack.

Look Miko I'm trying to make sure you get to college, not jail. Said Bulkhead

Miko said, "Just because I skipped detention doesn't mean I'm going to jail!"

Look Miko, before I became a warrior. I was a laborer - construction. I can build stuff. I can break stuff. And that's it. Said Bulkhead.

I love breaking stuff. I wanna be just like you, Bulk. Said Miko.

Bulkhead groans. Why would you wanna be like me, when you can be a-a medic like Ratchet? Said Bulkhead.

Ratchet gets a energon signal via the computers

I'm detecting a fresh energon pulse from the nation called... Greece. An ancient city - quite historic, I believe. Said Ratchet

Bulkhead said to the others, "I'm going there. Anyone who wants to come with me can raise their hands!"

Then Miko raised hers.

Okay then. Said Bulkhead.

Hound, Crosshairs and Drift walk in.

Hey Hound, mind if I ask you a question? Said Jack.

Hound said, "Go ahead."

Are you technically considered overweight? Said Jack.

Hound scoffed and said, "Of course not! I'm just big boned!"

Crosshairs said with a grin, "Keep telling yourself that."

Drift said, "The three of us would like to accompany you to Greece, Bulkhead."

Naw, me and Miko got this. Thanks anyway. Said Bulkhead.

Hound asked, "Are you sure? I haven't fought at your side for a while."

Um dude I think he's just tricking Miko into going so she'd get stuff for her history report. Whispered Crosshairs into Hounds ear.

Hound said, "Okay. But the minute you two run into Starscream's minions, call me."

Bulkhead nods.

Meanwhile on the Nemesis.

It's about time Knockout. I don't enjoy being kept waiting. Said Starscream as said red decepticon walks onto the bridge.

It was a long drive Starscream. I'm still picking bugs out of my grill. Said Knockout

Starscream scoffed, "That's right. You're one of those ground vehicle Decepticons."

Excuse me? Said Knockout.

Never understood why any self respecting decepticon would choose automobile as his vehicle mode. When he could have flight. Said Starscream as he walked around Knockout.

I like the way I look in steel belted radials. Said Knockout

Starscream sighed and said, "Not even an hour since you got on this ship and you're already talking about your paint job. But you and Breakdown are better than nothing. Especially since some of our fellow Decepticons have joined the Autobots."

Really? Said Knockout as he faked surprise in his voice.

I take it Lord Megatron need a laboratory assist? He continued as they walked to a door.

You could say that. Said Starscream as he opened the door showing the damaged Megatron.

Whoa. Said Knockout.

Meanwhile in Greece.

Bulkhead and Miko show up.

Here we are. Said Bulkhead as he let Miko out and transformed and he held a scanner.

Sweet! Said Miko as she ran ahead and looked at ruins.

So, what are we doing in Greco-ville? She said.

I'm scouting for energon. You're doing research for your history report. Said Bulkhead.

You punked me Bulk? Not cool. She said.

The beeping in the scanner speeds.

Hmm. Signal's strong. He said as he saw a dug " hole" as there was a bulldozer and other construction vehicles.

An excavation site. Said Bulkhead.

Whoa. Said Miko.

I know construction. According to my scanner, humans hit energon veins, and they didn't even know it. Said Bulkhead.

He looks around before he sees a fresco of a bearded man in a toga wielding a staff and holding a golden Orb.

Whoa. That's cybertronian. Said Bulkhead

Miko said in awe, "Whoa! I can't believe we found something this huge before Starscream and his goons did!"

On the Nemesis.

Sadly, our inevitable former Lord Megatron has been like this for some time. But the crew took a vote, and it was decided that an expert might put him on the road to recovery. Said Starscream.

I've done plenty of body work, Starscream, but I'm better at breaking them than fixing them. Said Knockout as he turned his right hand into a drill.

It would help if I had my assistant. Said Knockout as he was referring to Breakdown.

Starscream asked, "Where is Breakdown anyway?"

We were hot on a fresh energon trail when you called. Breakdown will show when he's through scouting it. Said Knockout.

Back in Greece.

Why would ancient Greeks paint an energon harvester? Bulkhead said as he looked at the painting.

You know what that round thing is? You're smarter than you let on. Said Miko taking a picture

Bulkhead said, "Just because I'm like breaking things doesn't mean I'm stupid. Now let's finish up here before Starscream's minions show up!"

But he's even dumber than he looks. Said Breakdown as he walked in.

Breakdown. Said Bulkhead.

The con chuckles.

Miss me? Said Breakdown.

Like rust in my undercarriage. Said Bulkhead.

You know this lunkhead? Miko asked.

We have a history. Said Bulkhead.

And you have a pet. ( chuckles) does it play catch? Said Breakdown as he tore out one of the columns.

Catch. He said as he flung the column at Miko.

Miko said in fear, "Maybe coming here was a bad idea!"

Bulkhead gets in the way as the column hits him.

Miko get down! He said.

Through the smoke Breakdwon charged and flung him through the fresco.

Oops, hope the pretty picture wasn't important. Said Breakdown as he drove off.

Bulkhead gets up.

Told you I'm good at breaking stuff. Said Bulkhead.

I always got your back Bulk. Got us a picture of the picture. Said Miko.

Bulkhead said, "Thanks, Miko!"

Later we see the picture she took on the monitors back at base.

It is indeed an energon harvester - a powerful tool created by the ancients to remove raw energon from any source. Said Optimus.

Greek gods knew autobots? Said Raf.

Hound scolded, "Bulky, I told you to call me, Crosshairs, and Drift if you ran into Starscream and his gang!"

It wasn't Starscream it was a new con, named Breakdown. Said Miko.

And Rafael, the ancients often used the art of a given era to conceal messages. This fresco was likely a signpost indicating a harvester's location hidden somewhere on this planet. Said Optimus.

And, Dad, if that thing removes energon from anything, and you all have energon pumping inside you... said Jack.

In Decepticon hands, the harvester would be a devastating weapon. Said Optimus.

Barricade said, "We need to find the harvester and destroy it!"

See? You were a genius to total that painting. Said Miko

Optimus greeted, "Good to see you, Perceptor."

When did you arrive? Said Jack.

I've been here simply adding the others in the annual energon dispersion. Said Perceptor ( FYI people he has his generation 1 look)

Ratchet cleared his throat and said, "Please continue about the harvester."

Yes. It is in a museum quite local I do so believe and I've already transmitted the coordinates to your computer. Said Perceptor.

Energon dispersion? Said Bumblebee.

Since this team is so large it's spread all over the world. From the arctic to the Bahamas. We share the energon we find to everyone, whether it be blue, red, green or yellow energon. Said Perceptor

Prowl asked, "Are you suggesting that we steal the harvester from the museum?"

Crosshairs said, "It's not stealing if we grab it fast!"

Well we can't call Fowler he's out till tomorrow. Said Cliffjumper.

Then we must confiscate it ourselves said Optimus.

Whoa whoa whoa! Dad, you're talking about stealing museum property? Said Jack.

That sound... illegal. Said Raf.

I do not wish to break human law, but once the decepticons learn of the harvester's location, they will not hesitate to obtain it by any means necessary. We must act covertly. Said Optimus

Crosshairs said, "Like I said, it's not stealing if we grab it fast! I'll be the one giving the orders. Nitro will be the one to knock out the guards. Mohawk will be the one to deactivate the security. And Barricade will be the one that gets the Harvester out."

Bad plan idiot! Said Ironhide as he smacks Crosshairs on the back of the head.

No offense, dad, but covertly and giant robots don't really go together. Museums are public. And they have guards and security cameras. Said Jack.

No problem! We're small enough to sneak in. And we are not a government secret. Said Miko.

Mohawk said, "Don't forget about me! I can go along with the kids."

Crosshairs said, "At least I was right about one thing!"

Miko I'm not so sure that's wise. Said Bulkhead.

But it may be our best option, Bulkhead. The longer we debate, the more time we give the decepticons. Said Optimus.

Mohawk said, "I'll sneak in and deactivate the security so you guys can get the harvester."

Mohawk, I have no doubt you'd be useful in this endeavor but we must keep our presence a secret on this planet. There will be other missions my friend. Said Optimus.

Rodimus said, "Actually, since Crosshairs, Mohawk, Nitro, and Barricade want to help in this mission so badly, all four of them can help us keep Starscream's goons busy while the kids get the harvester."

Rodimus?! What're you doing back? I thought you left back for your base in Seattle. Said Jack.

Well I did kid, but I thought my actions would be better back here. Oh and I came to tell you that Vector Prime is coming. Said Rodimus as he walked over to the group from the drive in entrance.

Bumblebee asked, "Who's watching your Seattle base then?"

A friend of mine named Wingsaber said Rodimus.

Optimus said, "It will be nice to see Vector again."

Rodimus said, "Anyway, like I said, Crosshairs, Mohawk, Nitro, and Barricade can help us fend off Starscream's goons while the kids get the harvester without being caught."

Hmm, dad, if I may. I suggest we go now while time is on our side. Said Jack.

Mohawk transformed into vehicle mode and asked, "Anyone want to ride on me?"

Miko volunteered.

And so the plan was set. Everything was going accordingly, until Breakdown and Knockout came.

When Breakdown showed he knocked Bulkhead and to lesser consequence, Knockout into the museum making a hole.

Security got Miko but Jack and Raf were safe but Soundwave/Vibe still got the harvester.

So Optimus begun scattering the bots and cons to Earths otherwise unmineable energon locations, thinking Starscream would go to one of those locations.

Barricade said, "This is just great! Not only does Starscream have the harvester but now Miko's just a few hours away from becoming a criminal!"

Hey Mohawk, Hound, you and the others still up for some demolition? Jack asked.

Mohawk said, "Hell yeah!"

Hound said, "You don't even have to ask!"

Well I realized something. Starscream isn't dumb, no matter what tool he has he's always going to take the easy route. Said Jack.

So what we best him up and take the sphere and return it to the museum? Said Bulkhead.

No we destroy it and replace it with the copy. Said Jack as he pointed to the object which Perceptor and Ratchet were working on.

The process would be faster if Bulkhead hadn't mangled my frame wielder 3 minutes ago! Said Ratchet.

Barricade said, "Meanwhile, one of us needs to get Miko out before she goes to jail."

No. If we do that then she'll only get in more trouble. We play this smart. Said Prowl.

We going in cyber ninja style? Said Jazz as he took out his nunchucks.

Not exactly. We have to hit them hard and fast. Said Jack as he glowed gold and leapt up and transformed into a bot sized Hyper Zetton.

Ratchet asked, "That form will get Miko out of there?"

No! We still go with the replica! We may have power but we can't just use to do this the easy way. We have to send the replica and hope that Agent Fowler arrives to get he out of the museum. Said Jack.

Hound asked, "Is that replica almost done yet?"

It will be. Said Perceptor.

Jack pulls the groundbridge lever and the coordinates were set for Greece.

Autobots and Decepticons, let's roll! Said Jack as he ran through the bridge

Hound said, "It's ass kicking time!"

The bots and cons raced through.

They went and watched as Starscream used the harvester on the energon crystals from the human excavation site.

Sensei look, the aerial coward appears to have used the weapon on his fellow warriors. Said Drift as he pointed to a downed vehicon that looked completely drained of its energon.

Mohawk growled, "That son of a bitch!"

Let's go say hi. Said Jack as he pounded his fists and walked down and grabbed a vase before throwing it at Starscreams head.

Knockout and Breakdown and some of the vehicons chuckle as the pottery was big enough for his head to get stuck in.

Back for seconds? Said Breakdown as he and Knockout try to pin Breakdown but he ducks at the last second and has Breakdown smack Knockout in the face with his hammer and Bulkhead stabbed Knockout's electro staff into Breakdowns neck. The wreckers rival lies on the ground twitching as he's shocked

Hound said shooting at Vehicons, "Come and get some, bitch!"

Then as they charge he maneuvers around them.

I'm like a fat ballerina who skins scalps and slits throats. He said as he spun around smashing his gun into a cons face and blasting others

Drift blocked a cons attack with his sword before slicing off the guys hand and then stabs him through the head before spinning around dodging a blast from another and then throws his other sword through the cons chestplate

Mohawk said while on a Vehicon's head, "Time to put the hurt on these fools!"

Bulkhead grinned agreeing and just as he turned a blue beam hit him showing Starscream who had got the vase off his head and hit Bulkhead with the energon harvester.

You're a big one. This may take a while. Said Starscream.

The Wrecker groaned as he took to his feet and slowly made his right at Starscream

Mohawk said kicking the Vehicon's head off, "Hang on, Bulky! I'm coming!"

Mohawk went over to where Starscream was and threw several knives at him.

The knives stabbed into the con who looks like a lady.

What're you doing? Said Scream as Bulkhead made his way closer and closer to him.

What I do best... breaking things! Said Bulkhead as he punched Starscream in the head and took the harvester from him, crushed it and flung it into the air where it exploded.

After this Bulkhead groaned as he fell to the ground.

Mohawk grinned and got out a marker while saying, "You're gonna have knives stabbed in you and you'll look funny when you wake up."

Mohawk then drew on Starscream's face.

Starscream got up shortly after and looked around as the bots and friendly cons surrounded him. With Optimus, Arcee and Bumblebee in front of Bulkhead.

He whimpered as he started walking backward but walked right into Jack.

Oh I've been waiting do this for a long time. Said Jack as he picked Scream up and flung him across the ruins.

Breakdown and Knockout ran off leaving Scream behind.

Bumblebee said to Starscream, "We're gonna start pummeling you and we don't know when we're gonna stop!"

Mohawk said, "I'm gonna rip out his eyes!"

Hound said, "I'm gonna tear off his legs!"

Starscream whimpered as he quickly transformed.

NO! YOU'RE NOT - was all Jack said as he powered up a blast from his chest but he gasped as he glowed and shrank back down to his human form sweaty and stuff.

He watched as he saw his father just before he blacked out.

Later.

We see his eyes opening as he hears beeping.

He's waking up. Said Cliffjumper as Jack groaned.

He looked around and saw himself on a bed with a heartrate meter attached to him.

You gave us quite a scare, kid. Said Rodimus

Jack asked, "Is Miko out of trouble?"

Yeah right here. She said softly as Jack smiles.

He tries to get up but his mother June, who was right beside him, helped him up.

She then got a glass of water from Mohawk and gave it to him and helped him take a drink before she placed it on the table beside them.

Mohawk said, "If it helps, I drew on Starscream's face."

Jack chuckles but he groans.

Hey how you feeling, partner? Cliffjumper said.

Like Omega Supreme stepped on my head and really lousy. Jack said as he lied back down.

June pressed a button on a pad with a wire in it connected to the bed and it helped get him up.

Jack asked, "Did you guys complete the fake harvester?"

Yes. What happened? Said Optimus.

I don't know. A second I was changing up to blast Screamer and the next I felt so weak I couldn't stay awake. Said Jack.

Perhaps I can explain the situation of our unwell friend. Said Perceptor.

Arcee said, "Don't worry, Jack. We'll get Starscream next time."

Jackson you haven't called on your powers in many, many years. Your mind maybe able to handle the continuous strain of using said powers years later but your body can't. If you use too much power before your body can again acquire its natural immunity from this use, you could kill yourself. Said Perceptor as he let the fact sink in.

Jack asked, "So you're saying that I shouldn't use my powers too much?"

Yes. For now as doctor I suggest " keeping it easy" until you get your strength back. Said Perceptor

Meanwhile on the Nemesis.

We see Starscream entering the bridge.

Starscream, you must know that - said a vehicon before he stopped himself to chuckle.

Starscream snapped, "What the hell are you laughing at?!"

Soundwave/ Vibe walked up to him with a laughing emoticon on his face screen and Starscream saw his reflection

Starscream screamed, "FRAG YOU, MOHAWK! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FACE?!"

He sees that Mohawk drew glasses on him, freckles and the words " Dude that looks like a lady" across his forehead.

Just when I thought you couldn't get anymore pathetic Starscream. Said a female voice.

He turned around and gasped.

YOU?! You're supposed to be dead! He said.

Rumors of my destruction were greatly exaggerated. But fellow decepticons your mistress has returned. Said the woman.

Hail mistress Flamewar. The cons said as everyone but Starscream bowed to her

Starscream said in protest, "I am in charge here! Now someone help me get these drawings off my face!"

Oh dear, please show this idiot that mommy rules when daddy's gone. Said Flamewar ( she has her look from the wings universe)

Yes mother. Said a big con that walked in. He's as tall as Megatron if not taller.

Who do you think you are?! Said Starscream as he's lifted by the cons one hand.

I am Dragotron. Said the con.

Anyone else have any problems with my rule? She asked the other cons.

Knock Out said, "I have no problem with you, Mistress Flamewar."

Brrakdown said, "But we should probably clean up Starscream's face tomorrow."

Yes my loyal friends, for now lead me to my beloved. She said as she slid her hands across their faceplates

Knock Out said, "Ok. But I'll have to warn you. What you're about to see might upset you."

She nods.

Dragotron looks at Starscream before grunting and tosses him aside like yesterday's trash. ( FYI he has his look from the Go! Cartoon)

A few minutes later, they were in the room with Megatron's body.

Knock Out said, "Lord Megatron has been like this ever since that space bridge exploded."

Even as helpless and weak he still stands as handsome as ever. She said as she slid a hand across his face.

She leans back.

So tell me how goes the plans with my nephew and sister and brother in law? She asked.

Breakdown said, "Well, we got a harvester. But Bulkhead destroyed it."

Knock Out said, "And Starscream hasn't done any better before we got here."

And is the plan my nephew gave us still in play? She asked.

Yes. Said Breakdown.

Well let's get started. She said with a smirk.

They join in.

Is this good or bad that the cons are now under the leadership of Megatrons wife? But on the plus side Jacks aunt and Elita 1's sister has come with his cousin. What is this plan Jack has given them? Will Jack get better soon? So many questions! Tune in next time to find more answers.

 **Next time on son of Prime! Jack is on a island helping others get the Kaiju on the island research station inside as a hurricane hits it. But as he helped set up the shield to protect his family there, a madman comes to the island looking for something to eat. Unfortunately what he has in mind for dinner is a helpful serving of Yamawarawa, will Jack protect his brother or will he be dinner!? Find out next time, readers**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there Spike fans, it's me coming at you with a old favorite of mine, it's sorta my version of a Son of Prime Version of Secret Saturdays episode 5 " Guess who's coming to Dinner." This is a treat for all those fellow Secret Saturday fans and also a shout out to them that I'm going to make a story of the series soon, so keep your eyes peeled.**

Breakdown and Flamewar were working on Megatron's comatose body.

Flamewar asked Breakdown, "Breakdown, where's Knock Out?"

Before Breakdown could answer, Knock Out walked in and said, "Here I am! I was out for a drive and some skin-job scratched my paint!"

Breakdown face palmed and asked, "You were street racing with the humans, weren't you?"

Knock Out said, "I'm not only an automobile. I'm automobile enthusiast. I know Starscream wouldn't have allowed it but since he's no longer in charge, I don't give a damn about that."

Well if it's keeps you from complaining, I don't really care either. But keep your cover. Said Flamewar

In the Autobot Base, Cliffjumper asked the others, "You think Jack's doing okay on that island?"

Hmm let's see. Autobot Outpost Omega One to Kaiju island A, come in Kaiju island A. Said Ratchet.

As Ratchet was trying to contact Jack, Optimus walks over to Perceptor who's reading a file about Jack.

Perceptor what're you doing? The autobot leader asked.

Going over Jacks file, getting a remind of his abilities. Said the scientist.

Hmm, Kaiju/ Seijin influence power? A Ultimate Reinoics? A shapeshifter and Light and Dark Ultra warrior? Bulkhead read off as he saw the file

What's all that mean? Said Bumblebee.

Skyquake said, "I've heard about the Kaiju before. They are rumored to be giant creatures with immense power."

Yes, and Jack as the ability to control them and alien/ Seijin life and also become them. Said Elita.

Yes but Jacksons other titles could someone explain them to us? Said Optimus.

And some of the Kaiju are actually human sized when they start or they can become human sized. Jack gave all the Kaiju and seijin that ability for research. Said Perceptor

Slug said with a smirk, "That sounds pretty awesome!"

Yes it does. This way when Jack wants them to visit they can without tearing apart a living room, when they're not going crazy. Said Perceptor

Swoop said concerned, "Maybe me and Grimlock should go to Jack on that island. I've got a really bad feeling that something bad is waiting for him."

Jack can handle himself, besides he has Yamawarawa and his other pets keeping him company. Said a Perceptor.

Old friend, you still haven't answered our questions. Said Optimus

Well Ultra warrior was given to him when he completed his training under all the ultras and Dark Ultra is because he was also trained by them. When he completed his training he could become them. Explained Perceptor

Berserker said, "Nice!"

Reionics are aliens of all species that have the Alien Rayblood's essence with in their DNA. explained the scientist

Dreadbot asked, "Really?"

Indeed and Jack has earned the title Ultimate Reionics because his level of control over Kaiju is even more powerful than the control from the original Alien Rayblood. It's in part to his influencing powers over basically everything. Said Perceptor

Arcee looked around and asked, "Has anyone seen Blackout?"

Well before Jack left to batten down the first island, he told Blackout to go get supplies from a cache in Bellwood. Said Ironhide

Arcee said, "Good to know. I miss Jack already."

Ratchet gets noise seeing the video uplink coming online as he leans in.

Only thing is just as it came on it showed Yama's face as he growled softly.

Sweet Solus Prime! Ratchet said startled as he fell backwards.

Sideways asked in shock, "What the hell is that?!"

Yama get back already. Said Jack as he pulled the yeti like Kaiju out of the screen.

Cilffjumper asked, "Are you having fun on that island, Jack?"

Well I am now, we just got the shield up and thankfully we did. Because this hurricane is really giving it a run for its money. I had the Seijin that work here go to island B to secure it, cause as soon as it's done here it's hitting there next. Said Jack.

How'd you afford all this stuff anyway? Said Mohawk.

My dad, he funded for the Kaiju research and other things, now I'm richer than Tony Stark. Said Jack.

Swoop said worried, "Jack, maybe me and Grimlock should go to your location. I have a feeling that something bad is nearby besides the hurricane."

Well even if you could the powers off, thankfully the emergency generators kicked in. There's no power for groundbridges and with the dome up nobody can bridge in. Said Jack.

Arcee said worried, "Please be careful, Jack."

I will babe. Said Jack as he signed off.

Cliffjumper asked, "So what do you guys want to do for the rest of the day?"

Everyone shrugs.

The groundbridge opens up and Blackout walks through pulling a cart full of supplies.

Blackout said, "Hey, guys! I'm back! Who missed me?"

Scorponok raised a claw.

Besides you. He said,

Ratchet looks behind him.

Looks like you brought back a friend. Said the medic.

Friend? He said as he turns.

He saw a little black kitten on top of the pile.

Blackout said, "Aw! Hey, little guy! Where'd you come from?"

He must've followed you in. Said Arcee as the kitten stretches and does a little kitty yawn

Grindor said, "Congrats, Blackout! You're now the proud owner of this kitty!"

Skyquake said, "Actually, the cat might already have an owner."

Can I keep her please?! Said Blackout as he pleaded.

Blackout we should try and find the owner first, just to be sure. said Optimus.

Cute little fellow though. He added as he gentle scratches the kittens head.

Sideways said, "Maybe Fowler can help us find the owner."

I'd take good care of her, I'd remember to feed her and walk her. Said Blackout

Scorponok looked at the cat in jealousy.

Why are you putting such a thing about this cat. You already have a pet, remember? Said Bulkhead as he points to scorponok.

I know. Said Blackout

Grindor said, "Besides, Scorponok is already getting jealous."

Scorponok you're my first pet and my best friend, besides the cat maybe cute, but she can't shoot rockets and doesn't have a deadly stinger, so what's there to be jealous about? Said Grindor's twin

This calmed Scorponok down.

Skyquake said with a smile, "Don't worry. If this cat really is a stray, then you can keep it."

Yay! Said Blackout as the kitten hops to his shoulder and purrs as she rubs herself against his cheek.

Meanwhile on Kaiju island A

Jack said, "Swoop might be onto something. I should keep a close eye out for any bad Kaiju."

Meanwhile Yamawarawa runs by with two pieces of bread in his hands as he chases a red bird

Yamawarawa roared at the red bird.

Yama I'm not going to watch you eat that. Said Jack as he watched the yeti like Kaiju keep trying to put the bird in between the pieces of bread

Yamawarawa finally put the bird in between the pieces of bread!

Just as the Kaiju was going to eat it Junior opened his mouth and ate it.

Yamawarawa growls as Junior gulps it down. The the yeti Kaiju begins chasing Junior as they run out of the kitchen.

Knock it off you two before you break something! Jack said giving chase.

Little G looks outside and sees the shadow of a man standing out there looking in.

Little G got suspicious

Meanwhile Jack had finally got the two Kaiju settled down and was now sitting in the surveillance room looking at the Kaiju. He saw Lidorias getting ready for her nap, Mogrudon was rubbing his eyes, Golmede was snoring, Bogal was walking around looking for her resting spot, the Zettons were napping with the Hyper Zetton and some of the Giga Zettons walking around, the Godzillas were sleeping with the alpha staying awake. All the Kaiju were relaxing and sleeping. All in all everything was okay to him.

Jack said, "Swoop was worried over nothing."

Then he puts on a thinking face.

But I do trust him, so to make him feel better lets gear up from the vault. said Jack as Yama and his other pets follow him

Little did Jack know that Swoop was right all along!

19h agoJack walks in front of the weapons vault placed in case someone attacked.

Yamawawara growls.

It's okay, Yama. Lets just gear up so when it comes to put the dome down and Swoop comes he'll feel better knowing we geared up. said Jack.

19h agoYamawawara growled sensing that sonething unfriendly was nearby.

19h agoJack opened the vault and began looking through weapons before spotting a sword.

Hey, Moms fire sword! She thought she lost this. said Jack as he put it on his back.

Yama kept growling.

Oh come on you guys chill, nothing's going to go...

CRASH!

Jack turns around and sees a man with light redish hair with a darker tinted suit with mechanical jaws.

His pets look at him.

Wh-What?! Like I was supposed to see that coming! said Jack.

The mystery man roared as his robo jaws opened showing fanged teeth as the group ran.

I wish the lights were on so Mom's sword would work! Jack complained.

Junior turned invisible and leapt from the wall and knocked the man's legs from underneath him with his tail.

The man roared at Jack who was infront of him.

Smile ugly! said Jack as he pointed a device at the man before a flash went off like a camera.

The Kaiju and Jack run as Yama opens the elevator door and the climb up the rope before Jack looks down to see the sword fall from his back and into the freaky guys hands as he cuts the rope.

They all fall but Yama grabs them and Jack lands on his back as they're holding onto a pipe.

Jack begins to slip but Yama caught him using his hand like feet.

Man am I glad your a primate. said Jack.

Yama groans as he lifts everyone into the pipe and pulls Jack in just as the man leapt down and took a chunk out of the pipe before roaring as they escape into the complexs garden, which holds various beast plants.

19h agoJack said, "Now I really wish Swoop was here!"

Back at the Autobot Base

Swoop said in a panic, "I can't take it anymore! I hsve to fly to Jack's location! For all we know, something bad might be happening to him!"

18h agoYou heard Jack, no one can get in or out. But your worries maybe correct because Jack has sent off a distress signal. Said Ratchet as he then got a ping.

Hmm, someone's answering it. said the Medic.

Autobot Outpost Omega One to mysterious vessel please identify yourselves. said Optimus.

Oh hey there, name's Zack Saturday. said the 16 year old Saturday as his face was shown on the screen.

Who're you? And What're those creatures? said Ratchet.

Zack?! My you've grown! said Elita as she made her way through the others.

Mrs. Darby? Haven't seen you in ages. How've you been? said Zack as a green Komodo dragon and what looks like an Ornitherincus came on the screen.

Hey Komodo, hey Zon. Elita said.

Berserker asked, "Is there any reason why you're calling us?"

Komodo, Zon get out of the way! Well we're answering a distress call coming from Kaiju Island but can't get any responses, so we thought it had to be Jack. said Zack as he got the two creatures out of the screen.

This a tall hairy creature walks in.

Hey Fisk. said Elita.

Dreadbot asked, "You know these guys, Elita?"

Yeah a while back when Wolf was still alive we met during a expedition that went south in Brazil. said Elita.

It's just lucky we were in the vicinity. said a man who had a scar on his right side with a blind eye on said side and wore orange armor with a S on his chest and had a white streak in the middle of his hair with black on the side. As he and a white haired woman wearing a set of the same armor walked through the doors and into seats.

Doc, Drew! You're looking well. said Elita.

Bulkhead said, "It's really nice to meet you guys!"

That's our line, but greetings aside it'll be a while before we can reach them with this hurricane going. Thankfully it calmed down enough that we can fly. said Drew.

The latest we can reach him is 6 hours. said Doc.

So leave it to me and mom and dad. said Zack as they hung up.

Arcee asked, "See, Swoop? Everything's going to be fine."

Swoop said, "I hope so. Have we found out if Blackout's cat is stray or not?"

Still looking through news things. said Ratchet.

Meanwhile on the island we see Jack huffing as he has his hands on his knees.

Just our luck, the power comes back but the creep reversed the complex's security system, now we're stucking in here with Mr. Chompee. said Jack.

Jack said, "Maybe I should've brought the others along."

Okay guys with the power back we should be able to get a better signal out so we can call someone. The storm's almost over so it won't be long now. Okay Yama you get to the communications hub and get out another signal. The rest of us are going to act as bait as we try and get this guy to Litra's nest. said Jack.

They nod as they seperate.

We see Jack alone as he walks along the path to said bird kaiju's nest as cameras watch.

Jack said, "I just wish I knew who's after me."

Jack kept walking until he hears footsteps behind him but sees Litra coming as Junior makes himself visible and bites her left leg

Come on guys, knock it off! Why didn't the mouth guy take the bait? said Jack.

His little camera buzzes.

Finally got a match on this guy. Was smart of me to get his retna scan through the criminal database with my hand held holo computer. said Jack.

Junior let go of Litra's leg.

Then he makes his way to Jacks side with G.

Pietro Maltese, calls himself Piecemeal. Criminally insane, surgically altered jaws? Why would he? Oh no! This guy eats rare exotic animals ( Litra, G, and Junior's mouths drop) one of every kind he even has a checklist! This guy doesn't want me, he wants - said Jack.

Meanwhile Yama pants as he raced to the hub and began typing on the computers before said criminal came from behind and struck in the back of the head knocking him out.

Time to eat. he said with a slur.

In the kitchen we see Yama tied up and trying to break free as Pietro puts stuff on some sides.

Stop struggling, you're making the meat tough. said Pietro as Yama kept going.

Pietro walks over to Yama.

Last warning. he said but Yama didn't listen so he grabbed his head and opened his mouth with Yama yelling.

It looked Yama was about to be eaten.

Then Litra came flying in and batted him away with Jack and the others as well.

Jack made a sword with his hand and cut the ropes.

Jack asked, "You alright, Yama?"

Yama nods.

Piecemeal roared but G hits him onto the oven where he yells because the top was on and hot.

Then Yama grabbed lemons and squeezed them right at him as he then backs away to wipe off his eyes.

Piecemeal screamed, "MY EYES!"

Jack charged but Piecemeal dodged and bit the sword and threw him into Yama.

Litra flew up but Piecemeal headbutted her back down.

He then made his way to Yama.

Stay away from my brother! said Jack as he got in his way.

Aww, that's so sweet. But his species is on my list. said Piecemeal as he pushed him away.

Yama puts his feet up as they grab his head and he began punching.

Junior stealthed into the room with controllers.

Got a taste for the unusual huh? So take a bite out of this freak! said Jack as he used them and two robots walked in. One with a chainsaw arm and the other with a blowtorch arm.

Piecemeal hissed, "Fuck you!"

The group escapes to the launch pad as Piecemeal is occupied with the robots.

Go on, Yama! Litra will fly you out of here, I'll stall him. said Jack as he pushes Yama onto the pad.

You ruined dinner! said Piecemeal as he lifted Jack and prepared to eat him.

Jack said, "Maybe you'd like a knuckle sandwich, you son of a bitch!"

Just as he was Yama growled as he charged and tackled Piecemeal right down the elevator shaft to the garden

Jack said horrified, "YAMA, NO!"

Jack raced down with the others as the two fighters land in the garden.

Dinner time's over freak, I told you to leave him alone! said Jack as he hoped on Piecemeal's back then he saw his mother's sword and got off and grabbed it.

You think a sword can stop me? said Piecemeal.

Yeah, just add light. said Jack as he whistled, Junior and G use their mouths and flip the light switch,

Yama raced out of the way as the sword activated.

Get. out. of. my. House! said Jack as he blasted Piecemeal through a wall and outside.

The maniac groans and shakes his head then he looks slowly up and sees a human sized Bogal looking down at him and the sun is shining on the island and the kaiju are roaming so the hurricane is through.

He screams as Bogal then flips out her teeth and eats him.

Hours later Jack is laying in the grass looking down at the roaming kaiju and petting Bogal as his other pets lay around him.

17h agoBogal burped out Piecemeal's remains.

17h agoJack chuckles.

Then he watches as the Saturday's airship landed and Swoop came flying down.

Where is he?! Where's the bad guy?! said Swoop and Zack.

Double jinx! Triple jinx! the two said.

You alright kid? said Grimlock.

Better than he is. said Jack pointing down to the bones.

Bogal then burped out Piecemeal's mechanical jaws.

Slug said, "Aw, man! We missed all the action! Tell me he tasted good!"

Bogal nodded.

So what now? said Zack.

Well I'm relaxing but you guys can do whatever. Go play have fun. said Jack.

The dinobots look at each other before going down the hill.

Swoop said to Jack, "By the way, Blackout found a cat."

He then joined the other Dinobots.

Hmm. said Jack.

Later after said their goodbyes to the Saturdays they returned to the base.

Just as Jack got on the coach in the base.

Miko and Raf showed up with Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

Hey Jack, anything exciting happen today? said Raf.

Jack said, "I got attacked by a cannibal named Piecemeal."

Cool. said Miko.

So anything on our kitten yet? I hardly got any sleep because Blackout wouldn't shut up about it. said Grindor.

Yes about that, it appears a little girl in Bellwood is looking for her. Her name's Shadow. said Ratchet.

Aww, but-but do I have to? said Blackout with the kitten on his shoulder.

Skyquake said sympathetically, "I'm sorry, Blackout. But we have to give her back to her rightful owner."

Blackout said sadly, "Ok. But Fowler's going to have to come with me for that one."

Actually I'll go with you." said Jack.

Blackout said, "Thanks, Jack."

Ratchet punches in the coordinates for around the little girls house and the three walk through.

Blackout has a sad face as he gets the kitten off his shoulder and it licks his face as he then hands it to Jack and watches Jack carry the kitten to the little girl's house.

He knocks on the door and said girl opens it.

Hello, Emily is it? You missed something? said Jack as he holds out Shadow.

Emily asked with tears in her eyes, "Shadow? Is that you?"

She gets the kitten in a hug.

Take care of her now. he said as he walked off.

As the girl turned she had Shadow on her shoulder as Blackout waves bye and the kitten does a little wave back.

You did the right thing bud. said Jack.

Blackout said, "I know. At least I still have you, Scorponok."

He looks down and pets the scorpion bot.

Ratchet bridge us back. said Jack.

They walk through it.

Little did they know by bridging they alerted someone.  
In a unknown location  
Magister Tennyson! Magister Max Tennyson! said a blonde haired man as he ran up to a elderly man with a red hawaiian shirt on and blue pants.

Yes? said Max

We just got a huge energy spike coming from town and another in the town of Jasper, Nevada. You know the home of where Magister Darby lived when he was alive and the town for a bigger underground Undertown. said the man.

You think there's a connection? said Max

The man said, "I think so, sir."

Get Ben and Rook and since Kevin and Gwen are in town, bring them to. said Max as he turned to a one eyed alien who saluted him before typing on his computer

Max said to himself, "I never thought this day would come."

What'd you call us for Grandpa? said Ben as he walked in with his cousin and best friend Kevin and his partner Rook.

Sir, our security camera's just got something. It's blurry and hard to make out but it's definitely one of them, you can clearly make out the logo. said the blonde haired man as Max was shown a picture of a blurry Blackout and he saw the decepticon logo

Max widened and said, "A Decepticon!"

A what? said Ben.

A decepticon here on Earth?! said Rook.

What the heck is a decepticon?! said Ben.

Max sighed and said, "First, I'd like to tell you of a tale that began on Cybertron."

Ben sat down and Kevin brought out popcorn as Gwen and Rook took their seats

Max said, "You all might want to get comfortable. You're in for quite a story."

Ben rubbed down in the seat expecting a cool story.

Max said, "Cybertron used to be a peaceful planet. The beings that lived there were called Cybertronians."

Obviously. said Ben.

Max said, "For many years, the Cybertronians lived together in harmony. But sadly, that didn't last."

Ben leans in getting interested.

The race was split in two, Autobots and Decepticons. Autobots are the good guys, they protect while the Decepticons destroy. The leaders of the two are Optimus Prime and Megatron, once like brothers now basically enemies. said Max as he showed the logos.

So what happened to their planet? said Gwen.

Max said, "The planet became inhabitable."

Inhabitable? What'd they do, destroy it? said Kevin.

No years of war doomed it. Now there was rumors the two factions were here on Earth, but now this confirms it. Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Rook I need the 4 of you to go to Jasper, Nevada and investigate. said Max.

Gwen said, "We're on it. I just hope Ben doesn't get us into trouble."

When do I ever get in trouble? said Ben.

Kevin said, "Knowing you, you'll probably jump to conclusions and beat up whoever's there as Humungousaur."

I would not! said Ben as the 4 got in the elevator.

 **Oh no! Looks like trouble just may be heading towards Team Prime. What will happen? What'll happen when the unstoppable Jack meets Ben? Clash of the Titans! Who'll win? Tune in next time of Son of Prime to find out, folks!**  
 **Also I'm planning on doing a Secret Saturdays story people.**  
 **SECRET SATURDAYS FOREVER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there folks it's here finally, the Ben 10 vs Cyber Sentinel! I'm also introducing Neo Undertown, some would say it's a gigantic version of a alien version of New York.**

How did I spend my Saturday morning? First finished the homework I missed and now, going on another dang tool run for Ratchet. For the 7th time this week, thank you Bulkhead" said Jack as he complained as he walked with Barricade and his other friend cons in a alley.

So where's this Neo Undertown you keep talking about, dude? said Mohawk.

It's up ahead. said Jack as they saw a store.

Jack are you crazy?! You'll expose us! said Blackout.

Easy, no one comes around this part of town except a certain crowd. said Jack as they watched a Kincelelian walk in with her kids.

Aliens, here in Jasper? said Dreadbot.

Small world. said Onslaught.

Jack and the others walked in but they saw humans.

A man wearing a navy shirt and gold pants that had a apron on saw them.

Oh Jack it's you. said the man as he pressed a button and the humans became aliens.

Morning, Mr Razor. said Jack as the man became his true self: A Hupnath.

Another tool run? the owner said.

Yep, Bulkhead's on a roll this week. So how's the kids and wife? said Jack as the man followed them to the back.

They're good, business here is twice as good as it is in Bellwood. said Mr. Razor.

The man opened a section in the wall showing a big elevator.

Good shopping. he said as he went back to the counter.

Jack and the others got in and it went down.

When it opened they were surprised to see an entire nation of aliens.

Welcome to Neo Undertown, a better version than in Bellwood because this city stretches for miles and miles, even going to other states and counties. said Jack.

It's awesome! said Berserker.

Everyone's looking at us and not even caring. noted Mohawk.

That's because you're with me, not only am I a world famous hero/celebrity I also let them know of my friends when I come down every now and then for tools for Ratchet and sometimes I come down and tell tales to the children and folks. said Jack.

Okay guys, you take the south while I take the north, and stay together in groups so you don't get into trouble but if it finds you come find me okay? said Jack.

The cons nodded as they separated and each had a list of things to get.

Blackout had decided to stay with Barricade, Dreadbot, and Nitro as one group.

Barricade said, "You did a very good thing returning Shadow to Emily, Blackout."

I know. Said Blackout.

Okay, now we have the tools and some extra time so what say we look around? Said Mohawk

Dreadbot said, "Right. Mohawk, me Barricade, and Nitro will look around as one group. But we'll call you if we need anything."

Okay I'll go see if I can find Jack while I look. Said Mohawk as he walked off.

Nitro said, "Alright. What do you guys say we look for Cybertronian stuff?"

Yeah Jack has been saying that someone actually has a legendary prime decepticon hunter for sale here, he's been wanting it for a long time let's see if we can find it for him, as thanks. Said Onslaught

Dreadbot asked, "You mean as thanks for giving us a chance at redemption?"

Yeah heard it's a old bot that some of the others hate, names daytrader he set up shop down here. Said Blackout

arricade said, "Let's check it out. Onslaught, watch our backs in case we run into trouble."

Roger.

The gang walks through crowds and holds onto their lunch as they see and smell some nasty food.

Hey! Fellow cybertronians! Said a voice as they look around until they see in a shop a small transformer in a store with his back having stuff on it

Daytrader? I presume? Said Dreadbot

Yep, and don't worry about you being cons Jack helped me set up shop here and told me about you. So what can I help you for? Got anything you looking for? Said the short autobot

Blackout asked, "You got a legendary Decepticon hunter?"

You mean the legendary prime decepticon hunter? Yeah, got that little baby from a canister I found during my trip to Africa and let me tell you it made the trip. Said Daytrader.

Barricade asked, "Can we have it?"

For you guys, who's it for? Cause if it's for who I think you can have it on the house. Any friend of Jacks is free to anything in here. Said Daytrader as he tossed them a golden metal stick and they looked at it.

Wait wasn't this thing one of the weapons in Iacon? Said Dreadbot

Nitro said, "It was. Thanks, Daytrader!"

Huh, we not only found a Iacon relic but a present for Jack and its not even his birthday, wait when is his birthday? Said Onslaught.

Everyone looks at each other and shrugs.

Dudes! Trouble! Said Mohawk as he came running through the crowd of aliens.

Blackout asked, "Is it Starscream and his goons?"

No! Them! Said Mohawk as he pointed to the direction he came from

Walking up to them were Ben Tennyson and his team!

Blackout said, "Morning! Can we help you guys with anything?"

Freeze, decepticons! Said Rook Blonko as he pointed his Proto tool in blaster mode at them.

Um, excuse me as a fellow office of the law there must be some - said Barricade until Rook shot at his feet.

He said freeze robo dorks. Said Ben.

Blackout said in fear, "They must've found out about me returning Shadow to Emily! Guess they didn't hear that we're with the Autobots now."

Dreadbot said, "Run for it!"

Kevin snarled, "No, you don't!"

Nitro grabbed some fruit and threw them at Ben and his team knocking them to the ground. And with that, Blackout and his group transformed into their vehicle modes and rode away from them.

Mohawk said, "You guys get to Jack! Me and Onslaught will buy you guys some time!"

Roger! They said running while Barricade transformed

Barricade said, "We're fugitives, Blackout! Are you aware of the consequences we're about to endure?! All because you provided hospitality to someone else's cat?!"

How was I supposed to know! You're the police officer! Said Blackout as they ran/drove through the crowd with the gang chasing them.

You guys this is stupid, why are just attacking them? Said Gwen.

Um because they're bad? Duh. Said Ben as he turned into Shocksquatch and shocked Blackout.

Uh oh! Said Blackout as he tried to get the present they were going to give to Jack as it slipped out of his hands.

I got it! Said Barricade as he transforms and caught it before transforming back as Shocksquatch turned back into Ben.

Just then, Rook fired his Proto Tool in its grapple mode at Nitro's arm and began pulling him in.

Nitro said in fear, "They got me, guys! Save yourselves! I'm a goner!"

Dreadbot said, "Like hell you are!"

Nitro said as he was about to be pulled in, "See ya!"

Blackout shouted, "NO!"

Blackout used his helicoptor blade to get Nitro free of the rope. Rook was about to attack again when Mohawk grabbed Rook and threw him at a wall.

Rook shouted in anger as he was about to hit the wall, "DAMN YOU, DECEPTICONS!"

Rook hit the wall and got knocked out.

Ben said in concern, "Rook!"

As Be and his team rushe to Rook's side, Mohawk said to the others, "You guys keep going! He's gonna wake up any minute now!"

The four of them nodded and took off.

Mohawk said to Onslaught, "You stay near the others and contact Berserker. I'll get to Jack and tell him about this!"

Got it! Said Onslaught as he transformed to truck form as Mohawk turned into a motorcycle and drove away from the running group

Onslaught contacted Berserker and said, "Berserker! You there! We got a situation!"

What? Said the con only to see them go past him as Rook followed in his flying truck.

Never mind. He said as he transformed and joined them.

What's going on? Said Onslaught

Berserker said, "The others just passed me. And whoever's chasing them is flying after them as well!"

Meanwhile, Mohawk contacted Jack and said, "Jack! Are you there? We got trouble!"

I'm on my way! Said Jack as he was running and armored up as the crowd cheered seeing the hero.

Rook it's a sign! Said Ben.

Yes this is a sign to capture the cons before they do damage, Ben. Said his partner.

No an actual sign! Said Ben as he points to the sign and everyone shouts as Rook makes the truck go back to truck mode.

Barricade said in fear, "I've followed all the rules! Defected from Megatron's side because of lack of morals! So why didn't I follow my instincts? That one day, some people would still think of me as a Decepticon!"

He shouts as he makes a turn to dodge a light post.

They all stop as they see a kinecelean girl ( xlr8's species can't spell it) goes after he ball and gasp as Rook comes in close.

Rook! Said Ben as he points to the girl.

Rook slams the brake but they keep going.

The crowd here's wooshing as Jack flies down and stops the truck instantly with his hands.

Thank you! Said the girl's mother as she gets her out of the way.

What're you waiting for? Go! Said Jack as he ran at a wall and pushed a brick opening a way and they go in it as it closes just as Ben and the others comes to.

Ben said in anger, "They got away! We can't let this slide, guys! Not after what they did to Cybertron!"

Rook said, "Do not worry, Ben! We will make them regret ever corrupting Cybertron to begin with!"

Kevin said with a smirk, "I call dibs on smashing that police car Con's head!"

Gwen said angry, "That does it! You guys are talking about killing them! Well, I'm not taking any part of it!"

Ben asked his cousin as she walked away from them, "Where are you going, Gwen?"

Gwen looked at Ben and snarled, "I'm going to find those Decepticons and hear them out! It's what we should've done in the first place!"

Gwen finds a peice of metal that was blasted off of one of them when Ben blasted that one and uses it to follow.

She finds her way into a pipe before she hears voices.

They attacked us for no reason at all! Said Onslaught as Gwen poked her head around a corner and sees them walking.

Assaulting a law enforcer, placing innocents in danger, unaggravated assault, and those are the only things I can think of on the top of my head! Said Barricade.

Okay ma'am you can come out I know you're following us Anodite. Said Jack as he turned around.

Well I was following to hear your side of the story. I mean you can't possibly be bad like they said about decepticons because you basically didn't even fight back. Said Gwen.

Ah no need to worry, this is Gwen Tennyson, she's much more cooperative than her cousin and boyfriend, said Jack.

Now tell me everything. She said.

Jack went on and on about everything.

Later Gwen walks back into Neo Undertown looking for the others.

Well did you get 'em? Said Ben as they finished repaired Rooks truck.

Yes. She said.

Did you learn anything about them? Said Rook.

Yes and I'm not telling any of you anything. It's up to you to find out about what's going on. She said.

Meanwhile with Jack and the others

Blackout hissed, "This is all your fault, Barricade!"

Barricade asked, "My fault? Funny how it's always my fault whenever one of your actions gets us in trouble!"

Blackout retorted, "Well, why didn't you stop me then?! You should've known that adopting Shadow would go bad!"

Dreadbot said "No, I should've known because then we would've gotten her back to Emily sooner!"

Nitro said scared, "And man, did it go bad!"

IT'S NOT ABOUT THE DANG CAT! Said Jack shutting them up

Mohawk asked, "Then who's to blame for this whole mess?"

None of you, back in Bellwood. The plumbers HQ read the energy caused by the groundbridge and one of the security cameras caught a blurry image of Blackout. They're after you guys because you're decepticons, you haven't done anything bad, they just think you are bad. Said Jack.

How do you even know that? Said Onslaught

I read Tennyson's mind. Said Jack.

Blackout said, "Before you say anything, Jack, I hope you enjoy your early Birthday present."

Huh? Said Jack as everyone looked at Barricade.

What? Oh right, I have it. Said Barricade as he opened his chestplate and began rummaging around in there.

Blackout said, "And if Tennyson does kill me, take good care of Scorponok for me!"

Barricade pulls out the golden weapon.

The legendary prime decepticon hunter? But how? He said.

Daytrader gave it to us. Said Blackout.

Okay guys if we keep following this pipe we'll continue right to the base. Said Jack.

Am I the only one who's concerned that there's an entire underground pipe system leading straight to our base? Said Barricade.

Easy Cade, I've been through these tunnels and back and they go everywhere, even if one of the other cons got in here they'd get lost and be trapped down here. Besides these pipes were replaced with a new pipe system so we're good. Said Jack

Blackout said, "Ok. All we have to do is go to Optimus and the others. And when Ben Tennyson and those other two guys try to kill us, they'll go back to Bellwood in stitches!"

Now that's more like it. Said Jack as they continued walking until they eventually made it to the base.

Finally! Said Mohawk as he and the other cons fell down as they got into the hq.

Blackout said, "Ratchet, make sure no else gets inside the base!"

Where have you been? And how'd you get in here? And what's wrong with you guys? Said Elita.

Neo Undertown, pipes, walked from Neo undertown with your tools Ratchet. Said Dreadbot.

Ben Tennyson and his team attacked us. Blackout added.

Barricade said, "We were hoping that Optimus could talk to them so they don't feel like killing us anymore."

Actually Ben won't listen, I know his type and from my personal opinion I say Azmuth could've chose a lot better than that kid. Said Jack.

Ratchet gasps as he grabs the object from Jacks hands.

Hey! That's rude. Said Jack.

Optimus, it's the -

Legendary prime decepticon hunter. Said Optimus.

As everyone keeps saying whats the difference between this and a regular one? Said Jack.

Jackson, this is the most dangerous and powerful weapon that was in the Vault under Iacon. Said Optimus.

Really? What makes it so special? Jack asked.

Nitro said, "And we should probably stay in the base until Tennyson and his pals stop looking for us."

I second that because I'm too tired to take another step dog. Said Mohawk.

Jackson a decepticon hunter can turn into any weapon you want it to. A legendary prime decepticon hunter can do that but with so much more power. Said Optimus.

Awesome, so you think chainsaw and you get chainsaw! Said Miko.

That's awesome! Said Jack.

Blackout contacted Fowler and asked, "Fowler, can you put out an arrest warrent for Ben Tennyson?"

Arrest? Said Fowler.

What he means is, go to Bellwood and find Max Tennyson, magister of the plumbers, he should be able to fix all this. Said Jack.

Fowler asked, "What did Ben Tennyson do?"

Blackout said, "I'll tell you what he did! He almost killed us!"

Well me and Ratchet will check the city and see if the coast is clear. Said Optimus as he and the medic transformed and exited the base via the road entrance.

Grimlock brought in his son.

Guys, checkout watch Jr. learned. Okay show them your muscles. Said his father.

The baby green and black t-Rex dinobot flexed his muscles.

Smash. He said with a adorable little voice.

That is adorable. Said Elita.

Just find his grandfather! Said Jack as he hung up

Grimlock said, "I know, right?"

Hey Jr. What are you? Said Jack as he looked at the tiny t-rex bot

The baby replied, "Badass!"

Everyone bursts laughing.

Oh sweet Solus prime! That made my day! Said Jack.

I recorded that. Said Barricade

Meanwhile with Optimus and Ratchet

Ratchet said, "No sign of Ben Tennyson and his friends, Optimus."

Hmm, I believe you have spoken too soon, old friend. Said Optimus as they saw Rooks truck pass by.

Jack has contacted agent Fowler to get Magister Tennyson to come down here and fix things but I believe that this day won't end until conflict has occurred. Said Ratchet

Indeed. Said Optimus.

Meanwhile back at base.

Miko just ended playing her guitar and picks up one of the insecticon sparklings that was crawling with the others.

Got anything to say? She asked sweetly as she put it near the microphone.

Little boy? She said just as the sparkling spat up on her arm. Everyone laughed.

Eeeeeewwwwwwww! She said.

Meanwhile with Fowler

He just called Max Tennyson and asked, "Is this Max Tennyson?"

Yes. Who is this? Said the Magister

Special Agent William Fowler, I need to speak with you it involves your grandson. He said getting Max's full attention.

Back at Nevada

Optimus and Ratchet follow Rook's truck as it leads them to Mr. Razor's store.

Uh oh. They both said.

Back at base

We see the baby metal bug having its mouth wiped by its mother and Miko cleaning her arm.

Jack chuckles but then he hears a buzzing as he looks down to his wrist and puts on a serious face.

At Mr. Razor's store we see Rook and the others enter.

Razor puts off the cloaking shielding his shoppers as his hand let go of a red button under the desk.

Plumber business, we need to ask you a few questions involving a group of criminals. Said Rook

Razor said, "You should look in a mirror. For what I've heard today, you guys are the criminals this time!"

What'd you say - said Ben.

Dude, chill. Said Kevin.

Look just answer our questions and we'll leave. No fighting. Said Gwen

They then saw Ratchet and Optimus driving to them before they transformed.

Optimus said, "Ben Tennyson. It is time we had a talk."

Oh great more of them. Said Ben as he activated the omnitrix and turned into humongousaur.

He grew but hit his head on the ceiling and some of the shoppers screamed as pieces fell a family got down as the parents stood above their children as a piece fell towards them but they look up as Jack caught it.

That would've been messy. He said as he flew back up and blasted the piece back into place.

Ratchet told Humongousaur angrily, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't tear you apart right now!"

Hold off, Ratchet, this is my city now he's going to get the fight he wants. Violence is the only thing this kid understands. Said Jack.

Kid, Cyber Sentinal we're the same age! Said Ben as he changed back.

I call you kid because that's what you are and what you've acted like, and now it's time to cut that ego of yours down to size. You threatened and attacked my friends threatened my father and nearly got two kids killed today. Now I'm mad. said Jack

Optimus asked Ben, "Why do you insist on attacking me, Ben Tennyson? Surely, your grandfather has told you about me being the leader of the Autobots."

I don't even know you dude. Said Ben.

Forget it father, he's caused too much damage to the citizens of my town and he was going to threaten Mr. Razor. So let's go. Said Jack as he took a stance.

Ben grins as he turns into Kickin Hawk.

He ran and charged and kicked Jack in the gut but Jack only burps.

The alien looks at Jack

Uh oh. He said.

Jack spins the leg off of him and kicks Kickin hawk through a wall.

Sorry Mr. Razor I'll fix that later. Said Jack as he followed

Kevin, Rook, and Gwen were about to follow but Ratchet and Optimus stopped them.

Ratchet asked Kevin and Rook, "Are you two ready to listen to us now?"

I've already heard it from J - uh Cyber Sentinal. These two need to listen. Said Gwen

As they talked Jack followed Kickin Hawk into the streets.

Jack shouted angrily, "You call yourself a hero?! You just proved that you're no better then Vilgax!"

Says you! Said Kickin Hawk.

Jack growls as he activates a power.

 **Cyber Trans! Rudian Gatling launcher!**

Jacks right hand turned into one of the Gatling blasters the Mecha Kaiju Rudian has.

He points it and fired

Kickin Hawk dodged it and said, "After I'm done with you, that helicoptor guy is next!"

You'll be six foot under before I let you touch my friend. Said Jack.

 **Cyber Trans! Eleking tail!**

Jack's right hand then became a whip shaped like the tail of Eleking.

Jack began swinging it at Kickin Hawk before he coiled it around him electrocuting him.

Kickin Hawk turned into Upgrade and tried to merge with Jack's armor while saying, "After I merge with your armor, I'm gonna use it on your buddies at the store!"

Upgrade then noticed he couldn't take him over.

You think this is a suit! I'm a living hybrid of technology and biology and my systems are too advanced even for you. You can't hack me at all. Said Jack as he grabbed the omnitrix and blasted Upgrade with electricity.

Upgrade fell off of him as Jack looks to his hand and smirks as he sees the omnitrix logo on it before it vanished.

Lets take this away from here. Said Jack as he activated his boosters and flew Upgrade to a canyon.

Upgrade got off and the two circle each other as Jacks fans come to watch as a news crew began filming them.

In Griffon Rock we see Blades flipping through Tv channels.

Boring. Boring. Mega boring. Ah! He said as he saw Jack fighting Ben.

I know that guy! Heatwave! Heatwave! He said getting the team as the two circled.

In New York we see Hawkeye doing the same thing a small he takes a drink before doing a spit take.

Yo! Guys! Guys! He said as he went to get the avengers.

In a secret location we see Vilgax sitting in a throne like chair thinking until one of his robot minions turned on the channel.

A clash of titans? Oh who'll win? Said Vilgax.

That's what everyone was thinking as basically the whole planet and some off of the planet was thinking as they watched.

Give it up kid. I've trained with every Ultraman including Ultraman King, I know everything they know. Like this! Storium Kousen! Said Jack as he put his hands over his head before bringing them beside him as a rainbow aura flowed around him and he brought his left hand up as a fist and put his right over it making reverse sideways L like shape before blasting Upgrade backwards through a shack. ( Sorry if I got it wrong)

Upgrade got up, turned into Heatblast, and said, "Time to turn up the heat!"

Hmm I'd say let's. Said Jack as he pulled out what looked like a tricked out pair of sunglasses without things for your ears

Meanwhile on the Nemesis

Starscream sneered, "This is perfect! All I have to do is wait until those two finish their fight. And then I'll take out the winner!"

No you won't! Said Blackwar.

Mom's right we have better things to do than worry about my cousin. Said Dragotron.

Starscream grumbles as he looks to the others.

I bet 3 cubes Jack beats the fleshy. Said Knockout.

I'll take that bet. Said Starscream.

But what's he got? Said Breakdown

That was the question on everyone's lips watching the fight.

Meanwhile with Fowler and Max

Max asked in horror, "So that Decepticon that we caught on our cameras was actually a reformed Decepticon?!"

Yes but it seems Bens going to get what's coming to him. Said Fowler as he and Max are watching the fight at Plumbers HQ.

Jack makes a sound as he puts it on his face and presses the button on the right side and is engulfed in light.

Heatblast threw a fireball at Jack.

A silver hand grabs it and throws it aside.

The light subsides showing a silver being with red and blue, yellow eyes and two horn like appendages on his head.

I am Zero, Ultraman Zero! Said the being.

Everyone watching was jaw dropped in awe.

Heatblast snarled, "I don't give a damn!"

He then jumped at Jack.

Ikuze! Said Zero as he charged.

He leapt at Heatblast who fired at him only for him to spin around and kick the fire alien in the back of the head.

Oi, Jack, you call me out for this guy? Said Zero as he looks at Ben unimpressed

I know he's not fun but it's time someone puts him in his place, and it's going to be us partner. Said Jack.

Heatblast turned into Stinkfly and shot slime at Zero, sticking him to the ground.

Stinkfly said, "Now to get to those other robots at the store."

He then flew off in the direction of Razor's store.

Meanwhile with the others

Kevin asked horrified, "So those Decepticons that we chased defected from Megatron's side?!"

Ratchet said, "It's not your fault. You and Rook Blonko were only following orders."

Gwen said, "But Ben, on the other hand, really wants to take them out along with Optimus and Ratchet. He doesn't even remember what Grandpa said about Optimus being the leader of the Autobots."

Stinkfly looks in front of him and is met with Zero's fist.

Sending him backing into the quarry.

Give it up kid, you're fighting both me and my friend, normally when I change into a Ultra I don't exactly merge with them I become them or in some cases I do said merge, so you're fighting me and one of my teachers. Said Jack as his voice sounded.

Well I don't give up. Said Ben as he changed back.

Zero pounded fists.

Well he's certainly got guts, I'll give him that. Said Zero.

Just not brains. Said Jack.

Ben goes for his omnitrix.

Keep changing Ben there isn't an alien in there I can't beat. Said Jack.

What he said. Said Zero.

Ben turned into Four Arms and grabbed Jack while asking, "How do you want your face? Pummeled or ripped off?!"

Inside Zero Jack smirks.

Zero makes the " come at me" gesture.

Kevin said, "Dude, Ben might be hotheaded but he's never wanted to kill anyone before!"

Gwen asked, "Maybe Ghostfreak is possessing Ben somehow."

Unlikely, Ben probably is not thinking as usual. Said Rook

Ratchet said, "I'm starting to think that someone manipulated you all into coming here."

The trio put on a thinking face until they feel an explosion coming from Ben and Jack's fight.

Uh oh. they said as the trio got in Rook's truck and drove to the quarry.

Fourarms had Zero pinned under a rock.

Alright, you hear me, here's how we're going to do this. said Fourarms until Zero pushed the rock off of him sending Fourarms into the air.

Ouch.

Zero caught the rock as Fourarms fell on top of it and he got him off of it.

What was that? Couldn't hear you with your mouth so full of my fist! said Zero as he hit Fourarms with the rock sending him flying onto the side of the canyon.

Optimus said, "Ratchet, we need to follow them!"

But Optimus, the humans will see us. I trust in Jackson, he will win this without bloodshed. We must return to the base. said Ratchet.

Optimus looks down before looking at the scene of the fight and looks at Ratchet and nods.

The two run out and transform to vehicle mode and get on the road.

Gwen asked, "Is Ratchet right? Did someone really manipulate us into coming here?"

It now feels certain, Ms. Tennyson. I mean in the location where we got that photo, we do not have any cameras or sensors in that area. said Rook.

Back at the fight.

We see Humungosaur and Zero locked arms

Zero said, "Something's really off here! You're not usually this bloodthirsty!"

I'm not bloodthirsty! I'm angry! First I got splashed by a car when he hit a puddle this morning, then I got blasted by one of Blukic and Driba's failed experiments and finally I've had to go place to place in this backwater dump you call a town, chasing guys and on top of that I'm starving! said Humungousaur.

Well cry me a river! said Zero as he leaned back and pushed Humungousaur off and he got his head stuck on the side of the quarry as everyone laughs, at the place and the people watching.

Humungousaur got out and was about to punch Zero but Gwen, who arrived with the others, caught his fist in a Mana rope.

Gwen said, "That's enough, Ben!"

Humungousaur snarled, "This is my fight! Stay out of it!"

Rook said, "Listen to us, Ben! Those Decepticons defected from Megatron's side!"

Kevin said, "And we think that someone manipulated us into coming here. So there's no need for you to kill anyone!"

Humungousaur sneered, "You're lecturing me? How many people have you killed, Kevin?"

Kevin replied, "Oh, I've almost killed lots of people, Ben. All because I went down a dark path. Kinda like what you're doing right now!"

I'm not trying to kill anyone! I was going to have them locked up like we do everyone now get lost! said Humungousaur as he charged.

Zero dodged and grabbed him by the tail and flung him aside.

 **THAT'S IT**! said Humungousaur as he pressed his omnitrix and became Waybig.

Now that's more like it! said Zero

Kevin asked Gwen and Rook, "Ok, who do you think manipulated us into coming here?"

I do not know but it would seem the only way for Ben to stop is for the Cyber Sentinal to finish this fight. said Rook.

And that I will. said Zero

Inside Zero Jack pulled a Geed Fuzor and pulled out two capsules.

 **Ginga, Orb**! he said as he clicked it and the two appeared beside him and disappeared as he inserted it into the holder.

 **Victory, X**! he said as he clicked and the two Ultras appeared and vanished the same way.

He then placed the NEO Zero eye onto the scanner as he scanned them

 **Neo Fusion Rise!**

 **We don't have limits**! said Jack as he put it on his face and pressed the button.

 **New Generation Capsule Alpha, Beta!**

Then the four Ultras went into Zero as Jack became him again.

 **Ultraman Zero Beyond!**

Zero started to change becoming silver with purple as he grew two more head attachments.

He stood at Waybig's height as he stood before him.

I am Zero. Ultraman Zero Beyond. he said.

Gwen told Jack, "Aim for Way Big's head fin. That will paralyze him temporarily!"

It's time to finish this! said Zero as he puts his hands beside him before bringing them in a circle making 8 purple spheres.

 **Bulky Chorus**! he said as he brought his arms to his sides as a purple bolt flew to the spheres before throwing them to the sides as he unleashed a beam from the spheres as WayBig fired his beam attack and the two attacks clashed.

The two yelled as they pushed more power to their attacks.

Kevin said, "This is gonna be close!"

Everyone watching was jaw dropped at the power.

The people at the scene put there arms over the eyes because of the wind the power of the attacks clashing was making

Zero yelled once more as his attack begun pushing through until Waybig yelled as he was pushed against the canyon making a explosion of dust go around.

You're 20,000 years too early to beat me he said.

Gwen put up a shield around her, Kevin, and Rook.

As the dust settles everyone holds there breath until they see an unconsious Ben laying in the rubble.

At Griffon Rock, Cody and Blades cheer as they bet Jack would win.

As did, Hulk and Captain America and Black Widow as they did the same.

On the Nemesis, Starscream grumbles as he lost the bet.

At his location, Vilgax smirks.

Zero glowed as he shrunk back down and turned back into Jack in his armored form.

Jack said to Kevin, Gwen, and Rook, "You three might have a point. Someone must've manipulated you guys into coming here in hopes that you would kill me."

Yes but who? they said for umpteenth time.

Kevin and Rook pick up the unconsious Ben and take him away.

Jack yawned as he stretched before flying back to base.

There he was met with cheers and claps.

Winner and champion! said Nitro

Jack said, "Thanks, guys! Ben won't be bothering you guys for a while!"

Bulkhead said, "Just hope he doesn't end up joining Starscream."

I don't think that'll be an issue. said Agent Fowler as he walked in.

Why's that? said Jazz.

Because Magister Tennyson of the Plumbers will be coming here, so we can straight things up. Tomorrow. he said.

Plumbers? Your toilet broken? said Miko.

Skyquake said, "Magister Tennyson should come alone. After what happened today, I don't want his grandson anywhere near us!"

As much as I agree, we need to have them all here, Ben needs to hear this. said Jack as he made emphasis on the word needs.

Arcee said, "His reputation's in the toilet now, Jack. I don't think he wants anything to do with us."

Arcee we have to give him a chance, if we rejected everyone out of the group because of a bad thing they did, then none of us would be here. said Jack.

Wise words, son. said Optimus.

The next day we see Jack sitting on the couch holding Grimlock Jr.

I be the main man it's true because the ladies swoon when I make my pecks go boom, boom da boom, boom. he sang as he made the little dinobot laugh as he had his hands on the little guys pecks and moved them with his thumbs.

He then ducks his head and little Grim's as Swoop's daughter, Glider, flew by his head on one of the times she tries to fly but then she falls but Swoop caught her.

Primus, Sweetie you have to keep flapping your wings. he reminded her for the unknown time as he points his finger at her and she just pokes it with her finger.

Then the dinobot put her in the little play area they set up for the sparklings, the son of Slug: Slam, The son of Snarl: Growl, and the son of Sludge: Slime.

Swoop then asked, "You sure Ben hasn't joined Starscream already, Jack?"

Swoop, Ben maybe hardheaded but he's a hero and his team and family won't ever let him become a villain. said Jack as he hand Jr. to Grim who sat him down in the play pen.

Then Jack leans down and picks up a velociraptor sparkling named Swiftclaw, she looks like a tiny cute version of the dinobot Slash, the very same Slash that's one of the ancient Dinobots, and give her pink and yellow colors. Jack sometimes calls her Pinky

Lets see if you can say it today." he said as he put her on his legs as she cooes.

I love you. he said.

Cliffjumper asked, "Did you find out who manipulated Ben into attacking you?"

Nope. said Jack.

I love you. he said again to the little sparkling.

I love you. she said with a sweet little coo.

Yes, you did it. he said as she clapped and he handed her to her father Slash who sat her down beside the others

Barricade said, "I think I saw my life flashing before my eyes when Tennyson and his team were chasing us."

Hey dog, turn on channel 5, some news dude is talking about you. said Jazz.

Who is it? said Jack.

Will something, he's going on how you're a hero and stuff. said Jazz

Jack turns on the news.

Will Harangue, here on global news this time. I come to tell you all about the resident upstart global superhero, celebrity and other things, the Cyber Sentinel. Now people would think this of me" Why am I calling him a superhero and not a menace?" Ladies and Gentlemen, I say because he's proven he's not a menace like Ben 10. He's saved countless others and stopped criminals and put them in jail all on the side of the law. said Will as he showed a video of Jack shaking hands with a police officer and pictures of said heroics.

Will continued, "Now, I know you all hate my statements about Ben 10 being a menace most of the time. But this time, he really has proven to be a menace when he caused property damage and nearly caused innocent children to be killed! He even tried to kill Cyber Sentinel as well as his friends and family!"

He showed a video of the fight where Ben and Jack fought in the street and Ben almost attacked a family.

Now this is the type of hero we need. One of the news reporters working here got this from a interview with the hero yesterday as he repaired the damages their fight caused. said Will as it shows a woman with blonde hair and a suit.

Sentinel, Sentinel! Veronica Jones of the Will Harangue Nation a few words if you wouldn't mind? she asked as Jack landed after repairing holes in the side of a building.

The Jack in the video said, "Sure. Why not?"

Why are you fixing the damge? she said.

Well my mother always told me if I made a mess I had to clean it up, so I am. I also do this so that way people don't have to pay money out of their own pockets for repairs. said Jack.

Would you call yourself a vigilante, a person who works outside of the law? she asked.

Jack said, "No. I don't take the law into my own hands. And I also don't cause property damage."

So you work with the law, you don't think yourself above it? she asked.

No and I never will because my human father always told me a few things before he died, That I can choose who I want to be and with great power comes great responsibility. I have the power and I choose to use it to work with the law and be a hero. Not like Ben Tennyson, who if you ask me does it for the fame. he said.

Veronica Jones said, "Well said, Cyber Sentinel."

Anything you'd like to add? She said.

Kids, stay in school, eat your veggies, make good decisons and bye. he said as he flew off.

A true hero, this is Veronica signing off here in Jasper, Nevada. she said.

See, exactly proves my point, the world needs more heroes like that boy. said Will.

Berserker said, "Well, if Tennyson didn't hate us before, he definitely hates us now."

Now you all are probably asking yourselves " Did he say human father?" Well you heard correctly because we had another interview that was held in private and we learned he's part alien, what kind he wouldn't say, but I'm not one to pry. I'm Will Harangue and now lets hear what the people think of our newest hero. he said as he put on the screen people around Jasper and other places.

Hey there's Miko and Raf! said Snarl as the reporter from earlier was with them on TV

Miko said, "Cyber Sentinel is awesome! Right, Raf?"

Yeah! he said.

Then it showed Tony Stark in New York.

Mr. Stark your opinion? she asked.

This got Jack's notice as it was an Avenger saying his opinon about him

Tony said, "I think Cyber Sentinel sets a good example for all the younger heroes out there. And Ben 10, if you're watching this, don't expect to join the Avengers anytime soon after your recent stunt!"

That got them cheering.

Mr. President your opinion? she asked as she asked the president.

I think this young man sets an example for the potential in ones self and that he is a hero through and through. said the president.

Well there you have it, back to you Will. she said.

Will said with a smile, "Cyber Sentinel, I don't know who you are or where you came from. But keep up the good work!"

Now I've set up a poll for who's the better hero, the Sentinel or Ben 10, call in with your vote and the results will be held today at 12. Cyber Sentinel, Rolemodel? Hero? Call in with your vote. said Will as he signed off and Jack turned off the TV.

Then they cheered.

Blackout said, "Guys, as soon as Tennyson gets here, he's gonna freaking kill us for humiliating him!"

But it was so worth it! said Barricade.

Dreadbot said, "I honestly think Tennyson's teamed up with Silas now instead of Starscream."

Seriously, would you drop it already! He's not going to become a villain! said Jack.

Nitro said, "He's still going to be pissed at us!"

Who cares? said Jack.

Miko and Raf come in with Bee and Bulkhead.

Bumblebee said, "That was pretty brave of you to stand up to Tennyson, Jack."

Well he was threatening Mr. Razor, a old family friend, couldn't let Ben hurt him. said Jack,

So how high do you think your side of the poll will be, Jack? said Raf as he sat down in the chair and petted Juniors head as he sat beside him.

Hey you're missing a pet. Where's Gearshift? said Miko.

Oh that reminds me, during my battle with Tennyson I acquired a complete blueprint scan of the Omnitrix and the aliens inside it and I've decided to make my own Omnitrix, the Ultratrix.

Sideways said, "Still doesn't answer where Gearshift is."

Perceptor walks up to them with Gearshift who's wearing a gold and silver collar with the omnitrix logo on it.

I found out Gearshift was getting jealous that he couldn't transform/ grow to fight enemies like me and Yama and the others could so I built this for him. Ha, what took Azmuth years took me, Perceptor and the other tech heads mere hours. said Jack

Perceptor said, "Well said, Jack."

Didn't know they could do that, awesome! said Miko

Well it's 9:40 p.m they should be arriving by now. said Ratchet as he chipped in.

Bulkhead said, "Perfect! I've got a few things to say to him!"

So Mr. Possible future Avenger, what can this thing do? said Miko.

Lets Gearshift turn into Seijin, Kaiju and various aliens. said Jack

Arcee said, "I'm going to be honest, Jack. When I saw Tennyson fight you, I thought I was going to lose you just like I lost Tailgate."

Arcee, you're never going to lose me. Said Jack

And further investigation in that incident I uncovered something. It wasn't Airachnid who offlined him. Said Perceptor.

Is there anything you can't do doc? Said Jack.

I'll be sure to find it. Said the scientist

Arcee asked, "Airachnid didn't kill Tailgate?"

No but I can't find the true name of said killer. Could be a Shifter or someone who was try to make you destroy her. I'll keep looking into it. Said Perceptor.

See told you. Said Jack.

Arcee said, "Well, I feel a whole lot better now."

Then they hear an alarm meaning someone's coming down he elevator.

Everyone points their guns at it as Grimlock unleashes his sword and shield as he and his fellow dinobots stand protecting the sparklings.

The door opens to show Ben with Gwen, Kevin, Rook, Grandpa Max and Agent Fowler.

Well hello to you two. Said Ben.

Everyone keep pointing their weapons at Ben.

Jazz said sternly, "You got some nerve coming here after what you tried to do, kid!"

Hound said, "Yeah! What you almost did to our friends wasn't cool!"

Crosshairs sneered at Ben, "Why don't you jump off a bridge, Tennyson? Nobody wants you here!"

Arcee ran to punch Ben but Cliffjumper and Bumblebee held her back.

Arcee screamed at Ben furiously, "YOU SON OF A BITCH! GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"

Bumblebee told Ben angrily, "If it were up to me, I'd let Arcee rip you apart!"

Enough! We can't afford to lose our cool. Even though I have half a mind to let them do as they wish for attacking my son. said Optimus.

We haven't been introduced, Max Tennyson, magister of planet Earth and I apologize for my grandsons actions yesterday. said Max as he put out his hand and Optimus gave the elderly man his pinky to make a handshake.

Yeah, not one of my best days, guess I just let all my anger out on you guys just because I was having a bad day. said Ben.

Yay, things calmed down, you were scaring the sparklings. said Jack as Grimlock and the others were calming their kids down.

Perceptor walks up to them.

Kevin E. Levin, I presume? he said.

Yeah? said the Osmosian hybrid.

You said you killed people but when I looked into your file there was never any records of you doing said action, a few times almost, surely, but not any deaths. said Perceptor.

Well I was trying to make a point. said Kevin.

Rook Shar, Revonnagander, came from the planet Revonna, Gwendolyn Tennyson, Anodite, Sorceress, and has been known to be the brains of the team. said Perceptor as he read the files on them.

Hey, what's with the knock off omnitrix? said Ben.

Knock off!? said Perceptor offended

Blackout said, "Let's get one thing clear. It's true that I went to Bellwood. But that's to only return a cat that someone lost."

We looked into that, we didn't know that you were reformed. said Max.

Blackout said, "It's fine. It's my fault for not returning the cat anyway. But we think someone manipulated you guys into attacking us."

Yeah we looked into that as well, seems some old enemies of Ben's have come back. We took apart the camera that took your picture and found tech that only Vilgax could've got his hands on. said Max

Galvatron said to Ben, "Vilgax was most likely trying to get you and Jack to kill one another."

Sideways said, "And it almost worked."

Grindor asked, "But everything's cool now, right?"

Right? said Gwen.

Yeah. mumbled Ben.

Aw is someone mad he got humilated by Jack and was told off by people on TV? Teased Miko

Arcee calmed down as Cliffjumper and Bumblebee let go of her before saying to Ben, "Just don't try and hurt Jack again, alright? I've already lost one partner.

Oh I am sorry for your loss, madam. said Rook.

Arcee said, "It's fine."

Mohawk said to Rook, "And I'm sorry that I threw you into that wall."

And I apologize for attacking you and a fellow officer of the law. said Rook looking at Barricade.

Barricade said, "It's fine. Vilgax played us all for suckers anyway."

Fowler said, "I'm just glad Starscream and his goons didn't take advantage of this misunderstanding."

Everyone agrees.

So about this knock off. said Ben as he looked at the Ultramatrix.

First of all, it's not a knock off it's one built upon from the design Jack acquired during your battle, not only can Gearshift become your alien forms but much more. said Perceptor.

Still can't believe you're Cyber Sentinel, I mean he's so and you're so - said Ben trying to find the words.

Much better than you? said Jack.

You got lucky, I was holding back. said Ben.

Yeah right, you were barely holding on. said Jack.

Ratchet said, "If you're going to have a rematch, please try not to wreck my equipment!"

Can you take on an incursean? said Ben.

Please! I killed all the incurseans and the Way Bad that tried attacking my town, I made my place a frog free zone. said Jack making Ben growl as he reached for the watch.

Gearshift growls as he and the other kaiju pets stand around Ben.

Sideways asked Ben, "Are you trying to get yourself beat up, kid?"

I bet you couldn't beat me if I became one of them or one of your Ultra dudes. said Ben.

You an Ultra!? HA! Not even if you were the last being in the universe, and a cybertronian if you haven't noticed your thing hasn't scanned them so Azmuth probably locked them out of it. said Jack.

Ironhide got in front of Jack protectively and told Ben, "Try something. I dare you."

Easy big guy. You wanna know what separates us Ben? Besides so many other things, you wear a weapon, I am a weapon and thanks to you I'm stronger than before. said Jack as you can see a projection of Ditto goes above him and he creates a duplicate before uniting.

Grimlock growled threateningly at Ben and said, "Say one more word of disrespect to me and my friends and it'll be the last thing you'll ever do!"

Yo dogs, it's time for the poll results. said Jazz as he and Cliffjumper gathered around the TV and it showed Will Harangue

June said to Ben, "You would be wise to show my son and his friends some respect!"

How'd you copy the powers of the aliens of the omnitrix? said Ben as he and Jack and the others walked over as Fowler left.

Well I dowloaded the specs of the watch into a machine and it showed the aliens in it so I downloaded them and copied them, that's my powers, copying and adapting. But then again I can basically do anything you do. said Jack

He gets the download thing from me. said Elita 1.

I would say you have done a good job with this one sir and Mrs. Elita 1, Mrs. Darby? Which works? said Rook.

I really don't care. said Elita

Mom can download a power or thing from someone else to herself and become human. said Jack as he sat in the chair

Will Harangue said, "Well, folks! The results are in!"

Drumroll, please! he said. As drums began to go.

He opens a envelope.

He takes out a card and turns it over slowly.

On a pie chart it shows 99.5 % for Jack/Cyber Sentinel and .5% for Ben. Ben's mouth drops.

Crosshairs said to Ben, "Don't give us that look, kid. You brought it all on yourself!"

Jack, Raf and Miko drop to the floor laughing.

As this was happening Gearshift got up as did the other Kaiju.

Kevin said to Gwen, "Gwen, maybe you should use your Mana to hold Ben before he does something bad!"

Anyways, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Rook I want you to stay here just in case Vilgax shows up for something, I've got to get back to HQ. said Max as he headed inside the elevator.

Ben said in a low voice, "Alright, Grandpa."

Geez, grow up Tennyson! You got your ass kicked, get over it. said Kevin.

Warpath said, "I don't think he's going to get over it."

Yeah because he's finally been mellowed. This is how you grow as a person Ben, you think you always have to win but you never learn from just winning everytime, even though you're fighting villains I could beat in my sleep. said Jack

Rodimus said to Ben, "That's advice you should take to heart, kid."

Ben grumbles.

Look wimp, if we have a rematch will you quit crying? said Jack.

Oh no you don't, you two go at it here it'll destroy the base! said Elita

Sideways said, "Just take your rematch outside."

No there will be no fighting, Jackson you don't have anything to prove. said Optimus.

Dad's right besides all this talking and now it's late we should be getting home. said Jack.

Gwen said, "It was nice meeting you all."

Magister Tennyson told us to stay. said Rook.

It's fine they can stay here we have air mattresses they can blow up. said Jack.

You're not showing us your home? said Ben.

Yes, because I don't exactly trust you or Mr. Big Shoulders not to break something. said Jack.

Jazz transforms and opens the door for Jack.

I will join you. said Optimus.

Jack said, "Thanks, Dad."

Jazz rolls out with the others back to Jack's house.

Later we see Jack in his bed.

Jack said, "I hope Ben learned something from this whole mess."

Then he falls asleep, just as everyone else. June in her bed, Optimus in the garage with the others.

BOOM!

Jack is flung into the wall knocked unconsious as we see two of Ben's enemies, Malware and Khyber with his dog who's wearing the Nemetrix.

The two race in and grab him and pull him into the ship they came in. It looked like a simple jet but bigger and was slick orange.

H-H-Hurry up you two! said another of Ben's enemies, Dr. Psychobos, a Cerebrialcrustacean.

JACK! said the bots and cons.

The ship's ramp closes just as Nitro puts down his arms and throws Optimus up.

Only for him to miss by a millimeter.  
NOOOOO! said Optimus as he fell to the ground.

My baby. said Elita as she fell to the ground and sobbed.

The others watch with sadness as the ship disappears from sight

Optimus said in determination, "I've failed you, my son. But do not worry. I will get you back!"

Later in the morning everyone gathered.

What're we going to do? They took the boss! said Mohawk.  
The groundbridge was fired up  
First of all we won't panic my friend! Second we need to strategize a plan. said Vector Prime as he arrived.

It's good to see you old friend. said Optimus as the two shook hands.

Indeed. We must find our comrade. said Vector.

Then the TV and the holo screens inside and the TV's around the world sparked like snow before showing Vilgax.

20h agoVilgax said, "Greetings, miserable people of Earth!"

20h agoOh great this guy. said Ben.

I have captured the most powerful hero on this planet, meaning my invasion will happen. I will have your planet, and none of you worms will be able to stop me. said Vilgax as we see him turn to show Jack in restraints as Dr. Psychobos, Malware Khyber and his dog stood around him.

I always believed the greatest threat to my rule was Tennyson, but through actions it would seem it be this child is. I will take possesion of your planet now, and forever. he said as he laughed

All around the world giant versions of Vilgax's robots began attacking everywhere.

NOOOOO! said Jack.

 **Is this the end? Will squid face finally win?! Tune in next time to find out! Next time on Ultra Prime, Hey there people, Ben here! Squid face is shown to be working with a mysterious stranger, who is this being? What does he want with Jack? What's this about little star? So many questions! But all I got to say is it's hero time! See you there!**

 **Next chapter: The rise against evil, Jack defies Fate, Earth takes it's stand**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is! Chapter 6 of Ultra Prime, FYI I watched Geed episode 17 and decided to make a fight scene kinda like it. Also talking for Ben 10 Omniverse, this is after Frogs of War.**

The Decepticons on the Nemesis watched in shock and horror as Vilgax's drones caused destruction across the Earth.

Starscream said, "I don't believe this! We should be the ones causing destruction to the Earth! Not Vilgax!"

Knock Out said, "Mistress Flamewar, this might sound crazy but maybe we should ally with the Autobots to defeat Vilgax and his pals."

As much as I may hate to admit, you are correct. This planet belongs to my beloved and they kidnapped my nephew, a fatal error. She said

You care for that abomination!? He's nothing more than a mistake created from our genes. Said Starscream

Starscream said, "Aboslutely not! There's no way we're teaming up with the Autobots and those traitors!"

Breakdown asked, "Would you rather be killed by Vilgax instead? Because it's only a matter of time before he comes after us next!"

I hate it when you're right. Grumbled Starscream

Glad you're on board, but you ever insult my nephew in my presence again and I will show you the true meaning of pain. Flamewar threatened the former second in command

Then you do care for that monstrosity! A sign of weakness. Said Starscream

Flamewar glared at Starscream and asked, "What the hell did I just say?!"

Meanwhile with the Autobots, Cliffjumper was recording himself with a video camera.

Cliffjumper said, "This is Cliffjumper. Autobot Warrior, Arcee's partner, and most recently, Jack Darby's best friend. It's been only a few minutes since Vilgax ordered his robots to attack Earth. And he's also kidnapped Jack as well. So yeah, we have our work cut out for us this time."

Vector Prime asked, "What are you doing, Cliffjumper?"

Cliffjumper replied, "I'm filming us for posterity in case Vilgax ends up killing us."

The prime raised an eyebrow as Cliff sighs and turns it off and growls.

We need to get him back, I'll tear all of those guys apart to do it. Cliff said.

What seems to be the matter with Cliffjumper? Optimus asked Elita.

When the other autobots and the friendly cons landed Cliff came to us. He and Jack became the best of friends and almost like brothers, he's angry with himself for failing him. Said Elita.

But why did they take Jack? Said Bumblebee.

I believe I may be the answer to that question. Said the creator of the omnitrix the galvan Azmuth as he arrived on the shoulder of Max Tennyson.

Azmuth, it is an honor. Said Optimus

Azmuth said, "I just wish it were under the best of circumstances, Optimus Prime. And Ben Tennyson, we're going to have a long talk later about the recent stunt that you pulled!"

Ben rubs the back of his head.

Now to - said Azmuth as he then takes notice of the Ultramatrix around Gearshift's neck.

Let me see that. He said as Gearshift walked up to him.

He makes a lot of tech talk

Remarkable! I'll honestly say that even I couldn't have crafted such a magnificent device. He said.

Oh come on! Said Ben.

Percepter said, "Thank you! I invented it myself!"

With the specs and everything Jack acquired. He added.

Kevin asked. "Why's Zed with Vilgax? I thought she defected from Khyber's side!"

Ah yes that, apparently these villains have teamed up together and from watched the video it seems Khyber has attached something to the back of your pets neck, almost exactly underneath the nemetrix. Said Azmuth.

You were saying you knew why these criminals wanted Jack. Said Barricade

Analyzing the battle Jackson had with Ben, I scanned his energy and power. It read higher than any alien in the omnitrix, and I do mean any of them including Alien X. Vilgax must be planning to transfer Jack's power to himself, but that's not all. I scanned Jack multiple times and found something that mustn't ever land in Vilgax's hands. The power of a little star. Said Azmuth.

Little star? Said Bulkhead.

A little star is the power of a Ultra and they give the owner of the star the Ultras power. But I thought Wolf and Jack acquired all of them years ago. Said Elita

Apparently not, one must've been born inside the child and activated itself recently. Said Azmuth

Arcee said, "Maybe we should call Sharpshot and the others. If we're going to defeat Vilgax and rescue Jack, we're going to need everyone."

Indeed, were going to need all the help we acquire, old friend. Said Vector Prime

Rodimus said, "And I agree about calling Sharpshot and the others."

Bulkhead sadi with a sigh, "I hate to say it but we'll also need the help of Starscream and his gang. I wonder where he's been the last few weeks."

Bring them in. Said Optimus.

Optimus we're receiving a message coming from - that's not possible. Said Ratchet

Optimus asked, "What is it, Ratchet?"

We're getting a message coming from the Nemesis. Said Ratchet.

On the holoscreen we see Flamewar's face appears with Dragotron in the background and Starscream who's grumbling to himself.

Sister and my brother-in-law , I know you're there, answer me. She said.

Sister? Said Optimus looking at his wife.

Later. Flamewar it is good to see you again, and I see Dragotron has grown. Said Elita.

Then I believe you already know why we're calling you? Flamewar said.

Ben said, "I'd like to know that as well."

Starscream said, "We have no intention of letting Vilgax take over the Earth before we do. And to that end, we propose an alliance. At least until Vilgax is defeated. And we'll play nice until then."

Ben sneered, "Not gonna happen. And for your information, we already have a plan."

Dragotron asked, "Is that plan just barging into Vilgax's hideout."

Ben said, "Duh!"

Knock Out said, "That's not going ot work, kid. Vilgax might've already installed security measures. And from the looks of things, you all could use all the help that you can find."

Breakdown added, "Look at it this way. If we end up double crossing you guys, then we're all dead."

We'll accept this alliance. Said Optimus.

What? You can't just -

Child silence, the elders are speaking. Said Vector Prime.

Well prep a groundbridge. Said Optimus

Starscream said, "Send us the coordinates first. We need to know that you're not going to trick us!"

Optimus nods.

Ratchet does as said and Flamewar turns off the comms as she disappears from the holoscreens.

Are you insane?! Bringing your enemies into your own base? And how do you know they won't stab you in the back? Said Ben.

I'd watch my tone if I was you. Said Grindor

Sideways said, "It's like Breakdown said. If they do end up double crossing us, then we're all gonna wind up dead."

And besides, some of the cons on the Nemesis are actually spies, my sister and nephew included. She cares for Jack just as much as I do and he and Dragotron almost grew up together before she moved back to space. She must've chosen to come back and seize control of the cons at least until Megatron returns. Said Elita.

Your family is messed up. Said Ben.

Junior hits him in the head with his tail.

Ow! Speaking of which what'll these things be doing? Said Ben.

Considering on what I have read on the Kaiju species, they will probably be preparing to defend their home. Kaiju have been known to be seriously territorial. Said Rook.

Them? Said Ben.

How they're puny? Said Kevin.

Litra hits him in the head with one of her wings

Gwen scolded, "Kevin, don't be rude!"

Well for one these guys can grow and two it's only a matter of time before Vilgax's robots come here. I say it'll be great if Jacks pets besides Gearshift here to stay, someone's got to defend the town. Said Jazz.

And don't forget earths heroes they'll be fighting this threat as well. Said Prowl.

Cliffjumper growled, "It's gonna be really hard for me to not to murde Starscream after he killed Wolf!"

Perceptor I require a list of the ones who are coming with us on this rescue mission. Said Optimus.

Yes sir. Said the scientist as he walked away to create the list

Another reason I came was to give you these bio chips. Said Azmuth as Max walked in with a box full of computer chips.

These are for Malware, it will turn your bodies into weapons against him and protect you from him. Keep a hold on him long enough he will turn to dust. Said Azmuth

Benjamin, you and your allies shall assist us in this endeavor. Your knowledge of combating these foes shall aid us. Said Optimus

Ironhide said, "Optimus, I think me, Jetstorm, Sharpshot, and Grimlock should help you fight Vilgax."

Agreed old friend, but if we are bringing Jetstorm we shall need Jetfire as well because of their ability to unite. Said Optimus

Hot Rod said, " Rodimus and I will fight Zed. I can use my time stopping ability to destroy whatever's controlling her."

Optimus nods.

Optimus I'm coming to. Said Elita.

So are we. Said Bumblebee as Bulkhead nods, Cliffjumper pounds his fists, and Arcee agrees.

Elita said, "Optimus, me and Bombshock will fight Psychobos."

Bumblebee said, "And me and Kickback will fight Khyber."

Optimus nods.

Now your crazy sister, are we bring her and those other dudes here or somewhere else? Said Ben.

Junior hits him in the head again.

Ow! Would you quit that you overgrown gecko! Said Ben.

Rodimus said, "We should probably meet them at another location. And while all of us are dealing with Vilgax and the other 3, the rest of you will fight Malware. Does anyone want to suggest edits to the plan?"

Let's go already the more time we spend talking the less there is to save Jack. Said Cliffjumper

Let's roll out! Said Optimus.

Ratchet opened the Groundbridge and said, "I'll stay here in case Vilgax shows up."

Alright, and open groundbridges for the others coming with us. Said Optimus.

Ratchet nods as the others transformed into vehicles

Gwen said, "Don't forget about us."

Elita opens her door for Gwen as Ben gets in Optimus and Kevin with Bulkhead.

Be careful Bee. Said Raf.

Try and bring me back a souvenir. Said Miko

Bumblebee said, "We'll try and bring back the head of one of Vilgax's drones."

Sideways said, "Last one out has to help out Ratchet for a whole week!"

Everyone zoomed into the portal and are then found inside a cave.

Rodimus said, "Sharpshot and the others should be here soon. And so should Flamewar's group."

They make their way in deeper and find Sharpshot and his group standing.

Is everyone present? Vector Prime asked the group.

Well I'm here. Said Sharpshot.

Red Alert, Hot Shot, and Scattershot are with them. Scourge and Leobreaker are with them as well. Also, the Elemental Minicons, the weaponizer Minicons, Wasp, the Infernocons, Bonecrusher, Scrapper, Rampage, Mixmaster, Long Haul, and the rest of the Constructicons are going as well.

Another bridge opened and Flamewar and her group walked out.

Okay we're all here. Now we plan. Said Optimus as they walk to a stone and Optimus places two objects on it and opens a holoscreen.

Dreadbot said to Starscream, "You know, we actually thought you recruited Ben after Jack defeated him on live television."

Oh please. Said Starscream.

He walks to Cliffjumper.

If this is to be our final hour, I just want to get this off of my chest. When I killed that human I did it so the boy wouldn't hate lord Megatron. Said Starscream.

Say what? Said Cliffjumper.

We took him and others prisoner, Megatron said he was going to kill all of them, so I did it instead. Said Starscream

Cliffjumper snarled, "Why should I believe that, Starscream? And let's not forget that you almost killed me, disguised Makeshift as Wheeljack, and killed Bulkhead with the Harvester."

Ben said, "He's not wrong."

Starscream said to Ben, "You can't believe everything they say about me, Tennyson. You could've used the Omnitrix to conquer the Earth but instead, you use it to defeat criminals. I do the things that I do in order to survive and for the good of all Decepticons. You and I are more alike then you realize."

Unfortunately my senses tell me he speaks the truth about Wolf. Said Vector Prime.

And we are not the same! Said Ben

Whatever Starscream you probably only did it so you would think Jack would owe you one. Said Cliffjumper

Cliffjumper said, "And that still doesn't change the fact that you took Jack's father away from him!"

Ben said to Starscream, "And we may have been humiliated by Jack. But there's a difference between us. You fight to conquer the Earth. I fight to save it!"

Flamewar said, "Let's just focus on getting my nephew back. And Mohawk, I really loved the drawings that you made on Starscream's face!"

Mohawk laughs.

The minicons put themselves on others shoulders.

okay, so Jack's tracking signal is lead to near this location and thanks to Soundwave we have found and acquired scans of Vilgax's lair. Said Optimus

Laserbeak flies back onto Soundwave/Vibe as the specs show over the stone

Ironhide grabbed Starscream's wrist and said, "You're going with me and Optimus' group, Starscream. That way, we can keep a close eye on you!"

Starscream gets his wrist back.

Now from what Jackson informed me about you minicons you can control the elements and becomes weapons for us to use. Said Optimus.

Indeed, I control the abilities that my sons and daughters have. I am Elementor. Said the lead minicon as he and the other ones each had a look to match their element and they have the look of torpedo minicons. He spoke in a deep and wise tone ( like Antauri's from Super robot monkey team hyper force go)

Ben said, "I'll go with your group, Optimus. Vilgax is my enemy."

Rodimus said, "Soundwave, you're with me and Hot Rod when we fight Zed."

Kevin said, "I'll come with you, Rodimus. Zed is my pet!"

Rodimus nods.

Flamewar you and Dragotron will be aiding me and the others. Said Optimus

Bumblebee said, "Breakdown, you're with me and Kickback when we fight Khyber."

Elita said, "And Knock Out, you're with me and Bombshock when we fight Psychobos."

Gwen said, "I'll go with your group, Elita."

So are we in agreement? Said Optimus.

Optimus we must accompany you. Because if it wasn't for Jack we wouldn't be here. Said Elementor.

He saved us, saved our youngest sister Blaze. Said another elemental but is covered in ice named Cryo.

And if not for him we wouldn't have been born. Jack helped create us long ago. Said a snake like mini named Slither.

Optimus looks at Elita.

When Jack was young his powers began growing faster than me or Wolf thought possible. An energy outburst and Jack created the weaponizers. Said Elita

Skyquake said to the weaponizers and Elementals, "Ok. Which groups do you all want to go with?

We're all going with Optimus, right? Said a eagle minicon named aero as he looks as his other weaponizers

Sideways said, "Of course!"

He asked the minis not them

Cyro said, "Of course we are!"

First let us respectfully introduce ourselves, my name is Aero I lead my Weaponizer brothers and sisters. Said the eagle bot

Sideways said, "Nice to meet you, Aero."

And now the other minis introduce themselves

Cryo said, "I'm Cryo. I can control ice."

I'm Terra, I control the Earth. Said the rocky elemental

Hacker said, "I'm Hacker. I can hack into computers and machines."

I'm Slither, I become a blade that you don't want to touch because of my venom. The she snake minicon said as she hissed.

I-I-I'm Blaze, I control fire. The shy fire elemental said

Hydro introduced, "I'm Hydro. As the name implies, I can control water."

Graviton, gravity. The gravity controller said simply

Cyclone, a feisty woman with the powers of air. Said the minicon.

I like her attitude. Breakdown said to Knockout.

Thunder and -

Lightning! We're the storm brothers! The two said as they struck a pose

Stinger! My loyalty to our creator Jack is as sharp and as painful as my deadly sting! The bee mini said

Chomper said, "I'm Chomper. I like to bite alot!"

And if you think I'm bad now, just wait until you try my trident mode. He added.

I am Nurse, I know every form of medication and the medic of the team, my heart for helping the weak and sick is as powerful as my shield mode. She said

Reverb said, "I'm Reverb. I really like music!"

I'm spin!/I'm roller. The cyclone minicons said

Why are you named that? Said Starscream.

The twin cyclones look at each and grin

Spin said, "You'll just have to wait and see when we fight Vilgax and his buddies."

Swiftstrike said, "I'm Swiftstrike. I'm really fast."

And if you ever need a power up, I'm your mini velociraptor bot. He said

Ben said, "Ok. Now that everyone knows each other, let's hear that plan that you guys have."

Okay, we've used Jacks signal and using it with relation with his suit, we have a blueprint of the base Vilgax is holding him in, and using the knowledge of the ship that took him we have found out that it's positioned near here, exactly 86 miles west. Said Optimus as he showed the base via holoscreen.

Doesn't seem that much of a problem, looks easy to me. Said Kevin

Breakdown said, "Except Vilgax's buddies might be waiting for us."

Knock Out said, "I'm actually looking forward to putting Psychobos in his place."

Now we have found there to be 4 levels. Said Optimus as the base was sliced into four pieces.

Our entrance, is here. Said Optimus as highlighted the gates of the complex.

That is our way in and out, we will possibly be under fire so we will need a team to keep the gates secured and opened. Said Optimus.

Berserker said, "Me, Mohawk, Onslaught, Nitro, and Dreadbot will be that team."

Alright, now that we have already decided the teams for when we encounter the enemies that is past us. But seeing as they most likely stop us at each level we must be ready. Elementals and Weaponizers, I want you stationed guarding the gates alongside Nitro and his team. Said Optimus.

I can see why my husband doesn't underestimate you, brother in law. Said Flamewar

Optimus said, "Indeed, Flamewar. Constructicons, help the Kaiju destroy Viglax's drones. Merge into Devastator if necessary.

Just one thing, autobot. How do we get to each level of this thing? Said Starscream

Alright! They cheered.

And why would they need to do that? Starscream added.

Because energy signatures show there's at least 2 or 3 of Vilgax's machines stationed at his base. They keep them busy so that the Kaiju in Jasper won't need to worry about reinforcements. And considering the signal to control these machines is coming from this base, after we rescue Jack we must destroy it. Destroy the base, stop the robots. But to get to Jack on the top, we must climb up via, these networks of stairs Said Optimus as he highlighted each object

And it looks like we've got help from the others around the world so they can't come after us. Rook was right, the Kaiju are intercepting them. Said Ratchet as he voiced through on the comms and a video showed on the holoscreen.

(FYI, the Constructicons in this story are Bonecrusher, Scrapper, Demolishor, Long Haul, Rampage, and Mixmaster)

It showed that in Jasper Yama, Junior, G and Litra grew were attacking the giant robots attacking the city. Junior looks like a adult Zilla, G looks like a 90's Godzilla as he attacked with his atomic breath and Litra ignited in flames and went through one of them.

Scrapper said to his fellow Constructicons, "We need to help them. It's only a matter of time before they get overwhelmed."

I don't think so look. Said Arcee as one was pulled into the ground and it came back as a Gomora was holding before he threw it.

Another was grabbed and thrown by King Caesar.

And these are only the ones here in Jasper, these things are defending the Earth. Why? Said Starscream as the video changed to show Chaos Darkness attacking the machines with Lidorias and getting help from the Avengers.

Tyrant and Red king in Vista Verde ( and getting help from the agents of Smash) , Rayja and Manda in Hawaii, Anguirus and Rodan with Mothra in Ohio, King Kong and Eleking in Brazil.

Kaiju are all over the world fighting off these robots.

Optimus said, "Scrapper, you and the Constructicons should still help them out."

Scrapper said, "Roger! C'mon, Constructicons. Let's get out there and kick ass!"

The contructicons go running out of the cave.

Wait! Said Bumblebee as the contructicons stopped

Optimus, what about our cover? We should have them stop these machines from advancing to Jasper with the others, here no one will see them." said Bumblebee.

Long Haul said, "I like that plan better!"

Bonecrusher said, "Long as I get to smash stuff, I'm not complaining."

Indeed, go! Said Optimus.

Are you okay? You would've never have jeopardized our cover. Said Bumblebee.

Yes, I guess I am letting my emotions cloud my judgement, I am glad you spoke to fix it. Said Optimus.

Enough with all of this emotional Drabble, the sooner we get that abomination the sooner I can clean myself of your autobot stink. Said Starscream

Cliffjumper growled, "Watch it, Starscream!"

With that, the constructicons went out to stop Vilgax's drones from reaching Jasper.

Flamewar said, "We should get going to Vilgax's base. I'm really itching to deal some damage to them for kidnapping my nephew!"

Indeed autobots and decepticons, roll out! Said Optimus as they raced out

With Bumblebee's group

Bumblebee asked Breakdown, "How long have you been Jack's spy in the Decepticons?"

Breakdown leans down to Bee's head. As they continue walking to the base.

Years, ago when me and Breakdown landed, our ship crashed and we barely made it out. Jack founds us and put us back together. We owe him our lives. Said Breakdown

Kickback said, "I'm glad you made the right choice, Breakdown. And speaking of Jack, I hope he's still alive."

He is. I know it. Said Cliff.

Meanwhile inside Vilgax's base.

We see Jack in a capsule sitting in a seat.

I must admit, I would've figured you'd try to escape. Said Vilgax as he walk in front of him.

I know you absorbed some of my power via that thing when I was unconscious . Said Jack as he points to some type of array.

And this dome is made to absorb the power I hit it with, so why should I give you more of my power? Said Jack.

Smart kid, I can see why Tennyson didn't stand a chance against you. Said Khyber.

And I see you're using an obedience chip on that Anubian Baskurr, you know those are outlawed in 17 galaxies because they take away the free will of the being you put it on. Said Jack.

A-a-amazing for such a strong hero, and I use the term loosely. Said Psychobos.

Says you Mr. Migit claw. Said Jack.

Malware and Khyber laugh as Psychobos looks down to his small claw and huffs

Vilgax said, "It's only a matter of time before those other Cybertronians get here, gentlemen. Why don't you give them a warm welcome?"

Why should you be the one giving us orders? I should be in charge I'm the one who's actually dealt a powerful blow to Tennyson for taking away Feedback. Said Malware.

Which he got back and vaporized you with. Said Vilgax

Psychobos said to Malware, "You're lucky I was able to make that device to bring you back to life."

Khyber said, "I don't really mind you giving the orders, Vilgax. Just as long as I have Tennyson's head on my wall. And maybe I could get a Cybertronian trophy as well."

Thank you huntsman, and I'd watch my tone if I was you, Malware. I can easily turn you back to that drained husk that you once was. Said Vilgax.

Oh yeah? Said Malware.

And you wonder why Ben was always able to beat you. Said Jack as he chuckled

Psychobos brought up footage from the cameras in the case and saw that the Autobtos and Deceptiocons were in groups.

Psychobos said, "It appears that Cyber Sentinel's friends have divided themselves into groups."

Vilgax said evilly, "Perfect. Take them out before they get to this room."

Khyber said, "It would be our pleasure!"

Why aren't you joining us? Said Malware.

Because I'm doing something else. Said Vilgax as he made his way to the door.

And that is? Said the corrupted mechamorph.

None of your business, I'll show you why I had the gate so easy to get into this base. Now go! Said a Vilgax.

One of these days. Said Malware as they left.

With Rodimus' group

Kevin asked, "So let me get this straight. Soundwave is actually called Vibe?"

Rodimus said, "Yep. The real Soundwave is off planet somewhere."

Really? Said Kevin.

Yes, the real Soundwave has been acting in the shadows and why he and Vibe joined with Jack we'll probably never know. Said Rodimus.

Hot Rod smells the air.

Does anyone else smell wet dog? Said the British voiced autobot

Zed leaps out of the shadows and growls at them.

Kevin said, "Zed! Snap out of it! It's me, Kevin!"

Hot Rod said as Vibe deployed Buzzsaw, "It's no use, Kevin. We'll have to get the mind control device off of her!"

Well then let's stop the time! Said Hot Rod as he fired his weapon.

Zed dodged the blast before turning into Crabdozer and roared.

With Elita's group

Knock Out said to Gwen, "FYI, Starscream was planning to attack Ben and Jack after they finished their fight. But Mistress Flamewar convinced them otherwise."

Just who is this Flamewar? Said Gwen.

Bombshock said, "She's Jack's aunt and Megatron's wife."

And she's Cybertron's most powerful female gladiator. That's how she met Lord Megatron. Said Knockout.

Elita said, "She's also my sister."

Man they were right your family is kinda messed up. Said Gwen.

Bombshock sniffs the air.

I smell crab meat. He said

Psychobos showed himself and said, "I hope you all said goodbyes to your loved ones at your homes. Because you all aren't leaving here alive!"

And whys that? There's more of us than you. Said Gwen.

But I outsmart you. Said Psychobos as a golden shell envelopes him and he stands in a suit that looks like Volcancer, Kamen rider Scissors mirror monster. Only its cybertronian sized.

Psychobos said, "I took the time to make this suit before we abducted Cyber Sentinel. Now, do you all have any last words?"

Knock Out said giving Psychobos the middle finger, "Frag you, crab boy!"

The Cerebrocrustacian shouts as he charges.

Meanwhile with Bumblebees group.

Optimus, our floor remains clear we have not encountered any of the hostiles. He said but got static.

Scrap! They're scrambling communications. He said.

Kickback said, "They must've found out that we were coming!"

And they say you beastial cybertronians aren't smart. Said Khyber as he walked out of the shadows

Bumblebee said, "You must be Khyber."

Khyber said, "Of course I am. I told Vilgax that we should've killed you all before we took Cyber Sentinel. He called me paranoid. But at least he listened when I said that you all would stage a rescue. After I kill you all, I'm going to have Tennyson's head mounted on my wall!"

Oh yeah well how's about we show you what us beasts can do! Said Scourge.

Scourge!/Leobreaker! Transform! The two said as they became their Lion and Dragon forms.

And as a added boost, we haven't done this in a while, hope it still works! **Cyber key power**! The two said as Leobreaker activated his claws and Scourge activated the two heads beside his own.

Kickback transforms into his bug form.

Breakdown said getting out his hammer, "You were right, Khyber. You should've killed Bee and the others before kidnapping Jack. And now, you're gonna pay for that mistake!"

Khyber brings out his sword and charges with a shout.

Meanwhile with the last team, Optimus' team.

Team, I believe that we are close. He said.

Does that mean Mr. One horn can stop shoving me? Said Starscream as he nudges his head at Cliffjumper

One horn? My horn! Said Cliffjumper as he forgot to ever have his horn reattached

Arcee said, "Cliff, we'll worry about your horn after Jack's rescued."

Flamewar said, "Good thing we have those chips that Azmuth gave you, Optimus."

Yes and Azmuth informed me they only last a day. Said Optimus.

I sure hope Bulkheads okay down there with Nitro and them. Said Hound thinking of his fellow wrecker.

And I with Prowl. Said Jazz.

Believe in our comrades they will stand. Said Drift.

Touching speech, almost makes me want to puke! Said Malware as he walked through double doors leading to the top and to Jack.

Malware stand down and you will see tomorrow. Said Optimus.

Malware said to them, "I think not, Optimus Prime!"

Flamewar asked, "Why are you even following Vilgax, Malware?"

Malware said as he glared at Ben, "He promised me the death of Ben Tennyson over there. But after he's dead, then I won't have to serve Vilgax any longer!"

Ben said, "I beat you once, Malware. And I'll do it again!"

As Ben turned into Feedback, Malware said, "This is the last time you and Azmuth make a fool out of me, Tennyson!"

Feedback said, "Azmuth tried to help you! You did the fool thing all by yourself!"

Starting to wish we brought the dinobots up here with us instead of leaving them at the gates. Said Crosshairs

I will destroy you and then take the omnitrix from your lifeless husk! Said Malware as he charged and Feedback met his charge head on

Feedback managed to knock Malware back. The evil Galvanic Mechmorph then grabbed Arcee and tried to absorb her. But all he got was an electric shock before letting her go.

Malware asked, "Why can't I absorb you?!"

Arcee said with a smirk, "Azmuth gave us some chips to help protect us from your powers. You're not gonna be absorbing us for quite a while!"

Hound got the Mecha morph in a head lock and Malware groans as his body begins to smoke.

And the fun part is we get a hold on you long enough you go bye bye. He said.

Malware got Hound off him and threw him against the wall. But then, Flamewar grabbed Malware by the collar and asked, "Dragotron, can you and Starscream help me punish Malware for helping in my nephew's abduction?"

Seeing as how I don't want to be your sons chew toy fine. Said Starscream.

Dragotron growls as his body begins shifting until where he stands is a dragon ( picture a cybertronian version of the Hungarian Horntail)

He roars and flames shoot out.  
I was expecting a giant car." said Drift  
Awesome! Said Crosshairs

Meanwhile with Rodimus' group

Hot Rod used his time stopping ability to freeze Crabdozer before Kevin, in his armored form, and Rodimus charged at him. They both punched Crabdozer but he knocks them both back.

Rodimus said, "Vibe, you, Buzzsaw, and Gearshift keep Zed distracted while me, Hot Rod, and Kevin find the mind control device!"

Gearshift growls as he charges and activates the Ultramatrix.

He glows gold as he changes into Baragon and tackles Crabdozer

Crabdozer turned into Buglizard, kicked Baragon off him, and charged at Vibe but he and Buzzsaw fire their weapons at Buglizard.

Baragon then changed into Manda and coils around the predator alien.

Buglizard bit Manda, making him let go. Buglizard turned into Slamworm and burrowed underground.

Hot Rod asked, "How many predators does Zed have?!"

She doesn't use that Nemetrix thing when she came with us. Said Kevin.

Manda growls as she becomes Spacegodzilla and lifts Slamworm into the air.

Now! Said Rodimus.

Kevin runs up the creatures back and turns his left arm into a blade and slices the Nemetrix off of her and he strikes the obedience chip at the same time.

The Slameworm groans as it turns back into Zed and she shakes herself

Kevin said in concern, "Zed! Are you alright?"

Zed tackles him and licks his face.

I'd take that as a yes. Said Rodimus.

Good job little friend. Said Hot Rod as he patted Gearshift's head.

Meanwhile with Elita's group

Psychobos used his suit to try and punch Bombshock but the Insecitcon avoided it before punching back. Psychobos was then hit by a beam of Mana by Gwen.

Elita asked Knock Out, "Knock Out, is it okay if I copy your abilities?"

Um sure I guess. He said.

She used her powers on him as he then shivers.

That didn't feel right. He said.

Elita races towards the bot and changes her left hand into a saw and slices the robots left leg.

Oh butter biscuits! Said Psychobos as the robot fell over and he rolled out of the robot.

Psychobos said, "I won't go down that easy!"

The evil genius then scratched Knock Out's paint with his claw.

Knock Out said in shock and anger, "You scratched my paint job!"

Bombshock said, "Uh oh! Knock Out's mad!"

Knock Out screamed, "NO ONE SCRATCHES MY PAINT JOB AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

With that, Knock Out ran at Psychobos!

And then gave the crab a good kick as he's now bouncing around the room until Bombshock clotheslined him.

M-m-most people see stars when they get knocked out. I see pain. The doctor said.

Gwen said, "Alright, Psychobos! Talk! Where are you keeping Jack?"

I'd worry more about y-your cousin. Said The cerebralcrusteacean.

Yeah, why? Said Knockout.

Because he's fighting Malware, and after that it's Vilgax and I'd be more worried about that. He added.

Bombshock said, "Thanks for the tip!"

The Insecticon then knocked Psychobos out.

With Bumblebee's group

Breakdown swung his hammer at Khyber but he blocked it with his sword. But that gave Kickback enough time to grab Khyber and throw him to the ground.

As Khyber recovered, Bumblebee asked, "Give up yet?"

Khyber snarled, "They don't call me the Greatest Hunstman in the galaxy for nothing!"

Bumblebee fired his blasters at Khyber but he deflected the blasts with his sword. The blasts ended up hitting Scourge and Leobreaker.

Khyber said, "You're all impressive! But you lack discipline!"

Come on Leobreaker, let's show him how natives of the Jungle Planet do it! Said Scourge.

Right behind you. Said Leobreaker

But before they could do anything, Khyber tackled Scourge to the ground.

Khyber said, "I said that I wanted a Cybertronian trophy. So one of your heads will do nicely!"

Get off me! Said Scourge as he blasted Khyber with his fire breath.

Leobreaker leapt onto the wall and bounced off it and slashed Khyber breaking his sword

Khyber said, "Good thing I always have a spare sword!"

Khyber grabbed Leobreaker and threw him at the wall.

Bumblebee saw his chance and struck Khyber in the back of the neck.

Khyber stood still.

What did you do? I can't move! The huntsman said.

A trick Prowl taught me. Said the Scout.

Leobreaker and Scourge transformed back to bot mode

Breakdown asked, "What kind of Cyber Ninja move was that?"

18h agoI think Prowl called it the Paralyzing jab, can't remember the name. Said Bee.

Breakdown shrugs as he picks up Khyber.

Back with Optimus' group.

18h agoDragotron used his fire breath on Malware before Starscream blasted the Mechamorph with his missles.

Feedback said, "Flamewar! Sharpshot! I need you two to fire your blasters at me!"

Sharpshot asked, "Say what?!"

Flamewar said, "But that might kill you!"

Feedback said, "Do it!"

Sharpshot and Flamewar fire their blasters at Feedback, who absorbed the attacks. Feedback then fired the blaster fire at Malware, knocking him down.

As Malware got up, Feedback turned into Lodestar and used his magnetism on Malware, making him scream in pain.

Lodestar said, "You may be corrupted but you still have a weakness to magentic fields!"

Jetfire said, "Brother! It's time to combine into Safeguard!"

Jetstorm replied, "Right!"

The two brothers combined into Safeguard. The newly combined Autobot fired flame and wind blasts at Malware while Ironhide fired his cannons, knocking the evil Mechamorph to the ground.

Lodestar turned into Upgrade and said, "Optimus, if we're going to have a better chance at beating Malware, I'll need to merge with you. Are you ready?"

Yes. Said Optimus.

Upgrade oozed onto Optimus as the autobot leader summoned his blasted and Upgrade boosted it.

No! Not again! Said Malware.

Bye bye! Said Upgrade as Optimus blasted Malware and it engulfed the Mecha Morph and turned him to ash.

Upgrade unmerged with Optimus and said, "A word of advice, Malware. Stay dead this time."

With Bulkhead and the others

Bulkhead punched one of Vilgax's robotic minions as he said, "It's a good thing Optimus told us to stay at the gates. These things just keep on coming!"

Grimlock growls as he pushes through them and hits a switch making the gates drop and leaving the machines outside.

Now our only hope is that they find Jack and shut off these things because we're going to have to really fight our way out. Said Swoop.

Back with Optimus, he opens a door and finds Jack inside his capsule like jail cell.

Don't worry buddy, we'll get you out. Said Cliffjumper as he and the others ran inside.

Oh finally, I was beginning to get bored. Said Jack.

Nice to see you too. Said Starscream.

Just to let you know Starscream, Vilgax had monitors in here so I could watch and I used my super hearing to listen in on your conversations back in that cave. I may forgive you for what you did to my father, but other than that nothing. Said Jack.

You forgive him so easily? Said Dragotron.

Wolf always told me if I let the desire for revenge become my obsession I'd lose myself to evil. I can't change the past but I have to keep looking forward towards the future. Said Jack.

But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying to get you, femme bot. Added Jack

The others chuckle

Meanwhile with the Constructicons,

The Constructicons were firing at one of Vilgax's giant robots with their weapons. Scarpper then shouted, "Constructicons, merge into Devestator!"

The Constructicons merged into Devestator, who then punched a hole through the robot's chest.

He turns and sees four more.

Hurry, you guys. The combiner thought.  
Back with Optimus  
Dragotron used his claws to slice the glass and Flamewar broke it.

Well don't I feel special, you guys agreed to work together because of me? Said Jack.

Flamewar said, "It's great to see you again, nephew!"

Dragotron said, "I hope you weren't waiting too long, cousin."

It's great to see you as well. Said Jack.

They hear clapping as the door opens and they see black as two red eyes appear in it.

A touching scene, but it's all pointless. When will any of you heroic beings learn? Earth is destined to be conquered or be destroyed. It will always attract evil and no matter how much you try it'll never matter. It said as they knew it was Vilgax because of his voice.

Ben grunts as he transforms into Humungousaur and leaps into the air and throws a punch.

Everyone is shocked as a big metal arm with clawed hands comes out and it has a cannon attached to it grabs him

Sweet Solus Prime. Optimus said as they looked up and was shocked at what Vilgax had become.

Humungousaur said horrified, "My God! Vilgax, what have you done to yourself?!"

Vilgax cackles as he steps out of the shadows and shows everyone his new body

Vilgax's right arm was now Cybertronian. His body was also bulkier and he had wings and a tail

Flamewar said in horror, "He must've already drained some of Jack's Cybertronian powers and absorbed it into his body!"

Holy! Said Jack.

Vilgax gives everyone a toothy grin and looks at Humungousaur before blasting him with a red optic blast.

Humungousaur groans as he's blasted back in front of the group and transformed back into Ben as he gets back up.

Not only am I more powerful but I am unstoppable! He says as he looks at them and they see his head begins to twitch.

You have no idea what you've done to yourself, you can't handle that power. You have no idea what'll do to you! Said Jack.

It'll do you just fine. Said Vilgax.

Vilgax then covers his body in metal.

Starscream said, "You're not fit to rule this galaxy, Vilgax!"

Vilgax said, "That's where you're wrong. I've done what you haven't, Starscream. I've actually launched a full scale invasion of Earth with my robots!"

Sharpshot said, "You're still gonna lose!"

Ben said, "Hang on. I just realized something!"

Sharpshot asked, "And that is?"

Ben said to him, Vilgax, and Starscream, "You three have the same voice!"

Starscream said, "Don't be ridiculous!"

Vilgax said, "I may share the same voie with tese two. But I'm still more powerful then this bug and femme bot!"

Starscream asked, "What did you just call me?!"

Vilgax said, "I called you a femme bot. Why?"

Starscream said firing a missle at Vilgax, "That was your last mistake, fool!"

Vilgax opens his mouth and eats the missile and you hear it explode as he belches black smoke.

Vilgax points his new cannon at them and fires and they scatter and he then fires at Jack who was on one of the computers and he leaps off and Vilgax destroyed it.

The entire complex begins to shake.

You idiot! You not only deactivated your robots control signal but you activated the self destruct! You're going to destroy us all! Said Ben.

So be it! Said Vilgax.

Galvatron said, "There's not enough time to defeat Vilgax and get out of here!"

Suddenly a groundbridge opens underneath them and they fall through.

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOO! TTTTTTEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNYYYYYYYSSSSSSSOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!** Said Vilgax as the base began to explode and he's buried in the rubble.

Jack and the others find themselves with the others outside the base with the others.

Good move, Soundwave. Said Breakdown as he and the others stand in front of the beaten villains.

Vibe nodded.

Ohh baby! Said Elita as she picked up Jack and kissed him.

Mom, not in front of the bad guys. Jack whined.

You're not gonna whine for this. Said Arcee as she kissed him on the lips.

About time. Said Jazz.

Berserker and Mohawk cracked their knuckles as they approached Khyber and Psychobos.

Berserker said, "Pick a body part, Mohawk!"

Mohawk said, "I'm so gonna enjoy this!"

Khyber said, "I blame you for this, Psychobos!"

Psychobos said to the two Decepticons, "Not the face! Not the face!"

As the two villains got beat up, Starscream said to Optimus, "Looks like our alliance is over, Prime. The next time we meet, we're enemies again."

Just when they think this is over the sky darkens with black clouds darkening everything

Vector Prime said, "I don't think we're done yet!"

Everyone turns and watches as purple lightning strikes the rubble of the destroyed base.

Everyone shifts as they watch.

Suddenly from the rubble rose... a giant Vilgax!

Vilgax roared out.

You thought me beaten so easily?! He said.

He... he... he freaking grew! Said Ben

Starscream said to Optimus, "Nevermind! Our alliance still isn't over!"

Ben said, "We need Way Big for this!"

Galvatron said, "Constructicons, help Ben with Vilgax!"

I don't have time to mess with you! Said Vilgax as he glowed red and headed towards Jasper as a red ball.

No you don't! Said Jack as he became a blue sphere and went after him.

The two spheres of energy clash and land in the city.

The people who lived in the city that evacuated to the outskirts of said town watched as Vilgax rose up.

 **Fusion rise! Ultraman Geed! Solid Burning!**

They heard as a pillar of fire rose and out from it stood Geed in his Solid Burning form.

 **( Insert Fusion Rise by Voyager)**

Ben asked, "Should I help Jack with Vilgax? After all, Vilgax is my bad guy."

No Ben, leave this to Jack. Said Optimus.

But.. said Elita.

Beloved, Vilgax has been given more power only Jack can do this. Said Optimus.

The two titan sized beings charged at each other.

Vilgax then grabbed Jack and punched him several times.

Jack broke free and landed a punch. Then he gave Vilgax a flame covered kick.

Then Vilgax through a punch but Jack blocked it and landed two punches and then his right hand which he left changed to use the Strike Boost attack.

 **Strike Boost!** he said as he used the forms flame jets to push Vilgax backwards as he twisted and walked backwards.

 **Acro Smasher!**

Jack does a back hand-spring and stands in Geed's blue form

Vilgax growled, "Is that all you got?!"

Jack makes the come at me gesture and Vilgax's claws glow purple as he sends a blast wave at Jack whol flips in the air and dodges it as it explodes where he was.

Then the people watching and the people around the world begin cheering as they watched Earth's guardian fight.

Can you hear them, Jack? Can you feel the hope they're giving you? said Ratchet as he stood with the sparklings and Jack's pets as they cheer for him.

Geed Claw! he said summoning the weapon.

Then using his speed his flies back and forth striking Vilgax.

Until he rolls and stands.

Thank goodness. This is good, isn't it? Said Ben looking at Optimus.

Son I've only been with you for a short time and you've grown so much, you truly are my son and a prime. said Optimus.

Inside the Geed body, Jack's chest begins to shine a golden light.

Vilgax glows with a pure black aura with red in it as he fires a black beam with a little red in the center from his cannon at Jack.

 **Corkscrew Jamming!** said Jack as he strikes the blast sending it around him as he's surrounded by the cloud of smoke.

Out of it steps armored legs

 **Magnificent!**

Jack now stands in Geed's Magnificent form as he walks through the streets

Vilgax said charging at Jack, "You don't deserve that power! Now die!"

Jack kicks him in the gut.

Vilgax turns and uses his tail but Jack blocks it with his right arm.

Through the crowd from Jasper, Miko and Raf come through.

J- Cyber Sentinel, kick his squid butt! Miko said.

You can do it! said Raf.

Vilgax swings his tail again but Jack catches it and spins and throws him into the ground.

Where's this power coming from? I have your power yet why are you stronger than me?! said Vilgax.

Because the people of this planet believe in me. My friends, my family everyone! They give me the strength to surpass any challenge! You only use yours to hurt and kill. I am a warrior of light and darkness who uses his powers to defend those who can't defend themselves, to protect this planet! That is what a hero is! That's what it means to be a Ultraman! said Jack as he glows gold and he feels his chest.

 **( End song)**

The little star in him flies into his hand and he looks down to see the capsule of his greatest teacher, Ultraman King.

A hand is put on his right shoulder as he looks beside him and sees King who nods.

I'm... going to surpass you too! said Jack

Vilgax said, "If you love your family and friends so much, then I'll kill them after you're dead!"

 **You go!** said Jack as he flips the switch of Belial's capsule as he stands and raises his right clawed hand as Jack is surrounded a rainbow like aura with red in it.

He inserts it into the carrier.

King glows as he goes into the capsule.

 **I go!** said Jack as he flips King's capsule and King is summoned on the other side of Jack and raises his right hand and Jack puts it beside Belial's capsule in the carrier.

 **Here we go!** said Jack activating the fusor and scans the two capsules.

 **Ultraman Belial! Ultraman King!**

The Fusor said as a staff is summoned in front of him ( fyi this is inside the Geed body)

 **In the name of the King!**

Jack takes out the King capsule and puts it on the top of the staff/sword.

 **Ultraman King!**

It said with a voice that matches Ultraman King's.

 **Time to defy fate!** said Jack as he slides his hand in front of it and sticks it in front of him and presses the button.

 **Geed!** said Jack as he's surrounded by golden energy and Belial and King appear beside him and turn into gold sparkles as Jack becomes Geed's original form and goes up.

 **Ultraman Geed Royal Mega Master!**

The new form of Geed is shown as he comes up in a eruption of Golden energy.

Geed now has a beard and hair and sideburns (looks like it to me) and a red gem on his forehead. He now has golden armor on his chest, shoulders, arms and legs, and a golden cape.

He floats down from the sky and his golden energy goes around and lets the light of the sun shine as he makes the dark clouds disappear

Everyone is amazed as Jack lands on the ground and stands in his new form

Vilgax roared, "YOU THINK THAT WILL STOP ME?! NOTHING WILL STOP ME! I"M RAW POWER!"

He charges.

Jack raises his left hand and points at Vilgax.

You are strong. But what you're doing is wrong! he said.

He flips his weapon around as a sword and blocks Vilgax's punch and slashes him 4 times sending him backwards.

Jack puts his hand on the weapon and moves it in front of it twice.

 _ **Un! Duex!** _

He puts it in front of him as the sword glows golden.

 **Swing Sparkle!** Jack said as he sends a slash wave of the energy at Vilgax as explosions happen around him.

Jack flips the weapon back to staff position ( What's it called anyway)

Vilgax appeared through the flames and fires a flame breath attack at Jack as it's surrounded by black lightning.

Jack flips the Six Ultra Brothers capsule and inserts it in the weapon.

 **Six Ultra Brothers!** it said.

He slides his hand across it to activate it.

Brothers Shield! he said as from the staff the six ultra brothers are summoned ( Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraman Jack, Ultraseven, Ultraman Ace and Ultraman Taro) they create a shield to stop the attack.

They disappear as the attack is stopped.

Vilgax flares out his wings and flaps them as he takes to the sky.

Jack follows him.

Jack said, "Come back here and face justice for all that you've destroyed!"

The two begin clashing then they lock arms.

You can deny it all you want, but I'm right! The Earth will always bring dark beings and evil will always stand no matter what you do! There's nothing you can do about it! said Vilgax

Jack said, "True! But there will always be heroes to stop the forces of evil!"

And whenever and where ever Evil strikes, I will be there! Striking it down! said Jack.

Why are you like this?! What makes you so special?! You're NOTHING! Nothing but a hybrid of circuits and flesh! said Vilgax as his body really began twitching

Jack said, "I'm just the son of Optimus Prime!"

Jack then seperates from Vilgax and blasts him with gold ball of light sending him falling to the ground and through a empty building.

Jack presses the Geed Scanner and places it in front of the weapon.

 **Unleash the greatest power in the universe!**

Jack flips his hand over the weapon three times.

 _ **Un! Duex! Trois!**_

It turns blue then red and then golden yellow.

 **Royal End!**

Jack thrusts the staff upwards as energy gathers into it and places his left hand over his right holding the thing and blasts Vilgax with a golden beam.

Vilgax shouts as he really twitches and then explodes.

Jack glows gold as he becomes a sphere and stands back human sized in his armored form standing over a fallen, now normal, Vilgax.

Jack puts his hand out and blue energy flies from Vilgax and into him.

That much power, how do you - said Vilgax as he lays in the rubble with black spots on him.

Jack said, "Save it for prison, squid face!"

How do you control that much power? said Vilgax.

Jack said, "That's something you'll never figure out!"

Vilgax passes out.

Jack puts his hand toward the sky and golden energy comes from it.

The debris from the destroyed buildings and the rest of the destruction in the city flies back like someone pushed the rewind button until they're put back together.

Elsewhere, all over the world the robots the kaiju and heroes fought began to rust and fall apart before dissolving into nothing.

Jack put his hand back down as he finished

Ben said, "It"s like nothing happened!"

Jack smiles.

Later, we see Vilgax, Psychobos and Khyber being loaded onto a plumbers ship. Rook enters it as well, followed by Kevin,

Ben said to Jack with a smile, "Despite our previous fight, it was an honor fighting by your side, Jack."

Yes it was, though next time try keeping your temper in check before you go anywhere. Especially here. said Jack.

Oh we'll take care of that. said Gwen.

Ben said, "If you ever need my help, use this to contact me."

Ben then gives Jack a Plumber's badge.

No thanks, got my own. My dad gave me his. said Jack as he showed his own plumber's badge but instead of looking like the omnitrix it looked like Jack's Ultramatrix.

You're just full of surprises. said Ben.

Till we meet again. said Jack as he puts out his hand.

Ben shakes Jack's hand and said, "Till next time, dude! And you should still keep the badge I just gave you as a backup."

Call it a souvenior. said Jack as he took it.

Ben and Gwen enter the ship as it takes off.

Jack looks to the sun that's beginning to set.

Everyone thought that Kaiju were nothing but mindless monsters bent on destruction. Today, they proved that wrong when they helped protect Earth. Whenever evil will strike there will be a hero to stand against it, no matter how strong said evil is. My name is the Cyber Sentinel and I send this message out to all those who would come to Earth with ill intent, I will be there and others will to stop you. We will defend these people, we will defend this planet, we will defend our home. said Jack.  
As he said that we see clips of the kaiju returning to the Kaiju islands and we see Kong walking to a female Kong with a little white one on her back as it jumps onto him. Jack returning into the base as his pets tackle him down and the sparklings go to him. The Nemesis flying by with Flamewar standing at it's helm with her hands behind her back and Starscream mopping the floor with a big mop

Optimus and the others bots walk up beside him.

Today you have won, you should feel grateful. said Optimus.

Today but when I was being dragged into the place I overheard Vilgax talking to someone and he sounded like he was afraid. said Jack.

Who could make Vilgax a servant and scare him? said Bumblebee.

I don't know but whoever it is we'll be ready for him. said Jack.

The bots nod as they look to the sunset.

Elsewhere in a dark location.

We see a figure sitting in a throne.

Vilgax you failed me as I knew you would. That boy has gotten even stronger than the last time I fought him. But as the Earthlings say want something done right? Do it yourself. The figure said as he stood.

We see 5 blue orbs on his chest glowing blue. We see a blue eye.

You humiliated me ten years ago Cyber Sentinel, now I shall have my revenge! the figure said as he showed a side of his face and we see a clawed scar on his face and he's missing his right eye as he laughs madly.

 **Uh oh! Bad dude coming! Will Jack be able to beat him again? Tune in next time to find out!**

 **Next time on Ultra Prime, a enemy Reionics from Jack's past comes for revenge! Jack takes him on but he proves he's grown stronger. But fear not because he's not only fight Jack he's fighting Earth's Mightiest Heroes! ( FYI people a friend talked me into using Avengers Assemble instead of Earth's Mightiest Heroes)**

 **Chapter 7: The universe's deadliest vs Earth's mightiest!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there folks! It's time for the next chapter!**

We see Jack flying across the ocean and he spins.

 _Time stop Spider-Man style._

Hey there, Cyber fans you must be wondering why I'm flying. Well let's just say I need it. Said Jack.

Jack said, "After I defeated Vilgax, I needed this time to cut loose."

And I thought a good flight to New York would be a good idea. He said.

 _Time unfreeze._

He sees New York coming up

 _Time Freeze again._

Another reason I needed to relax is because something horrible happened to my best buddies Raf and Miko. Some maniac attacked their families and now their orphans. Mom let them live with us but I just can't wrap my head why someone would attack them and who? Said Jack.

 _Time Unfreeze again._

Jack turns as he dodged a billboard of J. Jonah Jameson.

"God that guy is ugly." He said.

Jack's comm began to ring. He answered it and asked, "Hello?"

Mohawk said, "Hey, Jack! Everything ok in New York?"

Yeah so far. Oh gotta go. He said as he turned.

Yo! Spidey! Said Jack as he was flying and spotted his buddy The Spider-Man running on some rooftops.

Yo, Cyber! Said Spider-Man as he webslinged up and the two high fived as Jack sped away after waving to him.

I didn't know you knew Spider-Man. Said Mohawk.

How did you? Said Jack as he looked down and saw Mohawk riding in vehicle mode with Onslaught and Berserker.

Why? Said Jack.

Because we wanted to see the big apple. Said Berserker.

Jack rolls his eyes.

Jack said, "Just make sure no civilians see you guys."

Onslaught said, "Grimlock wanted to come but we told him that we'll call him in case any bad guys show up."

Alright. Said Jack.

Just as Jack said that he was hit with a orange beam and was sent falling onto the streets as the people run screaming.

I'm going to beat the living scrap out of whoever did that! Shouted Jack as he kicks the rocks off of him and he sees figures coming through the dust.

Skull you fool. It's not Iron man it's the hero called Cyber Sentinel. Said a silver robot with a face on its chest with a red square on it.

Jack knew these guys as the Cabal. Red Skull, Modok, Dracula, Hyperion and Attuma.

You geezers? I was hoping it was going to be someone worth fighting. Said Jack.

Hyperion asked with a scoff, "You'd really mock us? Need I remind you that I destroyed an entire planet?"

Why what did you do? Let them smell your onion breath? Said Jack.

Hyperion raised an eyebrow and turned and smelled his breath.

Whoo! Okay maybe having onions for lunch was a bad idea. He said

Dah, we've targeted the wrong hero but the boy can serve as bait for the Avengers. Said a man with a complete red head and wearing a suit of black armor that has a red skull with tentacles on it placed on his chest

Boy we are the Cabal, the greatest threat to the world. Said a pale man with a cape that had greyish skin, red eyes and fangs as he wore a black suit, Dracula.

Greatest threat? Yeah right, not even in the top 10 or top 100 in my book, old man. Said Jack.

You foolish brat! Who do you think you're talking to? Said a blue skinned man who was muscular and wearing armor, Attuma.

Hmm, let's see. A man that had his face replaced with a tomato, a being that has the head the size of Tony Stark's ego put on a baby's body and who's too cowardly to fight his own fights so he sends a windup toy instead. A dude who's allergic to sunlight, a walking seafood combo and a superman knockoff. So I'm asking myself this," What exactly am I supposed to be afraid of?" Said Jack

 **WINDUP TOY!?** Said Modok as he charged.

He swung a fist then another but Jack dodged as he slipped a device on the robots back.

What did you? **AAAAAHHHHHHHH!** Said Modok as he began twitching around before his thrusters activated and he begun slamming himself on the buildings before heading towards the other members of the Cabal.

Modok! What're you doing?! Said Red Skull.

Modok rammed himself into a light post and fell to the ground.

Skull, the boy has locked the android, I-I can't move! Said Modok.

Hmm impressive boy, Tony Stark couldn't have done that so easily. Said Skull.

Yeah well I'm better than Stark anyday. Said Jack

Dracula charged but he couldn't reach the boy because he was in the sunlight.

Attuma charged but Jack caught his fist and placed his arms on the atlanteans arm before Judo throwing him face first into a building.

Jack flies up.

Get down here! Shouted the atlantean.

No thanks I can smell your sardine breath from here. Said Jack as he waved his left hand over his face.

Hyperion shoved Jack into the ground and zapped him with his heat vision. He then rose into the air and flew down at Jack before punching him hard.

Hyperion sneered, "You won't have an easy time with me, boy. I actually managed to almost put the Avengers out of their misery. Why do you think they locked me up in a heavily guarded cell?"

 **Cybertrans! Gudon whip!**

Was heard as from the rubble a black whip came out and wrapped around Hyperions neck and spun him around before slamming him onto the street.

Please, try taking a punch from Ultraman King. Then we'll talk about pain. Said Jack as his right arm turned back to normal.

And almost doesn't count. He added

Impressive child, you'd make a nice slave. Said Dracula as he leapt onto Jacks back and bit him.

Or so he thought.

Gah! Said Dracula as he broke his teeth.

Next time watch what you try to eat. Said Jack as he spun throwing Dracula off of him.

That worked out better in my head. Said Dracula as his teeth fixed themselves

Jack said to Dracula, "I liked your Hotel Transylvania self a lot better!"

Silence! Said Dracula as he leapt and summoned his dark sword and tried to strike Jack.

A projection of Big Chill appeared above him as Dracula went right through him as he then was slammed right into the side of a building.

The more you guys fight, the more I learn. Said Jack.

Red Skull then grabbed Jack's throat and started choking him.

Red Skull asked, "Do you have any last words before you die?!"

Um dude, I'm half robot do you honestly think I need to breath? Said Jack as he opened his hand and blasted the so called Iron Skull to the ground.

Jack was then blasted by Hyperion's heat vision and was knocked to the ground.

Hyperion asked, "Do you have any last words, kid?"

Jack said, "No. I'm fine for now."

Hyperion said angrily, "I'm about to kill you, Cyber Sentinel. There isn't going to be a later for you. So if you have anything you want to say, now is the time!"

When Jack didn't say anything, Hyperion said, "Well, you might not have anything to say. But I do. Goodbye!"

With that, Hyperion shot his heat vision at Jack again.

A projection of Zetton appeared around him as Jack absorbed the attacked and then blasted Hyperion with the Zetton breaker sending him to the ground.

Forgot I could borrow powers, features and attacks from Kaiju and others. Said Jack as he got up and dusted himself off.

This child is taking this battle as a game. Said Attuma.

Attuma said, "But his foolishness will cost him!"

Attuma swung his sword at Jack but he blocked it.

Attuma snarled, "I will slay you, fool!"

Jack said, "I don't get slayed easily!"

A projection of Glenfire appeared as Jack reeled back his left arm and punched the Atlantean with a flaming fist

Attuma was send sliding backwards as he then falls over and then gets back up. Then he sniffs the air.

What is that amazing smell? He said.

Attuma said, "I've never smelled a scent like this!"

Then he looks up and sees his head is on fire.

Attuma screamed in pain as he tried to put the fire out!

Then he goes over and punches a fire hydrant and puts it out and sighs.

Jack laughs

Red Skull got up and sneered, "Your foolishness will cost you sooner or later, boy! Just like what happened to Bucky Barnes!"

Who? Said Jack as Red Skull groaned.

This child is more annoying than Spider-Man. He said.

Elsewhere

Spidey sneezed as he was webslinging.

Someone must be talking bout me. He said.

Back to the fight.

Red Skull punched Jack in the stomach as he said, "I am going to finish what Vilgax started and finish you off here!"

A projection of Ultraman Leo appears around Jack as he spins around and kicks Skull with a flaming foot sending him right into Hyperion who was getting back up.

Dracula spotted a few civilians and said, "Let's see how tough you are when you are fighting some of my slaves!"

Dracula then charged at the civilians intending to bite them.

Jack turned as saw a arrow fly past him, so close If he turned just a few millimeters the thing would've touched him.

The arrow flew and exploded sending a rope that tied around the vampire king.

Jack turned around to see the avengers. Hulk, Thor, Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon and Hawkeye. ( They have their looks from Avengers Assemble)

Jack said, "Nice to finally meet you, Avengers!"

Hawkeye said, "Right back at you, kid!"

Hyperion said, "If it isn't my old friend, Tony Stark! And by old friend, I mean the one who caused my downfall as a hero!"

Iron Man said, "You stopped being a hero the minute you destroyed your own planet, Hyperion!"

The corrupted hero charged at Iron Man only for the Iron Avenger to launch him to the sky with an uppercut. Iron Man then fired repulsor blasts at Hyperion before letting him crash to the ground.

Jack out his left arm out to the side as a portal opened and a end of a weapon came out as he pulled it out revealing the giga battlenizer.

Odin's Beard! The giga battlenizer? But that's the signature weapon of the dark Ultraman Belial. Said Thor.

First he gave it to me on my 7th birthday and second, he's not evil anymore. Said Jack as he twirled it and struck a pose.

Red Skull got up and shouted, "ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU ARE BENEATH ME! I AM THE RED SKULL, YOU FOOLS! AND I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED BY-"

Hulk interrupted Skull by slamming into the ground repeatedly. By the time Hulk was done, Skull could barely get up.

Hulk said, "I hate Nazis. Alright, kid. You can handle it from here. I'm going to see if I can smash the Adaptoid for good."

Smash? Oh now that's a concept we agree on. Said Jack.

 **Cyber trans! Ex red king knuckle!**

The giant fist of the Ex Kaiju appeared on his right arm and slammed it on the ground and used Ex Red King's flame road attack.

Meanwhile, Hulk grabbed the Adaptoid and ripped it in half

Hulk said, "There! Problem solved!"

Jack blocks the attacks of Attuma and Dracula and then sends them flying with well placed kicks.

Hyperion the super alien, you're just a Superman knock off, but I wonder do you bleed? said Jack.

Cybertrans! Hupnath Seijin Claws!  
His hands become the claws of the alien and he flies up and slashes the alien's chest.

Hyperion screams as he falls to the ground. He looks down to see the slash ripped a clawed mark on his chest and it drew blood from him.

Modok, we're not going to survive for long! Release the creature Attuma captured! ordered Skull.

Modoks face showed he was concentrating.

A explosion goes off and Jack looks out to the harbor and sees a Zoa Muruchi coming toward the city.

You have two options, stop us or stop the monster. said Skull as the Cabal ran.

Wait don't forget the android! said Modok.

Attuma picks the android up.

Now it's a party, I'm so going after that thing. said Jack as he flew toward the harbor

Avengers, assemble! said Ironman.

Yes, time to smash! said Hulk as he leapt up only for Jack to knock him down.

No, leave her alone! It's the Cabal's fault she's attacking. said Jack.

She?! Well she's really - said Hawkeye before Jack interrupted him.

If you say ugly I'm punching you to the moon, and if you ask me she looks beautiful for a underfed Muruchi. said Jack.

Underfed? said Captain America.

Yeah Zoa Muruchi's are generally more bulky. She hasn't eaten in days it seems. said Jack as he dodged a swing from the creature.

Well why hasn't she eaten? said Falcon.

Jack was right in the she beast's face when it roared.

So that's it, I got it! said Jack as he flew around.

Hear me beast, for you're about to feel - said Thor as he points his hammer at the she kaiju only for Jack to do something no one expected.

He took it! He actually lifted the hammer.

Sorry I'll bring it back, thank you! said Jack.

Did he just?! said Black Widow.

I think he did. said Hulk as he watched Thor fall to the ground.

Zoa Muruchi roared at Jack as he flew into her mouth.

KID! said the avengers.

You could hear the sounds of Jack smashing something as the Zoa Muruchi shifted around. Then Jack bursted out holding a bad cavity tooth.

Zoa Muruchi roared again but then adjusted her jaws before smiling.

You didn't kill it- her? said Hawkeye as Jack glared at him for calling her an it.

Over a bad tooth? Who do you take me for? Here hold this for me, dude. said Jack as he handed Thor the bad tooth.

Thor asked, "What am I supposed to do with this tooth?"

Thor then handed it to Hulk.

Ew! Don't hand it to me! He said as he threw it down.

Jack flew up to the she kaiju's face.

Okay girl, you're going to love Kaiju Island. said Jack as he pressed buttons on his wrist and a green beam struck the kaiju teleporting her to her new home.

Then he flew back down to the group.

Man this thing is awesome. Here you go. Said Jack giving Thor his hammer back.

Then he noticed the looks they were giving him.

What? He said.

Thor smiled and said, "If you can also lift Mjolnir, then you truly are a good hearted soul."

Wait that's Mjolnir I thought it was just a handy hammer. Said Jack. Thor chuckles

Kid, I'm just going to say it. How'd you like to come to avengers tower with us? Said Iron Man.

Well would you care if I brought some friends? Said Jack.

Friends? Said Falcon.

Jack points behind them with the giga battlenizer and they turn to see Mohawk, Onslaught, Berserker and Grimlock who were hiding in a ally.

Iron Man said, "It's nice to meet three of the reformed Decepticons."

Hawkeye said, "Don't worry, kid. We're not going to attack them like Tennyson did. Max Tennyson and Fowler informed us about them after you beat Vilgax."

Jeez, you guys have a lot of connections. Said Jack.

Later after a flight/drive Jack and the others find themselves standing in front of the tower as they walk in.

This is so freakin awesome. Said Jack.

Yeah. Said Mohawk.

And to answer you're thing from earlier. Fowler approached us and told us about you and them, thanks to Fury. Said Hawkeye

Let's continue.

Jack said, "Good to know."

Hulk said to Grimlock, "Hey, Grimlock. You want to arm wrestle when we get inside?"

You're on! Said Grimlock

Jack said, "You and Hulk have fun doing that, Grimlock. Tony, is it okay if I use your computer for something important?"

What for? Said Tony as he lifted back the faceplate on his suit.

There's someone I'm trying to find that I think is linked to murders of the families of Rafael Esquivel and Miko Nakadai. Said Jack.

Tony said, "In that case, let's go on inside!"

And hopefully it's the same guy that attacked a stark tech facility last week. Said Iron man.

Do you have footage or a picture? Said Jack.

Iron Man said, "Yep. I'll show you once we get inside."

With that, they all went inside the tower. They were currently at the ground floor.

Onslaught said, "Whoa! This is so cool!"

Black Widow said with a smile, "Glad you think so, Onslaught. Avengers Tower became our headquarters after Avengers Mansion was destroyed."

Um how are we supposed to fit going up? Said Grimlock

Cap said, "Don't worry. The elevator has a lot of room."

Okay. Said Grimlock.

The groups got into the elevators and went to the top floor.

Swanky. Said Mohawk.

Okay, let's see this video, though I bet I know who it is. Said Jack.

Jarvis. Said Ironman as the A.I played the video.

It showed a black figure shooting the inside complex with purple lighting and then he turned around.

It couldn't be. Said Jack as his voice began to have anger in it.

The figure turned and Jack saw the familiar being, it has blue like armor on its arms and shoulders and legs. And it had a blackish grey body and 7 blue lights on its chest with the middle being the biggest and it has one blue eye and a claw on its right side with it missing its right eye.

Who is it? Said Falcon.

Reibatos. Said Jack.

Of course. Who's Reibatos? Said Iron man.

Reibatos, a criminally insane being who used to be a Reionics until I took his powers from him, he came after me because 10 years ago I completed my mission of helping turn every Reionics into good beings, I succeeded even turning all the Rayblood or Raybrad into good beings. He despised me because of that and turning the greatest Reionics, Ultraman Belial back to good. He attacked me but I beat him, I scared him and he was sent to a maximum security intergalactic prison where I learned 2 weeks ago that he escaped. Now I know who killed the families of my friends Miko and Raf, he did it so I could experience my first failure as a hero to make me know what it's like to be helpless. Like the way he was when we fought. Said Jack as he looked down.

I just had a bad thought. Said Black Widow

Hawkeye asked, "And that is?"

The others look at her.

What if he teams up with the Cabal? She said,

Knowing my old enemy, he's probably already have if not going to. Said Jack

Cap said putting his hand on Jack's shoulder, "We'll face them together the next time they show up, Jack. But for now, let's take it easy."

I know Cap. I've know Reibatos. He wants me to go in angry but I can't, you wouldn't like me when I met angry. Trust me an angry Reionics is something no one wants. Said Jack

Jack did a shrug.

If you met Fowler then you probably already know my secret identity. Said Jack.

Nope. Said the Avengers.

Well I had a guess. That spoiled rich kid Jack - said Hawkeye as Jack dearmored.

Darby. He finished.

Spoiled rich kid huh? He said crossing his arms.

Hawkeye said with a nervous laugh, "I meant that in a good way!"

Grimlock asked, "You guys know a good place for me and Hulk to start our arm wrestling contest?"

Falcon said, "You can use the table in the living room."

Jack followed the two as they set up and he pulled out the Legend Hunter.

Odin's beard, now you have the Legendary prime decepticon hunter? I thought it only a legend. Said Thor.

Yes, and believe me this thing was tough. I found out its power isn't simply given. It's earned. Said Jack

Hulk asked Grimlock as they got their arms on the table, "You ready, Grimlock?"

Grimlock said, "I'm always ready, Hulk!"

Mohawk held their hands together.

Ready, go! He said letting go.

Hulk tried to budge Grimlock's hand but couldn't.

Hulk said, "Gotta say, you probably are the strongest Cybertronian there is!"

Yeah. Said Grim as he started to put Hulk's hand down

Hulk said keeping his hand up, "Uh uh! You're not beating me that easily!"

Grim growled as he started using more force.

Hulk growled as he did the same.

Grim glows as he started pushing Hulks arm down before eventually smashing the table as he slammed Hulk's arm down

Hulk smiled and said in good sportsmanship, "Good match, Grimlock!"

Grimlock said, "Thanks! You're not upset that you lost?"

Hulk shrugged and said, "I knew I was gonna lose from the start. I just wanted a chance to arm wrestle with you."

Ha! Said Grimlock as the two fist bumped

Cap smiled as he said to Jack, "Looks like our two big bruisers are getting along just fine."

Yeah, said Jack as he looked at the Hunter.

Is something wrong? Said Thor.

I have all this immense power and I couldn't do anything to help them. Said Jack

Child, I know how you feel. I have fought many battles and lost many friends. Said Thor.

As have I. Said Cap

Then what do you do? Said Jack.

Cap said, "Look, I know you think that the deaths of Miko and Raf's parents were your fault. But they're not. The best thing to do would be to keep pushing on forward and make sure that no one else dies."

Jack walks away after nodding

Are we sure we should be trusting him? Said Black Widow.

Thor and the others turn and look at her.

I'm not saying he's untrustworthy. But I'm just saying that this was a sorta similar situation with Hyperion, remember. Said Widow.

Say what you will but he's trustworthy. Said Cap.

Aye, he wielded Mjolnir which shows he's of just heart. Said Thor.

Hawkeye said, "Natasha, you saw how he took down Vilgax. He already proved that he's a good person."

Falcon said, "Not to mention that he's harboring a lot guilt for not preventing the deaths of his friends' parents."

Iron Man said, "And when Ben Tennyson picked a fight with him, Jack wasn't the one who endangered innocent people. That was all Tennyson."

Hulk said, "Look, Widow. I know you might think Jack will turn out to be like Hyperion. But he doesn't do it to force peace and order on others. He does it to help people."

Yeah I guess. She said.

Jack goes onto the roof and looks up.

He looks down to his armored arm and flips up a panel on his arm and sees a picture of him with Miko and Raf and they're holding adoption papers.

They may be my siblings now but they would've still had their families if I just destroyed Reibatos when I had the chance. Said Jack as he flips the panel back down.

Hey kid, where are you? Said Hulk.

Up here. Said Jack as he floated back down.

Well come on, you're missing your induction party. Said Hulk.

Jack smiles as he and Hulk went back inside.

Then we see someone looking at them with binoculars.

We see Red Skull holding them as he puts them down.

You were right. He is in turmoil. Said Skull as he turned to Reibatos.

Do we strike now? Said Attuma.

No, my old enemy will most likely come to me, that's when we strike. Said Reibatos as they vanished in a vortex of shadows.

Later we see Jack in a room that made for him, eating a piece of cake as he looks outside.

Jack puts on a determined look as he sits up.

Yo kid, sorry for eating most of your cake but Stark brought some more if you want. Said Hulk as he walked in, he doesn't see Jack but sees a note.

Oh no. He said running out.

We see Cap with Iron man as they look at a map of New York.

He's gone! Said Hulk as he raced in.

Mohawk, who was playing against Hawkeye, in a video game paused it.

Who's gone? Said Falcon.

Jack he's gone to fight Reibatos alone. Said Hulk as he gave them the note.

We see Jack walking into an abandoned building as he smashes the ground and we see another level entrance with Hydra's Logo.

He armors up as he activated the Legend Hunter and he's covered in gold energy as his armor shifts.

Now he looks like a fusion of Belial Atrocious and Guyver Zoanoid

The male very muscular but has somewhat of a lean build as his body is mostly dark, grey, black ash. But there is grey armor markings on its just almost looking like ribs sticking out of the flesh.  
There is even some grey armor markings at the legs and arms with 2 pairs of fins sticking out. One pair on the arms which have clawed hands and a spike sticking out on each wrist, and the other on the legs.  
The face is what has everyone frightened as it looks like a skull but as an mask and muscled coil or bone around the neck as if its a lions mane. The skull mask has a long fin sticking out facing backwards as the eyes are glowing ,palish yellow white which are arched back, and finally the pair of pale purple orbs are sticking on the forehead and the belt buckle, glowing very ominously.

Overall this man looks like something from the dead

MODOK was still trying to repair the Adaptoid.

MODOK growled, "Damn Hulk to Hell! He damaged the Adaptoid severely. I won't be able to get it repaired in time!"

Just use your powers to reactivate its repair program. Said Red Skull.

MODOK nods as he did as said and it stood repaired

With the Avengers

Cap said, "We need to get out there and find Jack. He won't be able to fight the Cabal by himself now that Reibatos joined them!"

Berserker asked, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get out there!"

They nod as they leave.

In the secret Hydra base we see Reibatos sitting on a throne as Jack destroyed the doors leading into the room.

Ah, Cyber Sentinel, how have you been? I'm liking the new look. Said Reibatos.

Why? Said Jack.

Why did I kill those humans? Because I never could learn your human name but I found out your friends, so it's because of you they died. And I'll always remember their screams, 'twas like a symphony to me. Said Reibatos.

Jack lifted the Legend Hunter.

Reibatos snapped his fingers as the rest of the Cabal appeared.

Wasn't smart of you coming here alone. Said Reibatos.

He then gets up from the throne.

You know it still hurts, the scar you gave me. It has hurt for the last 10 years since you beat me. Said Reibatos as he put a hand to the scar and his missing eye

Hmm I should've brought my friends. Said Jack then the avengers burst through into the room.

Oh wait, I did. He said with a smirk

Red Skull said, "Welcome, Avengers, to your final resting place!"

Cap said, "Don't count us out yet, Skull! Hulk, you and Grimlock handle Hyperion. Thor, you and Berserker take out Dracula. Widow, you and Onslaught take out Attuma. Hawkeye, you and Mohawk handle the Adaptoid."

Iron Man said, "Me and Cap will handle Red Skull."

Reibatos stood as he pulled out a regular Battle nizer.

You didn't. Said Jack.

Reibatos laughed.

What did he do? Said Falcon.

It's possible for a Reionics to regain his powers, by stealing the powers from another. A process banned by all Reionics because the process kills the victim. Said Jack.

Oh who am I to care about rules. Said Reibatos.

Red Skull asked, "Any last words, Captain?"

Cap smirked and said, "Just two. AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

It's been ages since I've had a good old fashioned Reionics battle. Said Jack as he pulled out the Giga Battle nizer.

Hyperion snarled, "No, you don't!"

Hyperion charged at Jack but Grimlock and Hulk knocked him back.

Grimlock and Hulk shouted, "GRIMLOCK AND HULK SMASH!"

Excuse me, MODOK. Said Jack as he caught the Adaptoid as Mohawk threw the robot his way.

No stop him! Said Reibatos.

Too late. Said Jack.

Blue lightning flows around the machine as we see the face MODOK disappears from the machine.

Ah, now that's better. Said Jack.

The robot stands as it gains two lights on its face that turn to what looks like eyes.

The Adaptoid's technology is a part of me and it now does what I say. Attack. Said Jack as he points the giga battlenizer at Iron Skull.

The robot grows Falcon's wings as it flies up and charges.

Skull looks over his shoulder and sees the Adaptoid coming at him.

I hate that child. He said as it tackled him through the wall.

You never was able to absorb tech into yourself. Said Reibatos

I've evolved since the last time we fought when I was six. Said Jack.

MODOK came out of the shadows and snarled, "If you want something done right, I guess you ahve to do it yourself!"

Falcon asked, "Hawkeye, do you and Mohawk mind helping me with MODOK?"

You will need all - was all the giant head got as Jacks arm stretched and punched as he then is bounced all over the room until Jack then clotheslined him.

Reibatos growls as he puts his Battle nizer out.

Dracula approached Berserker and Thor while saying, "I wonder if I'll be able to make a slave out of a Cybertronian."

Berserker snarled, "You won't get to find out, fang face! Let's teach him a lesson, Thor!"

Thor spins Mjolnir making lightning as he charged.

Attuma approached Onslaught and Black Widow and said, "After I kill you two, I will keep your heads as trophies!"

Onslaught said, "I don't think so, fishface!"

Onslaught and Widow fired their weapons at Attuma

 **Battle nizer, monsload!**

A card like light went out from Reibatos' Battle nizer

From the card, as it landed on the ground came a explosion.

They hear whirring as King Joe stood

Reibatos sneered, "Don't worry, boy. You'll be joining the parents of your friends very soon!"

Jack spun the giga battlenizer around as light went out of it

It landed on the ground as well

Out came Yama but with a different look.

Yama now has black fur with spiritual blue markings as horns also have blue markings and the ones on his head grow a little more giving the ape kaiju a shaman warrior look.

Say hello to Yamawarawa Reionics Burst mode. Said Jack

said, "Avengers, keep the Cabal off me! I'll handle Reibatos!"

Ike, King Joe!/Go, Yama. Said Jack and Reibatos as the two giants charged

With MODOK knocked out, Mohawk ran to help Widow and Onslaught with Attuma, Falcon threw feather projectiles at Hyperion with Hulk and Grimlock beating on the corrupted hero, and Hawkeye helped Thor and Berserker out by shooting arrows at Dracula.

Red Skull threw a punch at Cap but he dodged and threw his shield at the Nazi.

Red Skull recovered and snarled, "I've been waiting so long for this moment, Captain!"

Iron Man shot repulsers at Red Skull and said, "You'll have to wait for that moment a little longer, Skull!"

The Adaptoid charged through and grabbed Red Skull and then spun like a tornado as he makes a u-turn in the air and slammed Red Skull into the ground.

King Joe grabbed Yama's arms but Yama threw the hands off before pulling back a fist and punched right through the robots chest.

King Joes whirring slows as he falls to the ground and explodes.

1 down two to go. Said Jack as he called Yama back.

Mohawk stabbed a knife into Attuma's shoulder, making the Atlantean villain scream in pain. Attuma snarled, "No one does to me and lives, cretin!"

Hawkeye used the opportunity to shoot an explosive arrow right in Attuma's face knocking him out.

Yeah, we a duo of badasses! Said Mohawk as the two high fived

Reibatos opened his battlenizer again as he summoned another monster

Dracula asked Hawkeye, "Did you forget about me, fool?!"

The vampire charged at Hawkeye only for Onslaught to grab him. This gave Widow enough time to fire her weapons at Dracula before Onslaught threw him at Thor, who knocked him to the ground with Mjolnir. Dracula got up and bit Berserker's neck. But Berserker didn't become a vampire. Instead, Dracula shouted in disgust as he spit out Energon as he asked, "What's this disgusting taste?!"

Berserker laughed as he grabbed Dracula, "You stupid vampire! I can't be turned into your slave! I don't have any human blood!"

The Berserker leapt into the air and with Dracula still on his back landed on it crushing the vampire and knocking him out

Thor patted Berserker on the back and said, "Outstanding finish, Berserker!"

Reibatos summoned Bemstar

While Jack summoned Jr who was also in a new look.

Junior's new form is similar to burning godzilla but green instead of red and has a little more bigger teeth. Some armor like scales at the shoulders and limbs. The eyebrows or ridges will look grimlock from age of extinctio

Falcon once again threw feather projectiles at Hyperion but he grabbed him by the throat.

Hyperion said, "This time, I'm going to make sure I kill you for good!"

Falcon pokes him in the eyes as he flies away.

Coward! Said Hyperion but then Jr swung his tail right on him squishing him under the pressure as he was embittered onto the ground of the floor.

No I'm just smart. Said Falcon.

Jr's body lit up as he breathed green atomic fire and unleashed it onto Bemstar and burned him.

2 down 1 to go. Said Jack as he returned Jr

Reibatos then summoned Tyrant but the Kaiju glowed black as it turned into black smoke and Reibatos inhaled the smoke as he grew to his giant size.

Yes! I'm big again! He said as he continued to grow until his head came out onto the streets of New York above.

The avengers, Mohawk, Berserker, Onslaught, Grimlock and Jack come onto the streets too.

Jack smirks as he's in Reibatos' face

Jack said to his Cybertronian friends, "Guys, help the Avengers get the civilians to safety! And break your cover if you have to!"

They solute.

Roger! They said.

Jack said, "Alright, Reibatos! Now it's just you and me!"

Reibatos said cracking his knuckles, "I don't mind that at all!"

Jack said in fear and realization, "Yikes! Now it's just him and me!"

Then Jack puts on a smirk.

Is what I would say if I was still 6 years old. Said Jack

I live in a world that I have to imagine is made of cardboard. Always holding back everything I have because if I didn't someone could get hurt, someone could die. But you Reibatos, you can take it. Can't you? So what we're looking at right here is a opportunity to show just how powerful I am. Said Jack as he pulled out a Geed Fusor.

What are you? Said Reibatos as he took a step back.

Like Hulk always says " It's time to smash" and I'm not stopping until you're six foot under or you're just a smear on my fist. Said Jack as he pulled two black capsules, one showing Maga Orochi and the other Arch Belial.

Let this mark your end, old friend. Said Jack

Maga Orochi. He said as he slides it and it make a roar. He inserts it onto a black holder on his belt.

Arch Belial. He said as he did it again and placed the other on the other hole on his belt

He activates it and scans them

 **FuSiOn RiSe**! was heard in a distorted voice

He throws his hands out and becomes Ultraman Belial.

The capsules fly beside him turning into their creatures.

 **Maga Orochi! Arch Belial**! Was heard in the distorted voice as Jack/Belial inhaled their essence before glowing as he transformed.

 **Ultraman Belial! MagaMaga Arch Belial**! Was announced.

Jack is surrounded by a black vortex as it grows until it grows taller than Reibatos

The area is surrounded in darkness. Save only as 2 eyes show glowing until they turn into a thing like their smiling.

Once the the sihouette stepped out of the darkness Reibatos gasped on seeing a 9'0 crimson and black draconic like kaiju.  
The Monster Has 4 appendages , on each side of its back which has green dorsal spike crystals all over the back, all 4 appendages have green glowing crystals sticking out up top till a small green crystal ends at the tip of each appendage. The kaijus long black tail has red dorsal spikes on it and ends with a red blade tip on the tail which swishing back and forth ominously.  
The draconic like kaiju has a red like armor covering the black skin of it upfront as if it is a second skin to it;  
On the kaiju's shoulder pads and kneecaps are golden fangs mashed together as if they are baring fangs against the world.  
The kaijus red clawed digits on its hands with draconic antler gautlents twitched in anger as well as its three toed red talons wanting to stomp on some poor unfortunate soul.  
The kaijus chest has 6 green crystals surrounding a purple color timer as they glowed with power  
and leading up to the kaijus neck it has red spikes on each side of the neck as they stopped below the head.  
And finally the head what drew everyones attention as it has a draconic head and horns with yellow narrow eyes in anger and rage with a big red horn right on the forehead ready to skewer it's opponent with its golden fangs snarling in bloodlust.

Then he roars which makes every one cover their ears as Jack shattered glass on the buildings

What?! You couldn't fusion rise when we last fought! Said Reibatos.

I told you I learned since we last fought. Said Jack but his voice was deeper almost like Smaug from Lord of the Rings

Meanwhile, Mohawk, Grimlock, Berserker, Onslaught, and the Avengers were getting ready to get the civilians to safety.

Cap said to Grimlock, "Grimlock, after tonight, the whole world will know that you, Mohawk, Berserker, and Onslaught exist. Are you prepared for that?"

Grimlock replied, "Of course, Cap! Our cover isn't worth the loss of these innocent lives!"

Um not going to think you're going to worry about that. Jarvis just told me someone or something's blocking the news satellites. And the city has been evacuated. Said Ironman.

Mohawk smirks.

Jack always plans ahead. He said.

Onslaught said as he sees civilians underneath some rubble, "Not all of the city got evacuated!"

We see MagaMaga Arch Belial's eyes flash as the citizens glow gold and disappear.

There, no civilians. That means I can go all out. Said Jack.

Reibatos grabbed Jack by the throat and said, "Say hi to the parents of your friends for me! Oh, and Tailgate as well."

Jack grabs the hand at his neck and pulls it off without effort

Rebatos threw a fist at maga arch belial but he caught the fist.

"I'm gonna break you." He breaks rebatos fingers in his hand.

"Like a kit Kat bar." He said with a serious face.

Reibatos looked at him with a confused face before saying "what?".

Then got punched in the face hard.

Reibatos fell through a building

Reibatos got up and asked, "Is that all you got?!"

MagaMaga Arch Belial's green crystals glow as green lightning blasts Reibatos and begins dragging him through the streets into a building.

Then they blast again, dragging him through 4 more buildings.

Then they raise him in the sky before dropping him in front of Jack, who then steps on his head as he tries to get up, putting him back on the ground before kicking him into a building.

Reibatos said, "Do it! Kill me! Show everyone how much of a monster you are!"

This isn't rage! This is justice! You're an Ultra threat, Reibatos. Said Jack as he grabbed his throats and lifted him to his head.

 _FYI people Reibatos only reached MagaMaga Arch Belial's chest._

And we both know what Ultras do to their enemies. Said Jack as he did the eye smile again

Reibatos said, "If you kill me, it'll tell everyone that you're a cold blooded killer. Either way, I win!"

No, it shows exactly what Ultras do, that they will stop all darkness in the galaxy like you. I don't kill their villains because they have laws. Beings like you however don't have the same curtesy. Said Jack.

Reibatos spat at Jack and said, "I'll see you in Hell!"

Jack growled as his crystals glowed.

Then he threw Reibatos into the sky before firing the forms most powerful attack, the MagaMaga- Arch Deathicium.

Reibatos screamed as the beam consumed him and when Jack stopped Reibatos was gone.

Justice has been served. May all you killed now Rest In Peace. Said Jack as he shrunk back to normal.

Hulk patted Jack on the back and said, "That was a badass smashing there, kid!"

Hey learned from the best. Two of the best. Said Jack.

Hulk and Grimlock look at each other and bumped fists.

Do I really need to say it? Said Ironman.

Welcome to the Avengers, Cyber Sentinal. Said Cap as he and Jack shook hands.

Look, I dig this scene and all but we should be getting back. Said Mohawk.

He's right, a shame I can't stay but I have my war to win. Said Jack as a groundbridge opened behind them.

The Avengers waved as Jack, Grimlock and the trio went into the groundbridge.

Welcome back said Ratchet.

Hey there. Said Jack as he picked Grimlock Jr up.

Bruber. Said Grim Jr as Jack smiled

Arcee asked Jack, Grimlock, Mohawk, Berserker, and Onslaught, "How do you guys feel now that you're all honorary Avengers?"

The same but different. Said Onslaught.

Jack put Jr down and put on a thinking face.

Son? Said Optimus.

Jack turned to him.

Hmm? Said Jack

June asked, "Is something wrong?"

The prison Reibatos was in was inescapable. So I wonder, who brought him out and why? Said Jack.

Elsewhere in a unknown location in the galaxy.

We see a large transformer walk into a spotlight and kneeled. He was gold with silver and looked something like Bumblebee but not, more animalistic and with a little gypsy danger added.

Mistress Reibatos has failed us. He said.

I knew he would fail, Striker. I knew all along he wouldn't bring us the child. Said a woman's voice as we see golden tentacles drop into focus.

Then why release that fool? Said Striker looking up.

As a way to see the power the child holds. Said the woman as we see her back as she throws her arms out and pictures of Jack in his armored form appeared.

Ultimus Prime, the creation of my perfect creation, the prodigy of perfection. She said.

Why do we need this child? We can kill Unicron ourselves! Striker said as he stood.

Patience my friend, we will. She said.

Then why do we need that abomination, Mistress Quintessa? Said Striker.

The golden female turned around as we saw her face.

Because my friend, control that child and you control the universe. She said as she grinned and laughed and Striker joined.

 **Oh no! What does this say about our cybernetic hero? Tune in next time for more Ultra Prime**


End file.
